Isabella Vulturi
by Luisa Black Whitlock
Summary: Edward toma la decisión de abandonar a Bella por lo que cree le hace mejor, pero él no sabía algo importante, ella pertenecía a ese mundo, mucho antes de haberlo conocido, y ahora regresaría a sus origenes donde su verdadera identidad muere por revivir.
1. PROLOGO

ESPERO LES GUSTE CON TODA MI ALMA ENSERIO, ES ALGO QUE ESCRIBI POR OCASION Y LO AMEEEEE, DENLE UN VISTAZO SI?

* * *

><p>Isabella Vulturi: Angello de lo Morte<p>

Prologo

ISABELLA'S POV:

El se había ido, me había abandonado, ya habían pasado cinco días desde el momento en aquel bosque, sin duda el momento mas oscuro de mi vida, Me había mirado a los ojos y me había dicho que no me amaba, después de haberme jurado que se quedaría conmigo siempre, después de haber hecho que yo misma me ilusionara con el de una forma impresionante, la rabia y el dolor invadieron mi cuerpo combinándose haciendo estallar mis venas, despertar algo que había estado dormido dentro de mi durante mucho tiempo ya, me esforcé por controlar mi respiración pero la rabia y el dolor que hacían escocer la gran herida abierta de mi corazón solo aumentaba cada vez mas y mas, gruñi salvajemente ya no podía controlarme, ya no podía evitarlo, a una velocidad sobre humana me acerque al espejo, ahí frente a mi estaba Isabella, La Verdadera Isabella, Mi cabello se había oscurecido un par de tonos, mi piel se había vuelto mucho mas pálida, pero sin duda lo mas diferente eran mis ojos, color Carmesí intenso, producto de la Ira que sentía, suspire, ya no había vuelta atrás, esta era yo, la Isabella que tanto había intentado olvidar, a estas alturas Daniel ya debería haberse dado cuenta de mi nuevo despertar, de mi renacer, suspire pesadamente mientras miraba lo ultimo mas anormal de mi nueva/antigua figura, mis Alas de un color negro puro se extendían en su máxima anchura, eran perfectas y ni siquiera eran captadas al completo por mi espejo, por que esta era yo, El Ángel De La Muerte...  
>Isabella Vulturi...<p>

* * *

><p>LES GUSTO? OPINEN POR FAVOOOOR :D<p>

LBW XXXX


	2. Chapter 1

**YA QUE TUVO TAN BUEN IMPACTO AQUI OS DEJO EL CORTO PRIMER CAPI**

**OS QUIERO**

* * *

><p>Isabella Vulturi: Angello de lo Morte<p>

Capitulo 1

ISABELLA'S POV:

Baje las escaleras después de haberme controlado por completo pero había algo en mi que ya no cambiaría, sentí como propias las emociones de Daniel, confusión, emoción y por ultimo Felicidad, una felicidad tan intensa que hacia que mis ojos brillaran con el nuevo color adquirido producto de una conexión única, cuando un sentimiento era muy fuerte en alguno de los dos, este contagiaba al otro así pasaba con todas las emociones, en este momento, un Fucsia Intenso y escandaloso que combinaba con mi nueva mas pálida piel expresaba aquella felicidad, me sentía poderosa de nuevo, sentía todos mis antiguos dones presentes, Incluso el Fénix se extendía con fuerza por mi piel, quemando mis venas, recordándome lo letal que podía llegar a ser, suspire de nuevo y decidí leer como muchas veces Orgullo y Prejuicio, mientras esperaba a Charlie, Mi Tutor, para informarle que me iría, que volvería de nuevo al castillo, junto a mi padre, mis tíos, Daniel, y mis hermanos de adopción, me reí con alegría recordando los momentos vividos con los Gemelos Malvados, Junto con el Inmaduro de Félix que me recordaba a...

La rabia empezó a emerger de mi cuerpo pero la controle, no podía enojarme, si me descontrolaba justo aquí en Forks...hice una mueca pensando en lo que podía pasar si eso sucedía, escuche mucho antes de que llegara, las llantas del coche de patrulla contra el asfalto, suspire, había aprendido a tenerle cariño al torpe y tímido de Charlie, me reí de mi misma y de mis muy buenos intentos por parecer una adolescente sin ningún tipo de coordinación, una chica completamente torpe cuando en realidad tenia Mucha Coordinación, Tal vez mas que cualquier criatura que se ponía sobre la Tierra, No había Vampiro Vivo ni Muerto que fuera mas poderoso que yo, en realidad, no había criatura existente mas poderosa que yo...me quede en Shock analizando mis palabras, esa había sido yo, si, esa era yo, La Ególatra Y Prepotente Isabella Vulturi, después de todo la sangre de Aro Vulturi Junto con La De Marie Angellus corría por mis venas.

El Primero era mi padre genético, Un ser oscuro, poderoso, prepotente, ambicioso todos los adjetivos de ese tipo mientras que mi madre era pura, real, inteligente, tímida, cariñosa y amigable, suspire, yo era la mejor combinación nacida de ellos pues podía ser Mala, demasiado Mala con aquel que derrumbara mi felicidad, que se atreviera a tocar a mi familia o a lo que yo amaba, pero podía ser tan dulce que producía diabetes con aquellos que yo adoraba y aquellos que me querían igual, Era la perfecta combinación de lo oscuro y la luz, de lo prohibido y lo puro, pues mi padre siendo la criatura que es había escogido a un Ángel muy poderoso como era mi madre para plantar su semilla, mi madre nos pario y no vivió para vernos después a mi y a Daniel, fuimos y somos los Únicos Ángeles De La Muerte, pues ese era el resultado de la ecuación: Vampiro + Ángel=Ángel De La Muerte, nadie sabia nuestro verdadero origen, pues Aro lo había ocultado muy bien para que nadie lo intentara Jamás, éramos Únicos, y Poderosos, Demasiado.

Escuche como Charlie sacaba las llaves de su bolsillo y abría la puerta lentamente, su mirada primero se dirigió hacia el perchero donde colgó su chaqueta y su pistola pero al alzar la mirada y recorrer la sala con la misma me vio, vi como por sus ojos pasaba la compresión antes de suspirar lánguidamente y acercarse hasta mi

-Isabella...-dijo con suavidad y tristeza impregnada en la voz

-Si?- dije mirándolo, mis ojos ahora eran del color normal, pero una suave neblina los rondaban haciéndolos parecer casi blancos, expresaban mi neutralidad y mi indiferencia

-Te iras?- dijo con pesar imaginándose solo de nuevo, me limite a asentir y abrí la puerta pero sus palabras me dejaron Helada en el porshe - esto paso por el tal Edward no, ese estúpido Vampiro...maldito sea…- sisee levemente antes de darme la vuelta y mirarlo fijamente, eso fue suficiente para que se callara

-No es por el y aun si lo fuera no te interesa- había empezado a ser yo otra vez, Un Ángel Frío y sin Sentimientos completamente dura de corazón - Gracias por haberme recibido en tu casa, te debo una Swan, pero no intentes entrometerte en mis decisiones- dije mirándolo fijamente, mi voz marcada por la neutralidad de mi indiferencia, salí rápidamente de la casa y corrí hacia el bosque llegando en pocos minutos al claro donde había compartido tantas cosas con el, recuerdos dolorosos agolparon mi mente, pero los rechace

Chasquee mis dedos en un acto de dramatismo y en ese instante cada flor de el prado se empezó a incendiar, era un acto simbólico para mi, cada recuerdo, cada memoria, incluso cada emoción quedaba reducido a eso, a simples cenizas, a nada, Extendí mis Alas y me impulse hacia el cielo con un único propósito...

Volver a Casa...

* * *

><p>OS GUSTO?<p>

DIGANME QUE TAL ESTAAAA

ESPERO SUS RR

LAS QUIERO

LBW


	3. Chapter 2

HELLOU WORLD

LO SE SOY UNA MALDITA PERRA PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP

LA RAZON POR LA QUE HE ESTADO TAN PERDIDA ES PORQUE MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 15 SE ACERCA Y EN MI PAIS HACEN UNA FIESTA GIGANTE CUANDO ESO PASA, COMO LOS DULCES DIECISEIS SOLO QUE CON LOS 15'S

ASI QUE ESPERO ME`PERDONEN

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

ISABELLA'S POV:

El vuelo a Volterra fue poco tedioso, no me demore mucho más de media hora y luego recordé que uno de mis tantos poderes era la teletransportacion, quise darme un buen golpe en la cabeza por haberlo olvidado, pero sinceramente el aire en mi cara alborotando mis cabellos, me había relajado y había puesto en blanco mi mente, decidí bajar a tierra, justo antes de las murallas de La Intocable Volterra, suspire y concentre mi mente llevándola fuera de mi cuerpo hasta localizar el lugar exacto en el que quería apareces, el Gran Salón, en este estaban mi padre y mis tíos junto con Demetri y Félix y los mellizos malvados, sonreí, estaban en medio de un juicio pues vi una pareja de neófitos, arrodillados y listos para recibir un juicio que de seguro significaría el final de su existencia, Daniel estaba fuertemente abrazado a Jane, fruncí mi ceño, y este par que se traía?, me encogí de hombros después de todo pronto lo averiguaría

No necesite de mucha concentración para llegar justo al gran salón, como tampoco la necesite para que al llegar nadie me notara volviéndome completamente invisible a los ojos de cualquier criatura, claro, menos mi Mellizo, eso era imposible, el podía sentirme al igual que nuestra ahora cercanía activaba un don que solo el y yo podíamos compartir, la llamada Telepatia de Mellizos, vi como Daniel miraba justo a donde yo estaba y sonreía alegre haciendo sus ojos fucsia brillar

"Bienvenida de nuevo a casa hermanita" (N/A: cuando aparezcan estos iconitos "…" es porque es un pensamiento compartido por telepatía entre Daniel y Bella) sonreí ampliamente frente a su pensamiento aunque el no podía verlo

"Gracias Daniel, a mi también me alegra estar aquí"

Avance lentamente hasta donde estaban los neófitos, podía escuchar perfectamente la discusión de mis tíos con mi padre, ahora que estaba aquí me di cuenta de cual era la condición de aquellos neófitos, estos habían matado un pueblo entero en un arranque loco de ser, las palabras de tío Marco decían que era justa la muerte de estos irresponsables por poner en peligro nuestro secreto, mas yo pensaba en todos los niños que había muerto a mano de estas dos desagradables criaturas y no necesite mas argumentos para tomar mano en la decisión, mire a los neófitos fulminándolos y active mi don especial, era aun peor que la ilusión de dolor que Jane podía crear, no había recurrido al Fénix porque no sabia si podía controlarme, así que decidí solo hacerles sufrir, torturarles como ellos había hecho sufrir a todas esas familias humanas

Veía con una sonrisa maligna y un poco de satisfacción personal como la pareja se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, gritando, aullando, pidiendo piedad, piedad que ellos no había tenido con los humanos, mi padre miro a Jane con un interrogante pero esta solo se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no era ella la que estaba causando eso, me volví visible de nuevo desactivando ese don, vi como todos los presentes me miraban fijamente y como todos sonreían cuando me reconocieron, sentí un par de brazos cálidos, para mi, rodear mi cintura y esconder su rostro en mi cuello, mientras un reconocido olor a vainilla inundaba mis muy desarrollados sentidos del olfato

Alec – susurre mientras llevaba mi mano hacia atrás para acariciar su hermoso pelo oscuro, este suspiro en mi cuello haciendo que mi piel se erizara

Isabella, Mi Isabella – dijo suavemente moviendo sus labios contra mi sensible cuello, sonreí ampliamente mientras daba la vuelta y deshacía el don de tortura sobre esos dos vampiros, abrace con fuerza a Alec y me refugie en su pecho

Te Extrañe Muchísimo – dije contra su pecho a lo que el sonrió contra mi piel antes de con sus manos empezar a acariciar mi cabello

Yo también mi pequeño Ángel – sonreí recordando cada momento vivido al lado de mi gran amigo Alec

Hija… - escuche que susurraban detrás de mi, me di la vuelta y vi a mi padre, Aro, el cual tenia sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa en su cara, no de esas que le daba a sus visitantes, una sonrisa real, corrí hacia el y le abrace sintiendo el familiar olor a pino que desprendía

Padre – susurre mirándole fijamente

Has vuelto - dijo dándole un delicado beso a mi frente, sonreí con ganas y asentí, me separe de mi padre y salude a mis dos tíos antes de que dos brazos me tomaran de la cintura y me alzaran dándome vueltas en el aire

ISAAAA – grito Daniel mientras se reía con una felicidad impresionante, reí alegremente cuando este me dejo en el suelo, y lo abrace con fuerza

Eres el que mas falta me hizo Enano – dije sonriendo y despeinando sus lindos cabellos castaños completamente idénticos a los míos, pero los suyos eran mas cortos, mire sus ojos que habían cambiado al mismo color que los míos ahora, Fucsia demasiado intenso y profundo, le quedaban bien, sonreí recordando que eso mismo había pensado cuando me vi a mi misma, pero después de todo, nuestro aspecto aparentemente angelical nos dejaba ver bien con el color de ojos que adaptáramos por consecuencia de nuestras emociones, me sobresalte cuando sentí como dos manos diferentes tomaban cada uno de mis brazos, mire hacia mi derecha y un sonriente Demetri jalaba de mi mano, pero la presión en mi mano izquierda no cesaba, cuando mire me di cuanta de que al otro lado se encontraba Félix, cuando vio que lo miraba me guiño un ojo

Suéltala yo la voy a saludar primero – dijo Demetri mirando a Félix de mala gana, empezaron el tira y afloja conmigo hasta que me enoje y me solté de los dos empujándolos lejos

Pues no! - dije mirándolos mal – Voy a saludar a mi Cuñadita – dije sonriendo, cuando mira a Jane esta estaba en completo Shock, es que creían que yo no me daba cuenta o que? – Hay Por Dios, Ángel de la Muerte, Receptora de Dones, El Don de mi Padre, Les suena? – dije mirando a Daniel y a Jane que ahora estaban juntos y tomados de las manos, sonreí, por lo menos el Enano había sido feliz durante mi ausencia

Bueno hermanita, realmente esta no era la forma en la que te íbamos a decir pero…ehhh – Awwww tan adorable que se veía Daniel cuando no podía decir nada con miedo a que yo le diera la paliza de su vida por ocultármelo

La Amas? – dije mirándolo a el – y ella a ti? – dije esta vez mirando a Jane, solo necesitaba saber eso, saber que su felicidad si era eterna

Si – dijeron los dos al unisonó, sonreí como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, estaba feliz y me alegraba inmensamente que ellos estuvieran juntos, abrace a Jane con todas mis fuerzas

Bienvenida otra vez al la familia Hermana – susurre en su oído, reiterándole su vinculo ahora reforzado con nosotros, escuche como ella reía con alegría y me correspondía el abrazo

Gracias – dijo Jane, le sonreí antes de correr a refugiarme en los brazos de mí ahora vampiro favorito, Alec…

La Mía Vitta - dijo mientras me apretaba en su pecho con fuerza, como con ganas de fundirnos en uno solo

Cher – susurre mientras miraba sus ojos de un color carmesí intenso que demostraban que había casado recientemente, me perdí en su mirada, pues aunque muy enterrado en mi corazón yo quería muchísimo a Alec, tal vez hasta mas de lo que debería, pero El seguía presente en mi corazón y ahora todo seria diferente, volví a enterrar mi cabeza en su pecho mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por si solas de mis ojos, lagrimas diferentes…

Lagrimas de Sangre…

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH AMO DEJAR EL SUSPENSE Y LO SABEN<p>

PERO NO DURARA TANTO, SUBIRE EL OTRO CAP EN 20 MINUTOS ;)

LOVE

LBW


	4. Chapter 3

SOLO DISFRUTENLO

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 3<p>

ISABELLA'S POV:

Escuche vagamente unos pasos cerca mío y sentí el peso de una mano en mi hombro, automáticamente deje de llorar, el no merecía mi sufrimiento mucho menos el de mi hermano, me limpie las lagrimas con rabia haciendo que los restos de estas cayeran al suelo, cuando alce la vista vi a mi padre cerca de los neófitos que aun no habían sido asesinados pero que seguían recostados en el suelo con el dolor de su anterior tortura pegado a sus huesos, camine hasta mi padre y me posicione a su derecha y Daniel a su izquierda

Ya que has vuelto hija y has sido tu la primera en juzgarlos te daré el honor de ser tu quien los lleve a su muerte – sonreí y asentí con honor frente a las palabras de mi padre, me eleve en el aire todo lo que podía antes de caer en picada y arrancar los brazos de la mujer, el hombre grito de dolor al igual que ella, sonreí malignamente mientras me acercaba a esta, la alzaba del cuello y la tiraba con algo de mi fuerza al otro lado del salón, el estruendo de su cuerpo contra la pared reforzada fue gigante, me acerque al hombre cuando vi como Demetri sujetaba a la mujer mirando directamente a su pareja, agrande mi sonrisa mientras lo tomaba del hombro y lo levantaba, mire al hombre a los ojos y lleve a cabo un don poderoso, tanto como peligroso, podía lograr que un vampiro se convirtiera en humano durante algún tiempo, hasta ahora, podía hacerlo con 5 vampiros a la vez durante un tiempo indefinido, pero no superaba de ahí, sonreí y lo use en el, vi como cambiaba levemente y cada uno de los golpes dados le afectaban mas, lo rodee y tome su hombro con fuerza, al principio lo disloque suavemente escuchando sus gritos de dolor, luego tomo su hombro con fuerza y se lo arranque, la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida, mis hermanos y mi padre vieron con sed a aquel desagradable criatura, sonreí y le arranque el otro brazo al mismo, este chillo de nuevo, desde el otro lado de la sala, la mujer aullaba y rogaba por piedad, tire a ese monstro al suelo y puse mis dedos en la carne de sus parpados antes de enterarlos y arrancar los ojos de sus cuencas, mi familia se rio a mandíbula batiente, siempre hacia eso, era mi marca, tome al hombre del cuello y lo lleve hasta la mujer, que también se rebatía en la sed, tome una navaja que me extendía Félix y rasgue la yugular del mismo, la mujer no pudo con eso siendo una neófita inexperta y se abalanzo sobre su propia pareja y se alimento de el hasta que no quedo ni una gota de sangre, cuando termino de saciarse se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, me agache sobre el suelo y lo toque levemente creando de la nada una bola de fuego en mi mano, recogí los restos del vampiro y los lance al lado de su pareja, antes de que esta se diera cuenta en medio de sus lamentos arroje el fuego en mi mano hacia su cuerpo y el del vampiro ya muerto, vi como se quemaba viva y solo pude sonreír, una parte oscura de mi había vuelto a renacer, camine hacia donde estaba Alec al lado de Jane y Daniel

Y eso que no prolongaste la tortura? – pregunto Félix acercándose a nosotros con su mirada marcada por la incredulidad…y la admiración

Es solo que tengo algo mas importante que hacer – dije mirándolo retadoramente y sonriendo con inocencia

Quieres un duelo, Princesa? – aghhh en verdad odiaba que la guardia o mi familia porque así sentía a los principales miembros, me llamaran Princesa solo por ser la hija de Aro, suspire y me agazape en posición de ataque

No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de una buena pelea Félix - dije sonriendo extendiendo mis alas en forma de amenaza, el sonrió y tomo posición frente a mi, vi como las puertas del gran salón se abrían y entraban uno que otro miembro nuevo, susurrando que nadie podía con Félix, sonreí burlonamente, yo SI que podía con Félix, se abalanzo sin pensarlo sobre mi rápidamente pero yo ni me moví, era fácil estudia los ataques del mismo, al ser el mas fuerte de la guardia confiaba plenamente en ellos, sus ataques eran directos y le gustaba embestir a sus oponentes, solo necesite moverme unos pasos para que por su fuerza y a la velocidad que corría no pudiera cambiar de rumbo con facilidad, me di la vuelta y lo ataque por un costado, su cuerpo salió volando por los aire y se estrello contra la puerta, que retumbo con fuerza frente al impacto, Félix se dio la vuelta cegado por la furia, a Fel Félix no le gustaba perder, corrió de nuevo hacia mi y yo solo necesite elevarme un poco y luego caer en picada sobre su espalda para que este quedara contra el suelo con mis dientes cerca de su yugular inexistente de sangre, escuche como mi papa, mis tíos, mi hermano y los Mellizos Malvados aplaudían con fuerza mientras Demetri se carcajeaba ruidosamente, me levante y Félix lo hizo tras de mi

Y vamos de nuevo con lo mismo Félix, No Te Confíes De Tu Fuerza! – dije mirándolo dándole golpesitos en el pecho, el se rio y me abrazo – me hacia falta un buen oponente, ganarle a Dem es demasiado fácil – dijo Félix mirando a Demetri, el cual corto su carcajada y se puso serio, me reí con fuerza y corrí hacia Alec el cual me atrapo en sus brazos y me dio dos vueltas en el aire, me reí y cuando estuve en el suelo le di un beso en la mejilla, el me sonrió y me apego de nuevo a su cuerpo mientras tomaba mi mano y entrelazaba nuestros dedos

Hubo un momento ahí en el que enserio me asustaste –dijo Alec susurrando suavemente en mi oído

Porque? – dije incrédula, enserio el pensaba que Félix me podía ganar?

Pensé que Félix se había salido de sus cabales y pues ya sabes como se pone – dijo este mirándome fijamente, note en sus ojos la verdadera preocupación y el amor, suspire, cuando una punzada en mi corazón se sintió recordando otros ojos que me miraban con amor también solo que en ese casi eran de un color topacio

Sabes que soy fuerte no? – dije mirándolo, el sonrió mientras asentía

Prométeme que siempre estaremos juntos, que no te iras, que no nos abandonaras de nuevo…que no me dejaras de nuevo – susurro Alec con algo de miedo mirándome intensamente, su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del mío, demasiado

Te lo prometo Alec, Recuerdas – alce nuestra mano unida y toque su pecho donde estaría su corazón antes de hacer lo mismo conmigo – siempre estaremos juntos…siempre – dije, el sonrió y me tomo de la cintura con su mano libre, apegándome a el antes de besarme con una ternura y un amor infinitos, suspire en medio del beso y le correspondí, el si me quería, el si me amaba, porque yo no podía quererle y amarle con la misma intensidad, lleve mi mano libre a su cuello, dispuesta a olvidar y a respirar de nuevo, al lado de Alec

* * *

><p>O.O<p>

WDF?

BELLA Y ALEC?

A QUIEN LE GUSTA Y A QUIEN NOOO?

DEJEN REVIEWS

LOS QUIERO

LBW


	5. Chapter 4

Hola, volvi sho! como ya les habia contado antes aunque no tengo excusas esw por mi fiesta, me tiene totalmente loca, solo falta un mes y las cosas se vuelven mas intensas para mi!

escribir es mi espcape del mundo real y lo amo!

gracias por comprenderme y espero disfruten el capitulo

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 4<p>

ISABELLA'S POV:

Fui sacada bruscamente de los cálidos brazos de Alec por el que sentí como mi hermano

Quita Tus Sucias Manos De Mi Hermanita!- grito Daniel completamente fuera de si, cuando lo mire sus ojos habían cambiado ligeramente y eran color marrón oscuro, celos, susurro mi mente, Mi Hermano Me Estaba CELANDO, grite completamente histérica, yo no había dicho nada sobre Jane, el no debía hacer esto!

Daniel Alexander Vulturi Angellus!- dije con histeria mirandolo, el retrocedió un par de pasos frente al tono de mi voz y me miro un tanto preocupado, nunca decía su nombre completo a menos de que estuviera realmente en problemas

Este...Hmmm...hermanita- Dijo sin saber que decir, me acerque a el y lo tome de los hombros zarandeándolo suavemente para que entrara en razón, Dios!

Yo No dije absolutamente NADA acerca de Jane así que TÚ no debes decir nada acerca de Alec- dije mirandolo fijamente, Daniel trago grueso y me miro asustado, bufe, yo no lo iba a atacar ni nada parecido, es mi hermano y Lo Amo

Yo no quiero perderte hermanita, es que si te vas de nuevo...-susurro casi inaudiblemente, su mirada se volvió azul profundo pero agacho el rostro para que yo no lo mirara, suspire y abrace a Daniel con fuerza sintiendo la misma tristeza que el sentía

No me iré Dani, no los dejare, ustedes son todo lo que tengo- dije repasando con mi mirada a todos los que quería, Aro, mi padre, Cayo, el tio molesto, Marco, el tio alcahueta*, Jane, mi hermana malvada, Felix, el Hermano con problemas de control de Fuerza e Ira, Demetri, el hermano fisgon*, Daniel, el hermano mas lindo del mundo, y por ultimo Alec, mi fuerza, mi confianza, mi todo, suspire mientras volteaba el rostro para ver de nuevo a Daniel, quien sonreía con fuerza mientras sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, habían vuelto a ser color chocolate

"Leíste lo que pensé?" Le pregunte telepaticamente a lo que el solo asintió y agrando su sonrisa

Son mi todo ahora, y no importa lo que pase, NUNCA los abandonare- dije mirandolos a todos y a cada uno, quienes sonreían - que les entre en esas cabesitas suyas- dije sonriendo, todos corrieron a abrazarme y terminamos dándonos un abrazo familiar mientras reíamos con la alegría de estar juntos de nuevo

Ya es tarde-dijo mi padre- sera mejor que vayan a comer y duerman-dijo mirándonos a mi hermano y a mi, Alec y Jane nos acompañaron, cuando terminamos de comer Jane se fue con Daniel y yo me quede con Alec

La llevo a su bella habitación, Srta?- dijo Alec extendiendo su mano, me rei un poco pero la tome y caminamos con nuestras manos entrelazadas hasta mi habitación, cuando entramos mi olor seguía ahí al igual que todo, mi cama King Size en medio del cuarto en forma circular con la colcha de color negro en seda y la V de los Vulturi estampada en la mitad, sonrei, de una extraña forma había echado de menos todo esto, mi vieja habitación, las viejas luchas con Felix, las travesuras con Daniel, las maldades con Jane, los crepusculos de la mano con Alec, suspire de nuevo y me soltee de Alec para avanzar, abrí mi armario y ahí estaban, los miles y miles de conjuntos, y mis capas, en dos tonos, la negra clásica y la roja, que usaba cuando iba a un juicio en representación de mi padre, tome una de estas entre mis manos y la aprete contra mi rostro, olisquee un poco, aun conservaba mi olor, sentí alguien abrazarme por detrás y sonrei

Nos extrañabas? - pregunto suavemente en mi oído mientras su voz era alterada por la emocion intentando ser discreto, cosa que no conseguía

Si, lo hice, inconsientemente - dije dandome la vuelta en los brazos de Alec, mire sus ojos, estos destellaban de una manera inigualable, Alec tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me acerco a el, rozamos nuestros labios suavemente pero con una ternura inmensa, suspire entre sus labios y me separe, no podía hacer eso, no sin que mi corazón doliera de repente, como si le fuera infiel a alguien, bufe internamente

Que pasa? - pregunto Alec un poco preocupado, sus ojos perdieron aquel brillo que amaba, lo mire fijamente, esto le dolía, pero si yo seguía con ello, le dolería aun mas luego

Aun no puedo Alec - dije mirando hacia el suelo mientras el color carmin invadia mis mejillas, por la rabia, la impotencia, y la vergüenza, Maldito Edward y la hora en la que llego a mi vida

De que hablas? - dijo Alec alterado, suspire y me decidí a contarle por todo lo que había pasado, desahogarme me iba a sentar bien, necesitaba superarlo y quien mejor que Alec, aunque era inconscientemente consiente de que todo el castillo lo escucharía, realmente no me importo, avance hasta mi cama y me di la vuelta para mirarlo

Siéntate - dije antes de sentarme en el medio de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas, el siguio mis pasos y se sento frente a mi tomando mi mano izquierda y jugando con ella, trazándola con sus dedos - cuando me fui de aqui, mi padre me envío a Forks, con Charlie - dije recordando su recibimiento en el aeropuerto, como si realmente fuera su hija, supongo que el viejo solo necesitaba algo de compañía y estaba feliz por eso

El que era cazador de hijos de la luna? – pregunto el mirándome, asentí mientras el volvía a lo suyo, ahora estaba trazando mi brazo con sus dedos, eso trajo un recuerdo a mi, que deseche inmediatamente (N/A: Quien lo capto, eh eh?)

Simule ser humana durante todo el tiempo pero ya sabes como es mi suerte y no habia nada mas improbable que el que yo me encontrara con Vampiros, pero sucedio - vi que me iba a interrumpir y alce mi mano pidiendole que esperara, el asintio - pero estos vampiros eran diferentes, sus ojos, no eran rojos como los tuyos o como los de papa, eran oscuros como el carbon en algunos, y oro liquido en los otros, innevitablemente me tope con uno de ellos en una clase, mi olor lo aturdio de una manera inigualable y completamente perturbadora - dije mirandole, me habia apasionado contado mi propia historia, que ironico no?, contando mi propia historia de amor, terminada en tragedia, parecía una clásica obra de Shakespeare

La tua cantante - susurro mirandome asombrado, asentí, el sabia que era casi imposible resistirse a ese olor, sobre todo porque Alec se topo una vez con una, era una chica, bella y escultural, su cabello de color negro ondeaba al aire, el no pudo resistirse, pero sinceramente, se que no quiso hacerlo, sus pensamientos sobre ella eran sed, pura y fisica, el no hizo ni el mas mínimo esfuerzo de ir contra sus instintos, pero El, era caso aparte

El chico tuvo el autocontrol mas increible que he visto en mi vida, soporto mi olor, en muchas ocasiones, incluso me "salvo" la vida una vez, tal vez no la vida, me salvo el pellejo porque igual no iba a dejar que la camioneta me aplastara pues esta se destruiria si me tocara, de una forma rara e imposible me enamore de el, y el de mi, lo hice, me sentía feliz en sus brazos, me sentía completa, hasta que me abandono - dije suavemente recordandolo, baje mi rostro mientras nuevas lagrimas me invadian, todo paso demasiado rapido, solo escuche la explosion que causo Alec mientras le daba un puño a la pared que se ahueco justo donde su mano habia golpeado

DIME QUIEN FUE? –grito, alce mi vista para mirarle, estaba furioso, iracundo, colerico, y aun asi me quedaba corta - DIME QUIEN DEMONIOS FUE ISABELLA? - grito completamente fuera de si, suspire y me acerque a el rápidamente

Shhh, Shhh, Calmate Alec Calma - dije mientras paseaba mi mano por su mejilla en un intento de calmarlo, el suspiro y tomo mi mano entre a suya mientras cerraba los ojos y su respiración descendía de nuevo, tomando un ritmo mas normal

Quien fue Isa? - susurro suavemente usando el apodo que me daban en el castillo, era realmente notable que se estaba controlando, de una gran manera, suspire y me abrace a su cuerpo

Ya no importa Alec, porque estoy aqui y ya no me ire – dije suavemente, dándole a entender eso, solamente eso, el abrió sus ojos y correspondió a mi abrazo con fuerza, el no quería dejarme ir, y yo, yo no me iría a ninguna parte

Nunca me dejes, Isabella, no lo hagas, sere lo que tu quieras que sea para ti, pero no me dejes - susurro como un niño chiquito que necesita que lo cuiden, senti como se estremecia entre mis brazos mientras mi oido se llenaba de sus lamentos y sollozaba con fuerza, estuvimos asi como por 10 minutos, despues el se calmo y se despidio de mi yendose hacia su habitacion, suspire, y me deje caer en mi cama, esto iba de mal en peor, pero Olvidaria A Edward Cullen, como me llamo Isabella Marie Vulturi Angellus!

* * *

><p>ALEC ES LO MAS TIERNO QEU HE VISTO EN MI VIDA!<p>

A POCO NO?

ES SUPER DULCE *-*

LEI SUS REVIEWS Y MUCHAS ESTUVIERON DE ACUERDO EN QUE ALEC Y BELLA TERMINEN JUNTOS, VOY A ESPERAR A ALGUNOS CAPITULOS MAS Y SI SIGUEN PENSANDO LO MISMO EL FINAL SERA COMO USTEDES QUIEREN ASI QUE :)

LAS QUIERO Y DEJEN SUS RR :d

LBW


	6. Chapter 5

LUISA: LOSE, SOY MALA, MALEVOLA, LA PEOR, PERO HE ESTADO HASTA EL TOPE

JAKE: LA FIESTA

ALICE: Y TOOODO LO QUE CONLLEVA

LUISA: GRACIAS CHICOS, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP, SUBIRE ORO EN UNOS 30 MINUTOS, AH! Y PARA LAS QUE LEEN MENDIGANDO AMOR, LO SIENTO, TENIA EL CAP YA HECHO Y EL MUY PERRO SE BORRO :'( LO VOLVERE A HACER Y LO SUBO, PROMISSE

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 5<p>

ISABELLA'S POV:

Me quede dormida rapidamente, me levante a eso de las 3:30 de la mañana, bufe, Mi hermano Daniel y Yo eramos los unicos del castillo que dormian pero solo podiamos dormir unas 5 horas pues nuestro organismo no lo necesitaba, pero nos gustaba dormir, era agradable y me hacia sentir descansada, aunque eso era solo un efecto diluido, no necesitaba descansar, porque nunca estaba cansada, podía pasar meses sin dormir, y seguiría pareciendo fresca, como una lechuga, me levante y camine hasta la puerta al lado del armario, adentro de esta estaba el baño, el mio y el de mi hermano eran los dos unicos del castillo, me acerque a la tina en forma circular que habia en medio del gran baño, controle la temperatura y la encendí, el agua salió en un chorrito por la llave, me separe de esta y fui al pequeño armario de vidrio que habia en la pared, lo abri y tome mi jabon especial, mi shampoo de fresas junto con el tarrito de burbujas con olor a fresas también, si se lo preguntan, si, todo lo que sea de mi uso personal tiene olor a fresas, me despoje de mi ropa y me meti en la tina tibia cuando estuvo llena, suspire, el agua abria mis poros y me relajaba por completo, abri el tarrito de burbujas y lo eche en la tina, me relaje por completo, dure mas de una hora en el baño, cuando sali me puse un conjunto de color negro que habia en el armario, un jean ajustado y una blusa manga corta y escote en V con unas zapatillas converse, me puse mi collar de Vulturi que tenia un lindo aplique de rubies, abri la otra puerta del armario y me puse una de mis clasicas capas negras, me mire en el espejo mientras amarraba la capa a mi cuello y una sonrisa gigante que hace mucho tiempo no veia en mi aparecio, estaba feliz, si, estaba feliz de volver a casa, el ya no existia en mi vida aunque aun me doliera el no se lo merecia, mis ojos estaban normales hoy, me dirigi hasta la puerta y sali al pasillo del castillo, segui caminando por el castillo mientras paseaba mi mano por la pared de piedra, y sonreía recordando cada uno de mis momentos vividos aqui, sonrei cuando llegue a la recepción y vi a Giana sentada en el escritorio leyendo emocionadamente uno de sus libros clásicos sobre nosotros, Dracula, aunque habían muchas alteraciones en ese libro había algo que era cierto, Dracula y sus 3 doncellas, e hijas como el prefería llamarla, existían, se habían devuelto a Transilvania después del suceso en Londres, se preguntaran como, pues, este, nadie lo sabe

Giana – susurre lo suficientemente alto apara que sus oídos humanos escucharan, ella alzo su vista y me miro sonriente, al parecer mi padre les había avisado de mi llegada ayer en la noche después de que yo me fui a dormir, Giana llevaba puesto un vestido color carmín, que terminaba en vino tinto en las puntas, le llegaba hasta la mistad de los muslos y aunque era suelto resaltaba sus curvas, se veía realmente bien en el, además de los tacones del mismo color de su vestido que estilizaban sus piernas, sonreí, Félix seguía detrás de Giana, y es que ella era muy bonita

Princesa Isabella - dijo ella parandose y haciendo una reverencia modesta, hice una seña con mi mano para darle a entender que no lo hiciera, ella se disculpo apenada, segui caminando hasta que llegue al salon, mire las puertas y antes de que pudiera siquiera tocarlas me abrieron, sonreí, me encantaba eso

Princesa Isabella - dijieron a coro dos nuevos integrantes de la guardia mientras hacian una leve reverencia con la cabeza, alce mi barbilla con superioridad y les mire

Nombres y Edad - dije en tono neutro pero duro, dandoles a entender que era una orden, por lo regular no era asi, pero su piel delataba que eran demasiado nuevos y tenian que aprender a respetarme antes de que yo confiara en ellos

Steven, 20 días - susurro uno, lo inspeccione mas afondo, su cabello era de color naranja zanahoria, sus rasgos eran fuertes y varoniles, era alto como de unos 1.75 mts, era fornido, pero no tanto como Felix, Nadie tanto como Félix.

Mark, 1 Mes - dijo el otro, su pelo negro y su estatura de 1.80 mts me decian que fue atractivo cuando era humano, estaba tonificado pero no tanto como su compañero, asenti antes de adentrarme en el salon

Estudiando nuevas posibles presas? - escuche que susurraban detras de mi, una voz demasiado odiosa y reconocible, me reí con burla

Tal Vez Renatita Tal Vez - dije mientras sonreia con malicia - despues de todo, todos caen a mis pies no? - dije mirandola usando mi tono egocentrico, sacudi mi cabello esparciendo mi olor, los dos guardias aspiraron con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron en una mezcla de sed y lujuria, me rei mientras segui avanzando y escuchaba los siseos de ira de mi querida Renata, Nótese el sarcasmo

Isaaaa! - escuche que gritaba mi hermano, me di la vuelta y recibi su abrazo con fuerza

Daniii - grite yo, el se rio y se separo de mi

Sabes donde están Papa? o los tios? - dijo mirando sobre mi hombro, me di la vuelta pero el salon estaba completamente vacio y no se escuchaban sus voces cerca, fruncí mi ceño, habían salido sin avisarnos acaso?

Fueron a una mision a Australia - dijo Alec quien salia junto a Jane de la sala detras de los tronos, ah, y yo que queria un poco de diversión

Dejaron dicho algo? - dije mirando a Alec ansiosa, quería salir, ya saben, matar unos cuantos hijos de la luna, nada demasiado grande, además, también lo hice porque Jane y Daniel estaban en medio de un meloso buenos días, que me daba diabetes, aunque sin bronca, ellos están enamorados, hay que dejarlos ser

Si, debemos ir a hacer el control de cada mes en Alaska, donde un clan y quiere que tu te pongas tu capa roja y vayas con nosotros como nuestra lider - dijo Alec acercandose a mi y sonriendome, suspire y me deje refugiar en sus brazos mientras una memoria me acogia, El hablandome sobre otro clan que se alimentaba de Animales, en Alaska, que se consideraban familia y que se llamaban…

Los Denalie...- susurre, Daniel, Alec y Jane me miraron con curiosidad yo solo fingi no haberlo notado, me encogi de hombros, me deshice del agarre de Alec y me teletransporte hasta mi habitacion, Suspire larga y pesadamente mientras me despojaba de mi capa negra y me ponia la roja, tocaron suavemente a mi puerta pero con insistencia

Sabes que puedes entrar sin tocar solo me estoy cambiando de capa - susurre, Alec entro y se acerco a mi, tomo mi cara en sus manos y la alzo mirandome fijamente a los ojos

Deberían estar violetas - dijo mientras soltaba mi rostro, me reí y lo mire intentando desviar el tema

Recuerdas todos? - le dije y el alzo un ceja, como diciendome ´obvio que si Isabella, Soy Un Vampiro...Duh´ me reí de nuevo dandome cuenta de mi error

Son azul oscuro cuando estas triste pero se ponen azul claro cuando lloras, son rojos cuando estas levemente enojada pero son carmín cuando el enojo se apodera de ti y aparece una llamita en tus pupilas si invocas al fénix - bufe recordando aquel dia, el solo nego con la cabeza dándome a entender que lo olvidara- son rosados cuando estas enamorada pero se ven fucsia cuando estas muy alegre, son negros cuando sientes odio pero marron cuando sientes celos, tienen una neblina blanca que aveces hace que tus ojos parezcan blancos cuando estas neutra pero son normales cuando tus emociones estan en equilibrio, son violetas cuando estas MUY emocionada por algo, pero esta ese color que no me gusta - dijo mirandome fijamente, sus ojos reflejaron los mios y entonces me di cuenta del porque, mis ojos estaban grises, y me sentia asi, desanimada, era la unica forma de que mis ojos estuvieran grises, estaba desanimada porque no queria verle y habian muchas posibilidades de que ellos estuvieran alli, bufe

No te preocupes Alec - susurre acariciandole la cara con el dorso de mi mano, mientras le sonreia, el suspiro y se dejo llevar por la sensación, se agacho hasta llegar a mi altura y refugiar su cabeza en mi cuello, la piel se me erizo y el se rio tranquilamente

Tus ojos no brillan no me gusta que estes asi - susurro el en mi oido mientras me abrazaba con fuerza queriendonos fundir en uno solo, suspire

"Hermanita" escuche la voz de mi hermano en mi mente

"Si?" dije yo

"Tenemos que irnos ahora" dijo suavemente, pude presentir que el tambien se sentia como yo, por consecuencia a nuestra conexion

"Vale ya voy" le dije, me separe de Alec y me puse mi capa mientras cerraba los ojos recordando todo lo que habia vivido con esta capa puesta y sonrei, mientras mis emociones se equilibraban de nuevo

Debemos irnos - le dije sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano y la entrelazaba con la mia, nos teletransporte hasta el Gran Salón donde los demás esperaban

Daniel yo llevo a Alec y a Felix, tu a Jane y a Dem, Te Parece? - le dije mientras lo miraba sonriendole, el asintio animado mientras tomaba la mano de Jane y Demetri le ponia una mano en el hombro, Alec me abrazo por detras mientras Felix tomaba entre sus manos mi mano izquierda

Nos teletransportamos hasta el antejardin de los Denali, en Alaska, estos aun estaban dentro de su casa, pero cuando sintieron nuestro efluvio salieron rapidamente haciendo formacion, los que reconocia como Eleazar y Carmen se hicieron en el medio con sus tres hijas rodeandoles, dos dones nuevos fueron copiados por mi automaticamente, rechace el de Eleazar, pero el de Kate si que me agradaba, segun la formacion que teniamos, Yo me tendria que poner adelante, chasquee mis dedos dramaticamente mientras me teletransportaba hasta el frente de mi Familia

A que debemos vuestra visita? - pregunto cortante aquella que reconocia como Tanya, Jane gruño y estuvo apunto de usar su don, levante mi mano en señal de no proceder, ella bufo y se irguio de nuevo

Venimos a hacerles la revision que hacemos cada mes, no nos agrada sabes, tener que venir hasta aca frente a ustedes, pff es una perdida de tiempo - dijo Jane mientras se miraba las uñas, no pude evitar reirme al igual que mis hermanos, Los Denalie Gruñeron y me di cuenta de que era hora de intervenir

Siento la mala educacion de mi Hermana Jane tal vez tiene un poco de mal humor hoy - dije mientras avanzaba hacia ellos, los Denalie se pusieron en pose de defensa, mis hermanos se tensaron, yo solo pude reírme

Calma - susurre mirando hacia atras, con la capucha aun puesta - ellos no me atacaran - dije mirando fijamente a Eleazar, era sorprendente el parecido que tenia el con Carlisle, una nueva punzada a mi corazón

Quien eres? - pregunto Eleazar mientras se erguia, sonrei, me quite la capucha mientras avanzaba un poco mas hasta quedar frente a el

Mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi y es un gusto conocerles - dije mirandolo mientras extendia mi mano en forma de saludo, Eleazar tomo mi mano y el don de Papa se activo sin permiso, los recuerdos me invadieron, ellos habían estado aquí hace pocos días, Gruñi con histeria mientras soltaba su mano bruscamente al tiempo que alzaba mi mano dandoles a entender que no atacaran, los habia visto en sus recuerdos, y no me agradaba en lo mas mínimo

Revisen lo que tengan que hacer, quiero volver a casa - dije mirando a Jane y a Alec, los dos asintieron y entraron a la casa, me deje caer en el pasto, habia tenido suerte hoy, pero no la tendría siempre.

* * *

><p>LUISA: LOS DENALIE<p>

DAN: MALDITOS...

ALEC: YEAH MEN! MUERO POR SABER QUE PASARA, QUE HARE, LOS MATARE

LUISA: HEY! ESE SERIA EL HONOR DE BELLS

ISABELLA: GRACIAS LUISA!

LUISA: DE NADA BELLS, AHORA, ME LSAGO

,DEM Y ALEC: LAS AMAMOS

LUISA: DEJEN UN LINDO RR!


	7. Chapter 6

LLUISA: CUMPLO LO QUE PROMETO, QUE LES GUSTE

JAKE: OHHH SI NENAS

LUISA: TU AUN NO APAR3EECES

JAKE: .-.

LUISA SE MUERE DE LA RISA

ALEC: DISFRUTEN DEL CAP, LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES DE MEYER, EL RESTO DE MI DULCE LU

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6<p>

ISABELLA'S POV:

Mi hermano se acerco a mí y se tendió a mi lado, sentí su confusión y curiosidad llegarme, por lo que yo también sentí curiosidad

"Que pasa?" pensé en forma de pregunta, el volteo su rostro y me miro, se apoyo contra su costado mientras reposaba su codo en la hierba y ponía su cara de niño curioso

"Gruñiste con Histeria y me llego tu sentimiento de odio y desagrado, ayer escuche lo que hablaste con Alec y hoy estabas desanimada por venir a ver a los Denalie, gracias a nuestra conexión me di cuenta de que quitaste tu mano justo, cuando el otro clan de vegetarianos invadió tu mente"

Mierda! Mi hermano era de todo lo que yo quisiera, menos tonto, y si, se había dado cuenta

"Su nombre es Edward Cullen" sentí una punzada en el corazón al pensar en el, incluso pensar su nombre dolió, como una mierda

"El fue cierto?" La rabia contenida en ese pensamiento me alarmo, pero no pensé en mentirle, eso solo empeoraría la situación

"Si" mi pensamiento fue casi inaudible pero su reacción fue inmediata, a los pocos segundos los arboles del rededor de la casa se estaban incendiando, me levante alarmada al ver como el miraba con odio la casa de los Denalie, y gruñía con furia, esa era una mala combinación

Mierda Daniel! - grite, sus ojos estaban rojos de cólera, me acerque a el y tome su mano - debes calmarte joder! -grite mirándolo, el gruño salvajemente, si no nos controlábamos rápido…

Lo pagaran, esos malditos Cullen lo pagaran!- grito Dani fuera de si, los Denalie salieron tan pronto como el nombre de sus parientes se escucho, ellos también gruñeron, pero ellos no podían contra nosotros, nadie podía, solo había algo que podía cambiar nuestra emoción, eso me dio una idea

Daniel debes calmarte - susurre mientras mis ojos se ponían rojos al igual que los de el, sentí el fénix rodearme, pero como pude lo controle, diablos, necesitaba pensar con claridad pero la ira me cegaba

Que están haciendo? - dijo Eleazar mirándonos fijamente, intentando acercarse, sisee con amenaza y el se quedo en su lugar, me arranque la capa salvajemente del cuello antes de que se rasgara y arranque la de Daniel, nuestras alas se expandieron y se extendieron, nos dimos la vuelta mirando a los Denalie, en sus ojos pude ver una chispa de miedo y horror, Daniel sonrió con satisfacción ante eso, extendí mi mano y di una vuelta completa con ella activando el don de control de los 4 elementos, se lo había copiado a un chico, Benjamín, unos años antes de ir a Forks, apague el fuego del alrededor de la casa y tome la mano de Daniel con fuerza para impedir que se moviera

Jane – susurre por fin, ella se acerco a nosotros con Cautela, y me odie en ese momento

Si, Princesa? – susurro mirándonos, deteste que tuvieran que guardar las formas frente a los Denalie, bufe y entonces ella se rio comprendiéndolo - lo siento - dijo mirándome, solo asentí, no estaba para nada en este momento

Cálmalo - dije poniendo su mano sobre la de Daniel, ella suspiro y lo abrazo contra ella antes de besarlo, sentí como la furia iba disminuyendo hasta desaparecer y se transformaba en amor y lujuria combinados, bufe mientras caminaba hasta Alec y me abrazaba a el, a veces podía detestar esta conexión con toda mi fuerza

Jajaja! Tus ojos son una rara combinación del rosa y el caramelo jajaja – dijo Alec burlándose de mí, le mire mal y le di un golpe en las costillas a Alec mientras Dem y Felix reían, bueno, se partían de la risa sobre el césped

Lo Pagaran - les dije amenazadoramente, ellos se calmaron entonces y de repente quedaron rectos y firmes, como estatuas, alguien estaba intentando remediar su error

Gracias Alec - dije mirándole con ternura dándole a entender que estaba perdonado, el sonrió, tomo mi mano y beso delicadamente el dorso de esta, justo como el caballero que era, a veces

Un gusto, Princesa - susurro sensualmente en mi oído, me estremecí y luego recordé donde estábamos, me separe de Alec y me acerque a los Denalie que nos miraban desconcertados, estábamos dando un espectáculo, seguro que si

Siento mucho los inconvenientes causados - dije mirando fijamente a Eleazar, yo no quería herir a nadie, además nuestra misión solo era revisar, debíamos volver a casa, ahora,...sus ojos color topacio relucieron con tranquilidad y paz, el no quería pelear, sobre todo con algo que no sabia que era, me reí, me encantaba causar temor en los demás

Que tienen ustedes en contra de los Cullen - siseo Tanya con ira, me reí irónicamente mientras me acercaba a ella y le plantaba frente, esta era la que había estado detrás de Edward tantos años y no había conseguido nada, mientras yo lo tuve conmigo fácilmente, siendo humana para el, aunque…me deshice de esos pensamientos, a la mierda con Edward que se quemara en una hoguera si le quería, yo contentísima de ayudarlo

Sinceramente y con todo el respeto que una... - la mire de arriba a bajo inquisidoramente y sonreí con malicia, quería decir Zorra, pero no siempre obtengo lo que quiero, oh esperen, siempre obtenía lo que quería, solo que no quería faltarle al respeto resaltándole algo que ella ya sabe que es -… persona como tu se merece, No Te Importa - dije acentuando las ultimas 3 palabras, me aleje de ella y la voz de Carmen resonó en mis oídos

Son nuestra familia, nos importa por ello - dijo Carmen susurrando suavemente, creo que no tenia la intención de que yo lo escuchara, pero igual lo hice, me di la vuelta y mire a Carmen, ella tenia el mismo brillo fraternal de Esme, pero que pronto aprendí en no confiar en ese brillo y de que manera tuve que hacerlo

No es vuestro asunto - Daniel se puso a mi lado en pose de defensa, le pase su capa y el se la puso y la amarro de nuevo, tomo mi mano y me entrego algo que había encontrado, subí mi mano y la abrí, era un escudo Cullen, probablemente el que llevaba colgado Rosalie, suspire, mientras el odio y las ganas de venganza se creaban en mi estomago

Donde están? - dije mostrando el escudo a los Denalie, Daniel sonrió con Maldad, el quería verlo, y quería hacerle sufrir, todo lo que yo sufría, luego me di cuenta de que no importaba, de que el simplemente era mierda y no valía la pena ni el tiempo, prefería no se, salir de compras o comer un rico Mcflurry que gastar mi vida en ellos, aunque un día me vengaria eso es seguro, bufe y me acerque a mi familia

Chicos será mejor que volvamos a Casa, Papa nos espera - dije suavemente tratando infundirles calma y mirándoles, dándoles a entender discretamente que no quería su opinión, era una orden, aunque odiara hacerlo, no quería que se metiera en sus cabezas la obsesión por encontrar a los Cullen

Fue alguno de ellos? - pregunto Alec en voz baja, iba a negarlo pero Daniel se me adelanto, girando su cabeza en seco

Si... - susurro con odio - fue ese bastardo que se hace llamar Edward Cullen - dijo marcando sus palabras de rencor, suspire, vi como Tanya se tensaba y se alteraba, mierda, les mire con fuerza y detenimiento, ellos se quedaron quietos mientras mi don surgía efecto silenciosamente

Que nos haces? - grito con impotencia Irina, sonreí, ellos ya no podían recordarme, cada vez que pensaran en mi rostro lo encontrarían borroso, sin definición, tome la mano de Alec y la de Felix y nos teletransporte hasta el salón, segundos después llego mi hermano, junto con Dem y Jane

Que les hiciste? - pregunto Jane con una curiosidad que rayaba lo maligno, ella esperaba que fuera algo que les haría sufrir a largo plazo, me reí mientras negaba, mi chica no cambiaba, YEI!

Protegernos - dije mirando a mi hermano, que aunque controlado, el odio aun hervía dentro de el, sus ojos de un negro oscuro me lo daban a entender además de que la conexión lo respaldaba, estaba usando un gran control para que yo no explotara también ese odio

De el? - pregunto Daniel mirándome, asentí, y el bufo particularmente, como cuando algo le parece insignificante

"Tiene algún don?" Pregunto Daniel telepáticamente

"Si " susurre

"Cual?" Su mirada se volvió calculadora y estratega, mi hermano era un gran asesino cuando se lo proponía, los dos lo éramos, podíamos matar a alguien solo mirándolo, eso ya era mucho que decir

"Lee mentes " pensé al tiempo que Daniel se reía con ironía, poseíamos un don natural, éramos escudos, era por eso que El no podía leer mi mente, podía deshacer mi escudo, pero nunca lo quise así, prefería hacerme la loca

"No es problema " pensó el antes de tomar a Jane de la mano y salir del salón junto con ella, las puertas se cerraron con un susurro casi inaudible, decidí que debíamos dejar enterrado este tema, luego lo hablaría con el, ahora a dejárselo en claro a mis tres hermanos super sobre protectores

Escúchenme bien porque solo lo diré una vez – dije mirándolos, mi tono neutro les dolía, ellos sabían lo que venia a continuación, aunque no querían aceptarlo – ninguno de ustedes, bajo ninguna escusa existente van a intentar agredir a los Cullen de ninguna forma, me han entendido? – dije mirándoles, ellos bufaron pero asintieron, sabían que hablaba enserio, me di la vuelta y Sali de ahí mientras me dirigía a mi habitación necesitaba un poco de paz y también auto convencerme de que la venganza no estaba bien… por ahora

* * *

><p>LUISA: OH- OHJ<p>

ALEC: YO QUERIA MATAR A ALGUIEN

JANE. YO HERIR A ALGUNO

DAN: YO QUIERO MATAR A EDWARD

LUISA: CALMA MUCHACHOS, TODO A SU TIEMPO XD

LUISA: OS GUSTO, RR! ME HACEN MUY MUY FELIZ :)


	8. Chapter 7

LUISA: MI NOMBRE ES LUISA Y...

DANIEL: AUXILIO! SOCORRO! AYUDA!

LUISA: QUE QUE QUE? QUE TENES DAN?

DAN: BELLA ME QUIERE MATAR

BELLA: VEN AQUI ENANO!

LUISA: CORRE DAN! HUYEEEEEEEEE

*LUISA Y DAN HUYEN DE ISABELLA*

ALEC: JAJAJAJJAJAJAJA, LO RECONOCIBLE ES DE S. MEYER, LA GENIO! LO OTRO DE LUISA Y BLA BLA BLA, HAY ALGO DE PEQUEÑA VIOLENCIA EXPLICITA, LUISA Y SU LADO SADICO DESEAN FLORESER Y BLA BLA BLA, PARA QUE REPITO LO QUE YA SABEN, DISFRUTEN DEL CAP, SEXYS!

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

EDWARD'S POV: (N/A: si lo se todas se mueren por saber que hay de Ed jajaja okno)

Mi existencia se había vuelto harta y sin sentido, la había abandonado, y ahora me arrepentía profundamente de ello, la extrañaba, no, esa palabra era muy pobre para mi sentimiento, la necesitaba con todas mis fuerzas inhumanas, necesitaba a Isabella de vuelta en mi vida, aun recuerdo cuando Alice me miro y me dijo que Bella había salido de su campo de visión

Flash Back...

Estaba sentado en el sillón completamente inmóvil, y aunque respiraba mis músculos no se movían, yo había tomado la decisión de dejarla por su bien y ahora aunque me arrepentía no iba a volver, ella debía tener una vida feliz, un marido, una familia, un futuro, muchas cosas que yo no podía ofrecerle, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas no caer en el dolor y el sufrimiento que me carcomía, Jasper no tenia porque pagar por esto, en realidad nadie, lo que paso en su cumpleaños era algo que algún día sucedería, y por mas que me doliera, Bella estaba mejor sin mi

Oh a la mierda Edward - grito Jasper desde el segundo piso - deja de sentirte así, diablos! Vuelve con Bella! Todos la extrañamos, incluso yo, se que fue mi culpa que la dejaras - susurro frente a mi, suspire y lo mire

No fue tu culpa Jasper, era algo que yo ya sabia no soy bueno para Bella, diablos, no soy bueno para nadie - dije mirando hacia la ventana, recordando su rostro, su cuerpo calientito haciendo contraste con el mío

Edward...- escuche que me susurraba Alice, entonces voltee hacia ella, en su mente estaba Bella, Llorando y de pronto, negro

Que demonios fue eso? - dije mirándola, le había pedido que dejara de ver en el futuro de Bella, pero al parecer eso era demasiado difícil, Bella estaba demasiado vinculada a mi familia

Bella, Ya no esta en mi futuro, no lo entiendes, no esta, Cero, en negro, y eso solo puede significar una cosa - su tono era lúgubre, me asustaba la mirada de Alice, pero lo que pensó termino de matarme

"Solo significa que Bella esta muerta"

Esa frase se repetía en mi mente, Muerta, Bella esta muerta, mis rodillas flaquearon y caí al suelo, Esme estuvo a mi lado en segundos

Eso...no puede ser...posible - susurre mientras lloroseaba como un niño pequeño, escuche como algo se rompía arriba

Es tu Culpa, Solo Tu Culpa! Ella Era Feliz Con Nosotros! - grito Emmett frente a mi, sus pensamientos derrochaban dolor, pero yo estaba en mi estado de indiferencia, El dolor me aturdía, Mi Bella, ella no podía estar muerta, Me levante apartando a Esme con delicadeza y sali corriendo de ahí, debía ir a Forks, Charlie era el único que podía decirme si mi Bella estaba...no puedo decirlo

Fin Del Flash Back

Y fui a Forks, sabiendo que ya no importaba, ella no podía estar muerta, ella estaba viva, yo la había dejado para que viviera, pero fue estúpido, cuando llegue a Forks, Charlie estaba mirando con tristeza una foto de Bella mientras empacaba, aquello me lo confirmo, al igual que sus pensamientos, no necesite mas para sentirme listo, quería morir, quería estar con ella ahora, sin importarme nada, cuando llegue al aeropuerto mi familia estaba ahí, no me dejaron ir a Volterra, no me dejaron morir, recuerdo que Emmett me miro mientras pensaba, tu castigo será vivir y recordar que por tu culpa murió, y ese ha sido mi castigo, durante casi 100 años ya, recordar su voz, sus ojos, su cuerpo, y la manera en que se sonrojaba, saber que no volveré a ver eso, nunca, todo por mi estupidez y mi egoísmo, hace años después de que volvimos, los Denalie llamaron a nuestra casa, asustados por nuestra integridad porque un grupo de vampiros de Volterra nos estaban buscando, aun recuerdo como me ilusione, creyendo que aquella chica a la que no recordaban podría ser, ella, MI Bella, pero yo mismo había visitado su tumba, años después, llorado sobre ella, pedido perdón por lo estúpido que fui, yo mismo recordaba al chucho insultándome, recriminándome que por mi culpa, Bella ya no vivía, desde ese día soy una estatua en la casa, encerrado en mi habitación, sin cazar, y aunque sabia que eso no me mataría, solo estaría débil, a veces Alice venia a intentar darme ánimos, recuerdo que una vez me ofreció traerme un puma a casa, pero yo solo la ignoraba, no quería nada, absolutamente nada, solo morir, pero esa no era una opción.

ISABELLA'S POV:

Habían pasado casi 100 años después del encuentro con los Denalie, había logrado controlar a mi hermano, diciéndole que era mejor un encuentro inesperado, una venganza dulce y lenta, el solo se había reído y me había dicho que le parecía bien como yo lo decidiera, pero por el brillo de sus ojos cada vez que me veía o algo le recordaba los Cullen, sabia que el no había olvidado su venganza, el quería vengarse, incluso con mas fuerza que yo, referente a Alec, Félix y Dem, no les quedo mas que cumplir mi orden, pues tenían claro, que además de ser su hermanita, era la segunda al mando, y su deber no era pensar, era obedecer, aunque sabia que ellos y Daniel, aun no olvidaban, un Vulturi nunca olvida

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces, aspire con fuerza, Jane

Pasa – susurre, ella abrió la puerta y camino hasta mi sentándose en el butaquito al lado, estaba en mi portátil, buscando un par de cosas para hacer en la noche

Creo que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar – dijo mirándome fijamente, deje de escribir en el teclado y la mire, intente leer su mente, pero ella solo pensaba en que vestido se pondría hoy, si uno verde oscuro o un rojo escarlata, con unos tacones o con baletas, bufe, detestaba que no pudiera leer su mente, pero era su privacidad, y yo no tenia derecho a ordenarle que dejara de distraerme

Que pasa Jane? – dije mirándola, ella bufo casi con histeria y se miro las uñas como si fueran muy interesantes

Aro te mandara a una misión – susurro, me encogí de hombros, que tenia eso de anormal – a Forks – entonces empecé a tensarme – los Cullen están ahí, la misión es…que debes vigilarlos – gruñi por lo bajo, no le había contado a mi padre que los Cullen me habían herido hace años, pues no lo considere importante, y le había prohibido a los chicos contarle algo a mi padre, sabia que estarían mas que complacidos en acompañarme en esta misión, y por la mirada de Jane ella también sabia eso

Sabes que no diré que no, solo tenemos que aclararles a los chicos que no haremos ningún ataque directo – estaba resignada a que ellos querían su venganza, pero no iba a iniciar una guerra sin fundamento, Jane asintió por el peso de mis ordenes, me levante y camine hasta al gran salón con mi hermana al lado, cuando llegue al gran salón no tuve tiempo ni de contar, los mismo dos guardias del otro día estaban ahí, y me saludaron con una reverencia que no tenia ganas ni de mover la mano para corresponder, había tenido que darle una tunda al tal Mark la otra vez por pasado

Padre, Tíos – susurre haciendo una leve reverencia, ellos se rieron, mi papa vino y me abrazo mientras mis tíos me besaban la mejilla, les sonreí con ternura mientras volvían a sus tronos

Hija, queríamos asignarte una misión…- empezó mi padre, pero yo le sonreí

Ya lo se papi no tienes que repetirlo, quien me acompaña? Para que los vigilo? – dije mirándolo, esta vez estaba usando mi tono estratégico, no me iba a molestar en demostrarle todas las emociones que esa misión tenia para mi

Son los Cullen, solo necesitamos que los vigiles por precaución, me molesta que sean un clan tan grande, iras con tu hermano y la guardia personal – susurro mirándome, entonces empecé a reírme como maniática

Enserio te preocupan, papi, si ellos son tan insignificantes, solo dame la orden, los elimino en un dos por tres – susurre con malicia, mi padre aplaudió mientras mis tíos reían con gracia y yo hacia una reverencia, los chicos ya habían entrado al gran salón y se reían también – ok ok ya, cuando salimos? – dije sonriendo de nuevo con Malicia, al igual que mis hermanos, ellos estaban muy felices por esta misión, mas que felices podría decir

Ya mismo – dijo mirándome – tienes la tarjeta, compra los pasajes y gasta lo que desees, oh espera, eso ya lo sabes – me reí con gracia mientras me tele transportaba hasta mi habitación, empaque mis cosas con rapidez y me tele transporte de nuevo hasta el gran salón donde ya estaban todos listos, me quite la capa y la guarde en mi maleta, mi lindo conjunto morado, de jean y tacones estaba a la vista, escuche como Alec silbaba por lo bajo

Mamacita – susurro por lo bajo, me reí y me abrace a su cuerpo mientras le daba el beso de los buenos días, el soltó sus cosas y me apretó contra el tomándome de las caderas, Alec y yo habíamos llegado a una relación carnal, yo tenia necesidades y el también, pero habíamos dejado en claro, que los sentimientos no cabían aquí, el suspiro en mis labios y mordió suavemente mi labio inferior, abrí mi boca cediéndole el permiso mientras invadía con mi lengua su boca, sus dientes mordieron sensualmente mi lengua mientras yo gemía por lo bajo, cuando escuchamos como mi padre carraspeaba nos separamos

No importa cuantas veces allá visto eso, no me acostumbro – susurro mi padre por lo bajo estremeciéndose de asco, me reí y corrí a abrazarlo

Bueno tenemos que irnos – dije cogiendo de nuevo mis maletas – Ciao papá, zii – susurre en italiano, ellos se rieron y susurraron un ciao también mientras salía por las puertas y corría hasta mi bebe, un lindo Lamborghini murciélago de color morado se abrió ante mis ojos, sonreí orgullosa y tire mis maletas al asiento de atrás, me subí a mi auto y arranque a toda velocidad sin pensarlo, Alec, Félix y Dem me seguían en el Ferrari, y Jane en su moto marca BMW me sonreía a mi lado, cuando llegamos al aeropuerto aparcamos a una velocidad casi imposible, le pace mis maletas al parking mientras sacaba mis maletas y las llevaba en una sola mano, compre los boletos de nosotros y de los autos, pues no me separaría de mi bebe por nada, suspire, no me gustaba tener que viajar en un avión con humanos mortales insignificantes, prefería usar el avión privado, pero papa me había ordenado silenciosamente en su mente que debía ser lo mas sigilosa posible, bufe por lo bajo recordándolo, como si no me conociera, menos mal el maldito avión no se demoro demasiado y pudimos abordar pronto, sabia que la frustración se reflejaba en mis ojos, y sabia que mi hermano estaba igual, cuando por fin nos acomodamos en la primera clase que me había encargado de comparar toda para nosotros solos pude suspirar de alivio y relajarme un poco, cerré mis ojos para descansar un poco, sabia que no podía dormir, pero así podía pensar sin que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que sentía con cada pensamiento, era cierto que yo me quería vengar, de cada uno de los dolores que los Cullen me habían hecho pasar, tan bien era cierto que no quería causar una guerra directa, no quería tener que eliminar a esos mal nacidos, no valían la pena, exactamente por eso tampoco quería venganza, pero algo profundamente enterrado dentro de mi me pedía a gritos venganza y dolor para ellos, me hacia recordar todo lo que yo había sufrido, los días sin comer, las malas noches que había pasado Charlie, que aunque poco le había tomado cariño, todo, entonces llegue a la conclusión final…

Habría venganza y estaba segura de que disfrutaría demasiado de ella, una risa macabra sonó al final del pasillo, la voz de mi hermano, excitada por el permiso de venganza y los planes que se le ocurrían conto lo que yo había pensado, escuche un suave ronroneo de felicidad desde el que era de seguro Alec

Sonreí silenciosamente, si eso los hacia felices, quien era yo para negarles su felicidad, después de todo, yo también disfrutaría de la venganza

* * *

><p>LUISA: JODER! LOGRAMOS ESCAPAR DE ISA! COÑO, CHICA PARA SER TAN RAPIDA<p>

DAN: ME VENGARE OH YEAH YEAH YEAH!

BOB ESPONJA: DONDE ESTOY? (ESTO ES POR VOS KAT)

ISA: OH MIERDA! BOB VOLVIO PARA ATORMENTARME! CORRAN!

*LUISA, DAN Y ESTA VEZ ACOMPAÑADOS DE ISA HUYEN DE UN BOB ESPONJA VESTIDO DE CAMARERA SEXY MUY CONFUNDIDO*

BOB: EHHHHHH

FELIX: COMO SEA ESPONJA! LARGO! AHORA, MIS SEXYS CHICAS, ESPERO Y LES HAYA GUSTADO MUSHISIMO EL CAP! LAS AMO LO SABEN, DEJEN UN RR Y PROMETO VISITARLAS PARA HACER COSITAS MALAS EN LA NOCHE *MIRADA SEXY*

LU: CORRE FELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

*FELIX CARGA A LUISA Y HUYEN*


	9. Chapter 8

LUISA: SE QUE ME ODIAN, NO ME ODIEN TANTO, YO LAS AMO

JAKE: ESTABAMOS MUY OCUPADOS

NESS: CIERTO, TODOS

ED: Y POR ESO NOS AUSENTAMOS

SAM: PERO VOLVIMOS BEBE

CARLISLE: Y ESTAMOS PARA QUEDARNOS

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES: DISFRUTENLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

LUISA: USTEDES SABEN QUE ES DE QUIEN Y QUE ES DE MEYER, SO MUCH LOVE XD

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8<p>

ISABELLA'S POV:

Llegamos mas pronto de lo esperado a Port Ángeles, sonreí cuando me baje en el aeropuerto, era impresionante la sensación de placer que sentía cuando por fin me había acostumbrado a la idea de vengarme, aspire con fuerza, el aire estaba frio y lleno del aroma de todos los humanos insignificantes que podía devorar, me reí por lo bajo junto con mi hermano por ese pensamiento, antes de que saliéramos de los autos me había encargado de que los ojos de los otros cambiaran de color, los de Alec y Jane eran de color azul hielo, los de Félix de color verde y los de Demetri eran grises, sonreí por lo bien que les sentaba el color a cada uno, seguí caminando para recuperar mis maletas, salimos así pues los autos llegarían dentro de unas 4 horas y no planeaba quedarme en el aeropuerto a esperar, los chicos y yo fuimos caminando lentamente con nuestras maletas en la mano hasta llegar al bosque, en ese momento nos tomamos de las manos y acomodamos las maletas de tal modo que se tele transportaran con nosotros, cuando volvimos a abrir los ojos estábamos frente a una bella mansión de color negro con rojo, era un poco tétrica pero perfecta, era grande e imponente

Digno de un Vulturi –susurramos mi hermano y yo al mismo tiempo, por lo que todos reímos, entramos a la mansión, por dentro era lujosa y mas o igual de imponente que por fuera, los detalles eran perfectos, el lobby era del mas fino mármol, decorado con pequeños talles, las escaleras en la mitad tenían un pasamanos de madera fina, lo que parecía caoba, las columnas de la casa eran en mármol, y venían trazadas con finos dibujos de ramas y hojas, subí a velocidad vampírica y abrí la primera puerta de la derecha, era un cuarto hermoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco pero tenían un diseño como de redes en color negro y rojo, la cama era King size, cuadrada en la mitad de la habitación, habían armarios acorde a la decoración y un bello candelabro justo encima de la cama, el techo caía como en picos y estaba pintado de la misma forma que las paredes, la cama estaba tendida con un bello cobertor de encaje rojo, con fondo negro, el espaldar de la cama también tenia finos trazos, pero eran algo así como una leyenda en hebreo que decía "el poder lo tienen los mejores, porque son mejores que los demás" sonreí, muy Vulturi, en un rincón de la habitación había una puerta, lo que supuse era un baño personal, cuando entre no pude hacer mas que sonreír mas amplio, el baño era esplendido, era todo en vidrio, lo único en porcelana era la hermosa tina circular que había en la esquina derecha, había una ducha y un especie de jacuzzi, la ducha era bastante amplia y tenia todo tipo de mangueras especiales, el toilette era aun mas divertido, para que mierdas queríamos un toilette?, me reí por lo bajo mientras salía de nuevo del baño, me deje caer en la cama y gemí por lo suave y relajante que era sentir mis músculos destensados

Bella – escuche que me llamaban detrás de la puerta, bufe por lo bajo, no podía relajarme, esto era trabajo, no vacaciones

Entra Felix – susurre por lo bajo, el entro y se sentó en el borde de mi cama mirándome burlonamente

Se que quieres descansar y todo eso, a pesar de que sabemos que no estas cansada, pero quisiéramos darnos un tour por este pueblucho, y comprar un par de cosas que no trajimos, tenemos que inscribirnos en el instituto mediocre ese y todo, así que, LEVÁNTATE PEREZOSA! – cuando Felix termino su gran sermón, pude darle un bello golpe en la cabeza antes de levantarme y caminar junto a ese zopenco que se hacia llamar mi hermano, cuando llegue al lobby ya todos estaban esperándonos, fui hasta el garaje y adivinen que encontré, una hermosa camioneta Range Rover ultimo modelo estaba esperándonos, de color negro brillante, era jodidamente hermosa, en todos los sentidos, tome las llaves que estaban colgadas al lado del interruptor de luz, desactive la alarme y me subí mientras Dem abría el garaje, saque esa hermosa del garaje y los demás se subieron, cuando ya todo estuvo perfecto arranque a toda velocidad, llegamos en menos de lo posible al viejo y oxidado instituto de Forks, nos bajamos de la camioneta y caminamos hasta la pequeña caseta del instituto, cuando entramos una señora de pelo negro con gafas oscuras y amplias levanto la mirada hasta nosotros *son tan hermosos, incluso mas que los Cullen, contrólate Dorothy* (N/A: cuando aparecen estos signos *…* son que Bella esta leyendo los pensamientos o Edward, o Daniel, dependiendo de quien este de POV, ok? Si, bueno, sigamos) bufe por lo bajo, nosotros no éramos comparables con esos Cullen, éramos MIL VECES MEJORES, le sonreí amablemente a la muchacha

Quédense afuera, yo arreglo esto – susurre tan rápido que ningún humano lo captaría, los chicos aceptaron la orden en silencio y salieron de la oficina, camine hasta la señora y me pare frente a ella, aun sonriendo falsamente.

Somos nuevos en Forks y queremos inscribirnos en el instituto – le dije con tono de voz suave y dulce a lo que ella un poco nerviosa me paso las fichas de inscripción, las llene con rapidez diciendo que nuestro tutor vivía en Italia, nada muy concreto, cuando termine de llenarlas, la señora tomo las fichas y las inscribió en el sistema, me dio mis horarios, susurre un leve gracias y Sali por la puerta

Ok chicos, estos son los horarios, vamos al centro comercial a comprar los útiles – dije mientras caminábamos hacia la camioneta, nos subimos y salimos a toda velocidad hasta el centro comercial de Forks que era probablemente, mas pequeño que la mansión donde estábamos viviendo, pero tenia lo necesario, no estábamos comprando ropa ni mucho menos, solo un par de libros y cosas así, cuando terminamos de comprar subimos de nuevo a la camioneta y nos dimos un pequeño paseo por Forks con la satisfacción de ver a los humanos desnucarse casi para mirar la imponente camioneta, quienes son?, que hacen aquí?, eran los pensamientos comunes de los humanos que nos veían, y eso que los vidrios estaban tan polarizados que no nos veían, si no, la confusión y el revoloteo de miles de suposiciones hubiera sido mayor y mas insoportable, cuando llegamos de nuevo a la mansión recordé a la manada de lobos por el olor marino, recordé el tratado entre los Cullen y los Quileutes y en ese momento supe que tenia que hablar con cierto alfa de cierta manada de lobos, cuando llegamos los chicos se bajaron pero yo no

Tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas vale? Nos vemos mas tarde – susurre rápidamente mientras daba reversa y salía a toda velocidad por el camino, doble a la derecha camino a la Push, el hogar de los Quileutes, en la línea que dividía territorios pude ver a dos lobos, por sus pensamientos supe de inmediato que eran Quil y Paul, que estaban de turno en ese momento, y por sus pensamientos supe que Sam, el alfa de la manada, estaba en su casa, acelere antes de que ellos intentaran pararme, los aullidos de prevención los escuche a lo lejos, pero alcance a llegar a la casa de Sam antes de que el se convirtiera para ir a ver a la manada, abrí la puerta de la camioneta y me baje lentamente, cuando estuve frente a Sam el shock aun lo comía por dentro

Be..Bella? – pregunto atónito, me reí por lo bajo pero negué

Mi nombre es Isabella Vulturi, Sam, y venia a hablar contigo como alfa de la manada, no quiero tener problemas con los quileutes por mi forma de alimentación – dije mirándolo fijamente *alimentación? De que habla? No puede ser vampiro, escucho su corazón*, sonreí frente a la ingenuidad de Sam

Mi corazón late, pero me alimento de sangre humana, como todos los vampiros – sonreí sádicamente mientras la confusión se acentuaba esta vez en sus rasgos *lees mi pensamiento? Pensé que solo la sanguijuela Cullen podía hacerlo*, me reí por lo bajo

No lo hago igual que Cullen, pero pronto lo hare, ya sabes, lo de leerte la mente, solo puedo hacerlo con una persona a la vez y… – empecé a explicarle, y luego me recordé quien era, y que no le debía explicaciones a el ni a nadie – mira Sam solo vine aquí porque ni yo ni mi familia queremos tener problemas con ustedes – dije mirándolo, Sam asintió y me pidió que le explicara

La situación es esta Sam, mi familia y yo nos alimentamos de humanos, somos 6, y estaba pensando que para que fuera justo, cazaremos regularmente en Seattle así no tenemos problemas de alimentarnos de uno de tus chicos o alguien de Forks – dije calculadoramente, el asintió secamente

Entiendo Isabella, me dirías quien es tu familia? – dijo mirándome fijamente, el también estaba en actitud de alfa

Eso no es necesario Sam, solo, dile a tus muchachos que no se les ocurra herir a uno de mi familia, o te juro que tomare medidas Sam, y no te gustaran – dije mirándolo retadoramente, al principio sentí su shock pero luego asintió levemente

Que paso con la dulce bella que conocía? – susurro Sam por lo bajo antes de que me fuera, eso me congelo en mi puesto, me di la vuelta, mis ojos estaban rojos según lo que sentía, por lo que Sam abrió sus ojos impresionado

Se murió Sam, Bella Swan esta muerta – dije antes de subirme a la camioneta y partir a toda velocidad hacia la mansión, con esa frase repitiéndose en mi mente, mientras sonreí casi con burla para mi misma, Bella Swan estaba muerta, desde hacia ya muchos años.

* * *

><p>LUISA: AJA! LES GUSTO O NO? SABEN QUE SI XD<p>

JAKE. DEJEN RR'S QUE LUISA ANDA DEPRE Y ESO LA ALEGRARIA

LUISA: SI, QUIZAS MATE A ALGUN PERSONAJE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

TODOS: NO!

LUISA: OK OK, ENTONCES NO

BELLA: BESOS

EM: ABRAZOS

ED: Y SEXIES VAMPIROS


	10. Chapter 9

LUISA: CHANCHANCHAN VOLVIIIIIIII POR USTEDES, ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TODAS LAS HERMOSAS QUE ME DEJAN RR, LAS AMOOOO USTEDES ME MOTIVAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO Y TENGO UNA CONEXION MUY FUERTE CON ESTA HISTORIA

JAKE: PERSONAJES QUE RECONOZCAN SON DE S. MEYER, LOS OTROS Y LA TRAMA SON SOLOD E NUESTRA ADORABLE LUUU

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9<p>

ISABELLA's POV

Cuando llegue a la mansion, me baje de inmediato, abri la puerta y todo estaba curiosamente silencioso, no tenia que poner ni un solo pie dentro para saber que ellos no estaban, camine hasta la mesa donde divisiba una carta, la tome entre mis dedos y la abri con lentitud, uno nunca sabia que esperar de los chicos, sobre todo cuando Felix y Demetri estaban cerca, sus bromas eran algo... Pesadas, la lei detenidamente enojandome poco a poco con cada palabra

"Hermanita hermosa, se que probablemente nos querras torturar despues de esto, pero ya que te fuiste aprovechamos el tiempo para hacer algo productivo! Les daremos el saludo de Bienvenida a los CULLEN! A poco no te alegra! Prometo que no los dañaremos...mucho!

Te aman

Felix, Dem. Alec, y Dan

PD: arrastramos a Jane a esto porque ella no queria ir sin ti, y me pidio que te lo dijera"

Mi cara valia oro, grite a todo lo que daban mis pulmones, estaba segura de que los chicos me habian oido, y de que Dan podia sentirlo, si, me vengaria, pero antes, preferia jugar un poco con los Cullen

Daniel POV:

Sonrei cuando vi a mi hermanita alejarse

Tengo una idea - susurre sonriendo maliciosamente mirando a mis 3 hermanos favoritos

Que estas pensando cerebro del mal? - susurro Felix sonriendo, detestaba sus apodos, de verdad, pero ahora tenia algo mas interesante en mente, anote mentalmente vengarme, luego

Ya que mi hermosa Bella se fue... - vi a Alec alzar la mano protestando y solo negue restandole importancia - que tal si vamos y les damos un saludo a nuestros viejos amigos Cullen, eh? - dije sonriendo, ellos se carcajearon y Jane se materializo a mi lado en segundos

No Dan, es mala Idea, sabes que tu hermana se molestara! - dijo Jane tomandome de la mano, negue

Oh vamos Jane, no seas aguafiestas hermanita, si quieres puedes quedarte nadie te obligara - exclamo Alec sonriendo, me rei mientras asentia

No han pensado que Dan puede descontrolarse? Ni loca me quedo aqui esperando a ver que pasa - murmuro Jane mirandome fijamente, suspire y subi mi mano para acariciar su mejilla

No te estreses, amor! Nada pasara creeme - susurre infundiendole valor, ella suspiro y asintio

Asi que! Que esperan Vulturis, vamos a Saludar a nuestros... Amiguitos - susurro macabramente Dem, rei por lo alto mientras salia corriendo por la puerta, no sin antes dejar una carta para Isa, amaba correr, era liberador para mi, era una de las cosas que mas amaba de mi condicion, porque podia sentir la adrenalina, mi corazon bombeando a mil por hora, mi sangre palpitando dentro de mi, mire a mi izquierda y Dem aullo con jubilo y vi a Felix alzar su puño, a mi derecha estaban Alec y Jane, quienes mantenian en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que causaria escalofrios hasta al mas valiente, cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para olerlos pare y los chicos conmigo, nos protegi mental y fisicamente, y empezamos a avanzar a un paso rapido pero elegante, cuando llegamos al frente de la mansion, Los Cullen aun no salian, sonrei, habia cumplido mi cometido

Cullens! - susurro Jane por lo bajo, escuche ruidos en la casa

*que demonios?* escuche una voz en mi mente, era gruesa y se mostraba confundida

Salgamos - susurro una voz pasiva, vi como la puerta se abria y salian los vegetarianos que habia visto en los pensamientos de los Denalie, segun recordaba, los dos que se hicieron en la mitad eran los lideres, los otros eran sus hijos, como ellos hacian creer a los humanos, tuve ganas de reir, unas que se apagaron cuando mi mirada se poso en Edward Cullen, gruñi sin poder controlarme, el nos miraba con fijeza, sonrei ya que sabia porque lo hacia

*porque no los vi venir?* penso una voz aguda y fina,

*No leo sus pensamientos* y esa era la voz del Cullen que odiaba con mas fuerza

A que debemos la visita? - dijo el hombre del medio, Felix sonrio burlonamente

Queriamos darles un saludo, pasaremos un tiempo aqui - susurro Felix con el mismo tono de su sonrisa mientras se bajaba la capa, los demas lo hicieron, a excepcion mia, desvie mi mirada de el lider, Jane me habia informado por sus pensamientos los nombres de cada uno, habia optado por aceptar el don de Leer mentes ilimitado, los otros dos, eran poco interesantes

A si? - pregunto la rubia con veneno en la voz

Si, algun problema rubita? - susurro mi amor con el mismo tono

Ya veras a quien llamas rubita - cuando vi que se ponia en posicion de ataque, gruñi y deje un leve hilo de fuego en medio de los dos, vi la sorpresa en sus ojos, la rubia se relajo y yo no pude hacer mas que reir

Son bastante... Comicos - susurre por lo bajo haciendo que los Vulturi se rieran

Y tu quien eres? - dijo el Grandote, sonrei y me quite la capa, sus pensamientos estallaron, amaba parecerme a Bella

*sus ojos...*

*su pelo...*

*se parece a BellyPum*

Los pensamientos eran basicamente esos, sonrei de nuevo

Mi nombre es Daniel Vulturi, un Pla... No, mi hermana me enseño a no mentir - sonrei ironicamente, los chicos se carcajearon

Carlisle asintio y me miro con fijeza tratando de encontrar algo, luego miro a Edward y este nego

Interesantes dones los de su familia - sonrei sarcasticamente, de nuevo sorpresa, oh como amaba ser yo

De que hablas? - susurro Esme, la "madre", en los pensamientos de Bella, era la que menos odiaba, pero igual, todos ellos la habian abandonado, eso hizo que mis ojos se encendieran en rojo, solo recordarlo, de nuevo sorpresa

*que mierda fue eso?* penso el grandulon, Emmett

*sus ojos... * penso Esme

Nada, en realidad, veniamos a informarles que viviremos en este lugar... Asi que, no queremos roces innecesarios con ustedes - susurre con voz neutra, de verdad, aunque amaria que sucediera

Bueno, espero que puedan adaptarse a la forma de alimentacion - dijo El lider con mi mismo tono, lo mire con incredulidad

Si, muy chistoso usted, no pienso cambiar la sangre humana por nada - susurre un poco agresivo

Pero... Tu corazon late... - susurro la enana con curiosidad

De veras? - susurre con sarcasmo, los chicos volvieron a reirse y vi al rubio emocional tensarse

Te agradeceria que no ofendieras a mi hermana - susurro el Cullen, oh Si

Tu! Maldita sea Cullen, ni me dirijas la palabra, te mataria, pero me pidieron no causar problemas - gruñi las palabras, los demas se pusieron en posicion de defensa, pero entonces recorde que tendria tiempo de controlarme y entonces escuche un grito fuerte

OH MIERDA! - susurre tapandome los ojos

Nuestra princesa se ha dado cuenta - susurro burlonamente Felix, me hice para atras y cerre mis ojos

*Daniel Alexander Vulturi Angellus! * escuche su grito mental

Que tan enojada esta? - susurro Alec sonriendo

Mucho, me llamo por mi nombre completo - sonrei, sabia que eso haria que no tuviera dudas en volar y encararme por lo que sonrei ampliamente, los chicos y yo miramos hacia el cielo, y los Cullen confundidos nos imitaron, pronto vi la silueta de mi hermosa hermana en el cielo descender en picada, luego se acomodo y termino en el suelo, un aterrizaje impecable, retrajo sus alas y con la capa aun puesta volvio a mirarme!

Que Rayos Te Pasa Daniel? - grito fuera de si

Lo siento Isa, pero, queria darle un saludo a nuestros "amigos" -susurre haciendo las comillas con las manos, ella nego con la cabeza y se acerco a Alec caminando sensualmente

Estas castigado, un mes sin sexo - susurro en su oido antes de alejarse, todos nos reimos mientras Alec hacia un mohin con su labio

No se rian, me vengare - susurro maleficamente entonces todos nos callamos de sopeton y sinceramente, lamentamos el hecho, Bella sonrio e hizo que una rafaga de viento le arrancara la capa y la alcanzo con su mano antes que volara, Los Cullen quedaron en shock y ella solo pudo reirse maleficamente

EDWARD's POV:

Ahí estaba, mi hermoso angel, viva, despues de 100 años, estaba... Hermosa, jodidamente sexy, reproduci de nuevo sus comentarios en mi mente, Alec tenia sexo con ella?, y lo mas importante, que hacia mi angel blanco con los Vulturi? Y porque rayos tenia Alas negras sobresaliendo de su espalda?

* * *

><p>LUISA: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN LLEGO BELLA A LA ESCENA Y SE FORMO LA QUE ESPERABAN, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MUCHAS MAS EXPECTATIVAS DE LAS COSAS QUE SUCEDERAN XDDDDDD<p>

JAKE: ESO ESTARA BUENO, CUANDO APAREZCO YO¡?

LUISA: PRONTOOOOOOO

ED: RAYOS RAYOS RAYOS

ISABELLA: DAN ME HIZO HACERLO

DAN: ERA LO QUE DESEABAS

LUISA: EN FIN! NO DIGAN NADA MAS, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP, DEJEN RR'S LAS AMOOOO

EDWARD: BESOS

DAN: LATIGAZOS, OKNO, ABRAZOS XD


	11. Chapter 10

Luisa: lo que TANTO ESTUVIERON ESPERANDO POR LEER, AQUI LES TENGO EL ENFRENTAMIENDO XD, JAAJAJAJ ESPERO NO DESEPCIONARLAS PORQUE A MI PERSONALMENTE NO ME GUSTO MUCHO COMO QUEDO PERO NO PUEDO FORZAR A MIS PERSONAJES, HABRA ALGO UN TOQUE MAS FUERTE, PORQUE, ADIVINEN QUIENES VIENEN DE VISITA? OH SI

ED: ME QUIERES MATAR O QUE?

LUISA: NO, PERO FUISTE MUY CABRON CON ELLA Y LAS PAGARAS XD

BELLA. YEAH MEN

LUISA Y BELLA SE CHOCAN LOS 5 XD

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10<p>

ISABELLA's POV:

Mire fijamente a cada Cullen, todos tenían en su rostro un claro signo de sorpresa, sonreí mirándolos, y ellos sonrieron, me reí, acaso creían que me alegraba estar frente a ellos, oh rayos no, yo solo quería algo de diversión, Emmett corrió hacia mi por lo que me eleve con rapidez, los chicos gruñeron por su proximidad, y alce una mano, impidiéndoles el ataque que maquinaban

Que pasa? Baja para que pueda saludarte hermanita – dijo Emmett sonriéndome ampliamente

Como rayos me has llamado? – Gruñi salvajemente, mi voz era amenazadora, y mis ojos brillaron en color carmesí, Emmett retrocedió algunos pasos, y yo sonreí – manteen tu posición Cullen, no quiero tener que arrancarte un brazo si me tocas – le gruñi de nuevo aterrizando al lado de Daniel, quien me abrazo por la cintura, Felix alzo la mano y yo choque los cinco con el

Quien rayos eres tu y que hiciste con Bella? – susurro Alice mirándome, sonreí sádicamente

Quien rayos eres tu para hablarme así, y que rayos tienes que reclamar cuando abandonaste a una pobre humana en medio del bosque? – le gruñi en respuesta, ella también se encogió y Jasper se hizo frente a ella en posición de defensa, me reí de el – Estas retándome eh? – susurre sonriente poniéndome en su misma posición, y estirando mis alas a lo mas que podía, dándome una apariencia amenazante, gruñi guturalmente, Alice puso su mano en el pecho de su esposo, quien se relajo de nuevo, me reí

Partida de estúpidos y cobardes vampiros – susurro Alec desde el otro lado – de verdad, es una ofensa a nuestra especie – todos rieron y yo solo negué sonriendo divertidamente

Ella no tiene culpa de nada – susurro Aquel al otro lado, lo mire fijamente, mis músculos se tensaron y sentí la sangre quemando por mis venas, el fénix se aproximo siseando, sonreí sádicamente y algo dentro de mi exploto, lo siguiente de lo que fui consiente fue Cullen retorciéndose sobre el pasto, mi propio don de tortura recorría su cuerpo de hielo, haciéndole sentir el dolor mas agudo que un vampiro puede sentir, muchos de los que habían pasado por el me decían que era incluso peor que la mordedura de uno de los mas antiguos vampiros, los alaridos de Cullen se escuchaban por el bosque y rebotaban en los arboles, sonreí de nuevo y aumente la intensidad del don, escucha a Esme gritar pidiendo que parara, pero algo dentro de mi no quería parar, me acerque lentamente a Cullen, lo tome del rostro e hice que me mirara, el sufrimiento escocía en su mirada, sonreí sádicamente y apreté mi agarre alzándolo, gruñi y lo tire al otro lado del pequeño prado contra un abeto de varios metros que traqueo y se resquebrajo justo por el lugar por donde yo había lo había tirado, suspire parando el don que aun recorría su cuerpo y volví a mi lugar

Prometí a mi padre no hacerles daño y lo cumpliré – susurre mirando a Cullen, quien estaba rendido sobre el pasto, sabia que la tortura los dejaba algo aturdidos, me di la vuelta decidida a irme ya antes de que el deseo me ganara y terminara matándolo, mire a Dan quien estaba siendo abrazado por Jane, suspire y estire mis alas, iba a irme lo juro, pero su voz me congelo

No se como te volviste esto que eres, pero recuperare a mi Bella, la humana que amo – susurro con voz quebradiza levantándose con esfuerzo, gruñi de nuevo y me di la vuelta

CALLA – grite mirándolo llena de rabia y odio, la sangre ardió bajo mi piel, El Fénix pulsaba en mi cabeza – tu no tienes el mas mínimo derecho de nada Cullen, de nada!, abandonaste a una pobre humana en medio del bosque, no te importo, sabias que era frágil, que podía morir ahí, y te fuiste, pero te lo informo ya no soy aquella humana idiota y torpe, y si me retas disfrutare matarte – susurre sombríamente, el suelo tembló con suavidad bajo mis pies – no pretendí tener que volver a verlos a ninguno de ustedes – gruñi señalándolos a todos, mirando con el odio respectivo a cada uno, ninguno de ellos tenia ni siquiera el puto valor de sostenerme la mirada– pero aquí estoy, y no permitiré que ninguno de ustedes, se pase conmigo o mi familia, no me busquen, porque antes era tonta y se divirtieron con su pequeña mascota, pero ahora, no lo soy, y no tendré problemas en eliminarlos si es necesario – termine de decir, me di la vuelta y me alce sobre el aire, volé lo mas rápido que pude hasta casa y abrí la puerta azotándola con una fuerza extrema que se redujo a astillas, grite intentando desahogarme, corrí afuera y empecé a golpear cada árbol que se cruzaba en mi camino, acabe con demasiada fauna, hasta que sentí una mano sobre mi hombro y un efecto tranquilizante recorriéndome, suspire y me deje caer de espaldas sobre el suelo, enterré mis manos en la tierra intentando canalizar mis energías

Si hubiera sabido que te pondrías así, no habría hecho eso – susurro Dan acostándose a mi lado, negué

No es tu culpa, habría pasado y prefiero que pasara sin ningún humano cerca, si hubiera pasado en el parqueadero del instituto probablemente los humanos se habrían espantado y habríamos tenido que matar a todo Forks – susurre riéndome, me parecía cómica la idea de matar a todo Forks solo porque yo no me podía controlar, es decir, serian un buen banquete, pero Neh, Dan se rio por mis pensamientos y lo que dije

A papá no le habría gustado eso – susurro Dan entre risas, negué sonriendo burlonamente, me acosté de medio lado mirando su sonrisa

Probablemente no – susurre, el se volteo y me miro, le guiñe el ojo y el se rio y se rio, cuando se calmo se levanto y me ayudo a levantarme también, entramos juntos a la casa con el aun riéndose por lo bajo por mis comentarios, tanto audibles como mentales

Hiciste astillas la puerta, y ahora? – pregunto Felix recogiendo las astillas entre sus dedos y volviéndolas aserrín, me reí

Compraremos otra – dije encogiéndome de hombros haciendo obvia la solución, el se rio y asintió

Que esta vez sea de algo mas resistente – comento Jane riéndose, todos asentimos de acuerdo y nos reímos de la situación

Que hacías mientras tu bello hermano y nosotros causábamos líos donde los Cullen?- dijo Alec abrazándome y poniendo su pecho contra mi espalda

Hay una aldea cerca de la isla de la Push, llamada Quileutes, y hay una manada, no, no son licántropos – susurre mirando a una alarmada Jane que tenia la pregunta gritada en sus pensamientos, ella sonrió tranquilizándose y recostando su cuerpo contra el pecho de mi hermanito – aunque ellos creen que lo son, en realidad son metamorfos, que curiosamente expresaron su forma en lobos, tenia que hablar con el líder sobre nosotros y nuestra dieta, no quiero problemas con ellos – dije recostándome al completo sobre Alec quien masajeaba gentilmente mis hombros, gemí por la sensación y el se rio

Algo mas que debamos saber? – pregunto Dem mirándome, asentí

Jacob Black – susurre recordando que el nos daría algo de problemas, no seria raro tener que verlo por los alrededores

Que hay con ese chucho? – pregunto Alec en su papel de novio posesivo, me reí y le pegue en el hombro

El chucho esta enamorado de mi o algo así, y quedo mal cuando supo que supuestamente me había muerto, y ya sabes, quizás lo vean merodeando por ahí, no le hagan daño, a ninguno de ellos, no quiero enfrentarme a Sam – susurre con los ojos cerrados, transmití todo lo necesario a la mente de cada uno y escuche los asentimientos mentales, asentí y me aleje de Alec caminando hacia las escaleras, me acosté en la cama, escuche que abrían la puerta y la cerraban, los pasos en el suelo, el peso en mi cama, un solo olor, Alec, su cuerpo se posiciono a horcajadas sobre el mío de espaldas, rompió mi blusa salvajemente y me la arranco, me quito el sostén, luego sentí un liquido espeso y frio sobre mi espalda, sus manos recorrieron mi espalda dando suaves masajes, gemí con fuerza, esto era tan placentero

Gracias gatito – susurre relajándome completamente, el bufo por el apodo

Es por cosas como estas que me quieres eh? – Susurro riendo para el mismo – porque complazco todos tus caprichos – dijo haciéndome reír, asentí y escondí mi cara entre la costosa almohada de plumas, cerré mis ojos y me relaje tanto, que termine durmiéndome, en medio de la somnolencia sentí sus labios sobre mi sien y un dulces sueños, sonreí

Te Quiero Alec – susurre con voz pesada y somnolienta…

Te amo mi Isa – escuche que me decía antes de caer en la inconsciencia, luego le diría que tiene que olvidar su amor por mi…

* * *

><p>LUISA: CADA VEZ AMO MAS A ALEC! NO AMAN ESTA FACETA DE UN ALEC ENAMORADO Y TIERNO? YO SI<p>

ALEC: TU SABES QUE ME AMAS

LUISA: SI PERO NO LE DIGAMOS A BELLA

BELLA. LUISAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

LUISA Y ALEC HUYEN JUNTOS 1313 OKNO

ALICE. YO ESTOY TRISTE PERO LES AGRADEZCO POR LEER

DEM: ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO XD Y DEJEN SUS RR CON SU OPINION

FELIX:PD: SI LU LLEGA A LOS 105 COMENTARIOS EN TRES HORAS XD SUBE OTRO CAP DE INMEDIATO :D


	12. Chapter 11

Luisa. lo prometiod es deuda :') que orgullo ustedes, son las mejores lectoras a las que podria aspirar! LAS AMOOOOOO

JAKE: Y YO

ALEC: Y YO

EDWARD: ERAN MIAS! MIERDA!

LUISA: ESTA DEDICADO A TMPASSION, ISA, PERL ROSE, NANDA,HILDIUX, RENESME CULLEN: SI FUISTE EL 105 XD, Y MONIPAST

GRACIAS CHICAS :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

SAM's POV:

Estaba en shock y eso era decir poco, No que Bella se había muerto? Pues yo la había visto muy vivita y coleando, aun seguía mirando hacia donde la camioneta se había ido, pero Neh, yo no tenia tanta imaginación como para imaginarme una cosa de esas, suspire, tendria que contarle a la manada y había alguien a quien especialmente tendría que dejarle en claro que se tenia que comportar para evitar problemas, esta no era la Isabella dulce y tierna, esta era una Isabella completamente zorra y mala, su tono amenazador y su mirada carmesí me lo dejaron en claro, me despoje de mis ropas antes de transformarme, aullé convocando a todos a una reunión mientras corría intentando pensar lo menos probable en Bella y su cambio, cuando todos estuvimos en el claro suspire y aclare mis ideas antes de "hablar" por primera vez (N/A: como todas sabéis los Quileutes en su etapa de lobos hablan por sus pensamientos, así que los hare subrayados y al final pondré sus nombres para cada pensamiento)

He tenido un pequeño encuentro hace unos momentos con una persona que casi todos queríamos y amábamos. - pensó Sam con tono neutro y serio, de Alfa

Dinos de quien se trata Sam - pensó Jake mirando a Sam con extrema curiosidad en sus ojos lobunos

Vimos una camioneta de pelos pasar a toda velocidad, debo decir que era realmente cool pero ostentosa, no sabíamos quien era por eso aullamos en advertencia, pero al parecer, nada paso no? - pensó Quil suspirando y esperando a que su pellejo no estuviera jodido

No, problemas no hubo, pero de que pasó algo paso - pensó Sam mirando a Quil, este suspiro de forma lobuna y todos se rieron

Nos salvamos Quil - pensó Paul sonriendo socarronamente, su hocico temblaba levemente, aguantando la risa

Que paso? Quien iba en la camioneta, Sam? - pregunto Seth en un pensamiento muy curioso, creando para el diferentes hipótesis

Isabella Swan - pensó con neutralidad Sam, la reacción fue exacta

Ella no estaba muerta? - pensó Leah irritada

Eso no es posible - pensó en shock Jared

Bella... Mi Bells? - pensó Jake sin reaccionar aun

Nuestra Chica Vampiro? - pensó Quil en tan shockeado como Paul, que no pensaba en Nada... De verdad en Nada!

Estas seguro Sam? - pensó Seth quien estaba mas racional que todos

Si, Seth... Era Isabella, pero me dejo en claro que ya no era nuestra Bella, y mucho menos una Swan, su nombre es Isabella Vulturi... Y no es humana - pensó Sam...

COMO QUE ISABELLA VULTURI?... espera… como es eso de que no es Humana? – pensó Jake alterado, su Bella no estaba muerta, pero ya no era su Bella?... ya no era humana?...

Si, no se que sea en verdad, si vampiro o que rayos… pero tengo algo muy en claro, dejo de ser la Bella que conocíamos, no es humana, y su personalidad no es la misma, incluso me amenazo, y me hablo de un clan de vampiros… me dijo que si les hacíamos daño a si fuera por equivocación, lo lamentaríamos – pensó Sam rápidamente, Leah gruño, no podía creer que esa pequeña humana despreciable volviera, y dañara de nuevo todo el esquema de la tribu

Pues lo lamentara ella, porque si me toca un solo pelo, La Mato – Pensó Leah gruñendo de nuevo

Tu la matas, y yo te parto el hocico Leah – Gruño Jake parándose frente a ella, como siempre que se retaban, hubieron unos cuantos aruñetazos, mordiscos, nada grave

PAREN – grito Sam con su voz alfa, por lo que ambos se encogieron y Jake volvió a su lugar

Que mas dijo? – Seth era el único de la manada que pensaba con claridad, obviamente había extrañado a Bella ya que la consideraba como una hermana, pero el tenia que evaluar sus posibilidades de recuperarla, que de por si, por las descripciones de Sam parecían muy pocas

Y lo son Seth, ella ya no es Bella, me dejo muy en claro que no quiere que la llamen así, no quiero problemas muchachos, ella ya no es una de nosotros, se ha convertido en algo que no quiero enfrentar, no se le acerquen, no la molesten, saben que un vampiro se descontrola con un lobo, No Quiero Una Lucha Sin Necesidad, a quedado claro? – pregunto Sam mirando especialmente a Jacob, quien por influencia del tono Alfa, asintió respetando la decisión de Sam, el resto de la manada asintió

AH y una cosa mas… Isabella y su familia, cazan humanos – dijo antes de darse la vuelta y correr de regreso a casa, dejando a la manada en completo shock

ISABELLA'S POV:

Me levante un par de horas después, había dormido solo porque mi cuerpo estaba reteniendo tantas energía que tenia que haber una forma de canalizarlas, y esa única forma era dormir, me levante y camine con pasos lentos hasta para un humano hasta el armario, tome un sostén de encaje negro y una blusa de escote en V pronunciado de color rojo carmín que resaltaba notoriamente contra mi piel, me estire un poco y baje las escaleras deslizándome por el mango, cuando estuve a punto de caer hice una voltereta y aterrice suavemente en el suelo, escuche los aplausos de mi familia que estaban justo frente a mi, les sonreí e hice una reverencia

Que hora es? – susurre pegando mi cuerpo al de Alec, escuche su gruñido suave y su maldición mental

*jodida mierda, su escote, mierda, mierda, mierda, este mes sin sexo me va a matar* - Alec

Le sonreí y pase mi mano suavemente por su pecho, el la tomo y paro mis caricias, me reí y me separe de el

Son las 8 de la noche, y este puto domingo se volvió medio aburridor – gruño Dem desde el otro lado de la sala, apoyado sobre la pared, me reí

Les parece si vamos a Seattle, a cazar la cena y luego matamos algo de energía en algún club nocturno – dije haciendo la primera propuesta que se me había ocurrido

SI – gritaron todos a coro, menos Jane, la mire raro? Jane nunca se oponía a una noche de farra

Mañana tenemos instituto – dijo como si fuera la razón mas obvia, juro que todos la miramos como si estuviera loca, ella sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño – puto frio de Forks me esta afectando, SALGAMOS! – grito y se restregó sexymente contra Dan, sonreí mirándola y yo hice un pequeño baile sexy para mi, Alec no me quitaba la mirada de encima, por lo que me reí

UN MES SIN SEXO CARIÑO – le grite en la cara antes de salir corriendo hacia el bosque, donde el resto me esperaban

Lo se no me lo recuerdes – lo escuche susurrar antes de seguirnos, los chicos y yo nos reímos con fuerza y corrimos como nunca camino a Seattle

Estoy de vuelta mundo, prepárate – susurre siguiéndole la pista a un olor que me estaba matando la garganta…

* * *

><p>LUISA: COMO VEMOS, BELLA IS COME BACK PEOPLE<p>

BELLA: MEJOR QUE NUNCA ;)

ALEC: GRRRR

LUISA Y BELLA. UN MES SIN SEXO JAJAJAJAJJA

ALEC HACE PUCHERO

LUISA: DALE, HAY 106 RRS :D SI HACEN 120 EN DOS HORAS, SUBO EL CAP 11 ;) LAS AMO, Y GRACIAS


	13. Chapter 12

Luisa: HELOUUUU PEOPLEEEEEE LO SIENTO MUCHO SE QUE DEMORE DEMASIADO PERO GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS RR, LO HICE ALGO LARGO COMO RECOMPENSA, ESPERO Y LES GUSTSTEEEEEEEE

BELLA: YEAH BITCH AMO ESTE CAP

ED: YO IGUAAAAAAAAAAAAL :D

LU: LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON DE MEYER YA LO SABEN, EL RESTO VIENE DE MI PROFUNDA Y HERMOSA IMAGINACION

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 12<p>

Deje caer el cuerpo del último humano del cual me había alimentado, no había estado tan bueno como los otros cuatro, pero tenía sed, y este último había zaceado por completo mi apetito, después de un par de segundo, los chicos llegaron a mi lado cuando me entretenía jugando con el cuerpo del desgraciado humano, Alec se rio y me tomo de la mano

Ya déjalo, tenemos que irnos recuerdas – Alec me alejo del cuerpo, me di la vuelta entre sus brazos y deje un suave y húmedo beso en su cuello, lo que lo helo por completo

*joder… esta mujer va a matarme * -Alec

*uhh esa fue una jugada dura hermana* -Jane

Sonreí y choque los cinco con Jane, Alec rodo los ojos y se apoyo contra uno de los pinos que se extendían a nuestro alrededor, chasquee los dedos y en menos de un minuto el cuerpo del humano había quedado reducido a cenizas

A que club iremos? – pregunto Demetri pateando las cenizas del humano

No salía mucho cuando humana, pero hay un par de bueno clubs en Port Ángeles, así que, vamos – dije poniendo la capa sobre mi cuerpo, mis hermanos me imitaron y empezamos a correr hacia el club, antes de llegar me quite la capa por lo que los chicos hicieron lo mismo y la dejaron al lado del pino en el que estaba la mía, salimos del bosque caminando tranquilamente, las letras en neón que citaban "Dark Souls" me reí por lo irónico que era, ya que salía a la perfección con nosotros.

Me dirigí hacia el vigilante que quedándose embobado con mi belleza sobre humana nos dejo entrar, me reí de nuevo cuando pase al vigilante de VIP, estúpidos y hormonales humanos, Starships de Nicki Minaj sonaba a todo volumen en el club, Jane grito y me tomo de la mano llevándome hasta la pista, empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música por lo que captamos la atención de todos los humanos, con miradas deseosas y de envidia, sonreí y sacudí mi cabello esparciendo mi olor, por lo que los humanos casi sufren una combustión espontanea, pronto la música cambio y On the Floor lleno mis oídos, sonreí de forma sexy y empecé a moverme con suavidad y sensualidad, pronto sentí como alguien pegaba sus caderas a las mías y las movía en perfecta sincronización, gemí profundamente del asombro y el profundo deseo que infundio en mi ese movimiento

Por la forma en la que olía podía saber que era un humano, por lo que me pegue mas a el y recosté mi espalda en su pecho, con su corazón latiéndome en el oído

Dios – escuche que susurraba por lo bajo, sonreí

Como te llamas? – susurre mirando hacia arriba mordiéndome el labio, su mirada se dirigió justo a mi boca, lo escuche ronronear pero sacudió al cabeza y se aclaro, sonreí

Andrés… y tu preciosa? – su voz era ronca pero demasiado… sensual, este chico me atraía de forma sexual de una manera impresionante, es decir, es solo un humano, gemí

Hermoso tu nombre – susurre para distraerlo, empuje mi trasero mas fuerte contra sus caderas, el poso sus manos en mi espalda y empezó a acariciarme con suavidad empujándome suavemente para que quedara inclinada hacia el suelo, se lo hice mas fácil y me incline un poco mas, luego de un rato así, hice una bajada suave y me di la vuelta para que bailáramos de frente, gimió con profundidad

Cariño si sigues haciendo esas cosas, te tomare aquí y ahora – me susurro en el oído mordisqueándome el lóbulo, gemí y moví con fuerza mis caderas contra las suyas buscando fricción, pronto sentí como su pequeño, NADA PEQUEÑO, amiguito se emocionaba, sus labios buscaron los míos y me beso, sentí como introducía su lengua violentamente en mi boca, gemí y sin pensarlo me impulse para poner mis piernas en su cadera, los dos gemimos por el impacto, sus manos recorrían lo que podía de mi cuerpo, mi espalda, mis caderas, mi trasero, todo, lo jale con fuerza del pelo por lo que se separo de mis labios, me baje de el, le di un beso en el cuello y me di la vuelta, lo tenia siguiéndome en menos de unos segundos, pare bruscamente y me di la vuelta

Quieres acompañarme a un lugar? – dije con la voz mas inocente que tenia mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

*Oh Dios Mío, Esta mujer esta buenísima, esta será una muy buena noche, joder* -Andrés

Sonreí, seria su ultima noche, buena no, excelente, pero la ultima, Andrés me tomo de la cintura con posesión y gimió en mi oído un delicioso "Si"

…..

Me baje de su cuerpo muerto, había sido una tremenda deliciosa noche de sexo desenfrenado, me había controlado hasta donde había podido, pero cuando me pidió que lo montara las ganas me ganaron y termine hundiendo mis dedos en la carne caliente de su pecho, quizás le rompí las caderas cuando estaba demasiado cerca del clímax, el caso es que en este momento, Andrés estaba tan muerto como los humanos de los que me había alimentado

Lo siento – susurre con la misma voz con la que lo había invitado a tener sexo conmigo – pero no era mi intención – no pude evitar reírme de una forma que sonó demasiado malvada, lo envolví en las sabanas que lo rodeaban, me teletransporte hasta el bosque y las queme, cuando todo se volvió cenizas me teletransporte de nuevo hasta el motel, acomode de nuevo la cama, prendí las cámaras, y Sali de la habitación, pague el motel y Sali a la calle, eran algo así como las 5 de la mañana y Port Ángeles estaba completamente nublado, metí la mano en mi pantalón izquierdo donde estaba mi Iphone 5, cuando lo revise no pude evitar hacer una mueca, tenia 35 llamadas perdidas, 5 de Daniel, 10 de Jane, 10 de Alec, 2 de Dem, 2 de Felix y 6 de…Aro, mierda!

Marque el numero de mi padre y en el primer timbrazo contesto

ISABELLA MARIE VOLTURI ANGELLUS – me grito por el teléfono, bufe, odiaba que me gritaran

Lo siento papa, tenia el teléfono apagado y estaba un tanto distraída, pero estoy perfectamente bien – dije por la línea mientras caminaba hasta el bosque, el pino donde había dejado mi capa junto con las de los chicos estaba completamente vacio, rayos

Se que estas bien señorita, pero eso no evita que nos preocupemos, TE LE DESAPARECISTE A LOS CHICOS POR DIOS! Que estabas haciendo que estabas tan distraída? – cuestionó mi padre, sonreí mientras corría a toda la velocidad que mis piernas podían, había alcanzado los 250 km/h cuando estaba frente a la puerta de la casa

En realidad quieres saberlo? – le dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa, pronto tenia a todos mis hermanos justo frente a mi, Dem y Felix me miraban con diversión, Alec, Jane, y Daniel, por el contrario tenían una cara que mezclaba enojo y preocupación, justo antes de que empezaran sus reclamos alce mi mano y les mostré que estaba hablando por teléfono con papa

No, creo que lo sospecho y no quiero saber sobre esas actividades tuyas en especial – me reí por el teléfono, la cara de asco de Dani era probablemente la misma que tenia papa en Volterra

Esta bien papi, ya estoy aquí con los chicos, no me volveré a ir a divertirme sin decir, lo siento, podrías perdonarme? – pregunto haciendo pucheros por el teléfono, el serio y suspiro

Hay Bella, serás mi perdición, esta bien pequeña, pero, por la salud de tu viejo, que no se puede morir de un infarto, no hagas esto de nuevo bien? – dijo por el teléfono, pero no me dio tiempo a responder, como siempre, colgó y me dejo con el si en la boca, creo que ya sabia, que lo haría de nuevo y no iba a esperar a que le dijera una mentira, fueron cinco segundos de silencio y las preguntas empezaron

Donde estabas ¡? – Alec

Porque no nos avisaste? – Jane

Dime, por favor, que cuidaste los detalles del humano al que usaste para tus carnalidades? – Daniel

Estuvo bueno el sexo hermanita? – Dem

Me reí con la pregunta del último y me apresure a responderles a todos antes de que empezaran a hacer un show de esto

Estaba en un motel, Alec, y antes de que revires, ya te deje en claro nuestra situación y si no tendré nada contigo en un mes, no significa que me vaya a castigar a mi también, no les avise por… joder ese humano estaba demasiado bueno y si Daniel, si cuide cada detalle con el humano que use para mis carnalidades – se me escapo una risa diciendo eso, risa que Daniel, Felix y Dem acompañaron, los mellizos malvados solo rodaron los ojos – y si Joder, Dem, estuvo demasiado bueno, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un acto carnal así – Dem se quedo mirando a Alec y se carcajeo, lo cual nos contagio a todos

Eso quiere decir que te estas quedando corto en tu trabajo bro – dijo Felix dándole un golpe en el hombro a Alec que lo mando contra la pared con tanta fuerza que la tallo

Oh Rayos Chicos! – grito Jane revisando la pared con la mano, Felix se encogió de hombros e iba gritar algo sobre que no le importaba cuando los mande a callar, percibía el olor de forma leve pero estaba completamente segura del dueño de ese olor

Jacob Ephraim Black…

* * *

><p>LU: LES GUSTOOOOOOOOOOOOO?<p>

BELLA: A MI SI

ALEC: A MI NO, JODIDO HUMANO

DEM: YA ESTA MUERTO YA NO PUEDES TENER TU VENGANZA

ALEC TOMA A BELLA DE LA CINTURA Y CORRE

LU: LA NECESITO PARA EL OTRO CAP BAJALA EN ESTE INSTANTE

LUISA CORRE TRAS ALEC Y BELLA

DEM: ADIOS HERMOSAS LECTORAS, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN RR, SI NO LES GUSTO DEJEN DOS, YA SABEN LU AMA SUS RR, Y YO LAS AMO A USTEDES, SUEÑEN CON SU VOLTURI FAVORITO


	14. Chapter 13

LU: SE QUE HE SIDO UNA DESCONSIDERADA TOTAL, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO PERO ES QUE MI COLEGIO Y LAS LABORES SOCIALES NO ME DEJABAN, SORRY CHICAS LAS AMO Y LO SABEN

JAKE: HE AQUI EL CAPITULO 13 DE ESTA HISTORIA, DEDICADO A TODAS LAS HERMOSAS TWILIGHTERS QUE HAN TENIDO PACIENCIA CON ESTA ESCRITORA LOCA

ED: SOMOS DE MEYER, PARA DESGRACIA DE LUISA, LO QUE NO RECONOZCAN DE LA FAMOSA SAGA CREPUSCULO, SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS TWIHEARTS, ES DE LU

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 13

ISABELLA's POV:

Suspire, tendría que afrontar esta situación de la manera mas madura posible, sabia que en lo que a mi dependía me podía controlar perfectamente con su olor, su presencia y todo lo demás, pero no estaba muy seguro de que pensarían mis hermanos así que me apresure a sacarlos de casa

Llegaremos tarde, es el primer día, súbanse ya a esa maldita camioneta! Yo iré en mi hermosa bebe – dije con toda la tranquilidad pero imprimiendo con claridad el tono autoritario en mi voz, todos asintieron aceptando la orden y yendo hacia el garaje

Que mosca le pico? – susurro Demetri en el garaje

No lo se, pero cállate que puede oírnos recuerda, además, sus ojos están rojos y yo no quiero crear polémica aurita – le regaño Felix, luego escuche otros susurros y al final un golpe sordo

Que se callen y se suban ya! – susurro histéricamente Jane, sonreí desde el otro lado, escuche el ronroneo de la camioneta, la aceleración de la misma y luego nada, bueno, casi nada, escuche mas pronto de lo que quería los pasos en cuatro patas de quien era, antes de los… Ellos, mi único amigo en Forks, pronto escuche algo cambiar, el roce de la tela de algodón y los jeans contra su piel y por ultimo algunos pasos humanos y un toque en la puerta, bufe con la suficiente fuerza para que el me escuchara

*es Ella, reconocería esos bufidos donde fuera*

Sonreí, después de todo el no había sido un mal chico conmigo, abrí la puerta y lo mire a los ojos, recordé al verle muchas cosas sucedidas en Forks, en pocos minutos mis ojos se encendieron en color carmesí

Es cierto entonces? – dijo mirándome, cerré la puerta tras de mi y le hice señas para que nos sentáramos en el antejardín, cuando me senté en posición india en el suelo enterré mis dedos en la tierra tratando de calmarme, tiempo después mis ojos volvieron a su color normal

Es cierto exactamente que? – pregunte en tono defensivo, al primer momento se corrió un poco y se encogió por el tono de mi voz, pero luego se recupero y se cuadro bien

Ya no eres humana Bella, que paso contigo? – pregunto estirando su mano hacia mi con la intención de tocarme, gruñi por lo que se freno y devolvió su mano a su lugar

Paso que cambie Jacob, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber – dije parándome de mi lugar, antes de que pudiera moverme mucho me tomo de la mano y me halo hacia su cuerpo, gruñi con fuerza y empuje a Jacob con una fuerza un poco sobre humana, lo que hizo que cayera contra un árbol el cual se tumbo con la fuerza mía y el peso de su cuerpo

NO ME VUELVAS A TOCAR EN TU VIDA CHUCHO – grite mirándolo, lo mas probable es que mis ojos estuvieran de nuevo rojos, el se levanto sin un solo rasguño en su cuerpo como suponía, y me quedo mirando fijamente, en sus ojos había dolor, pero según sentía era algo mas allá del dolor físico, el se sentía herido porque yo lo había rechazado…

Bella- susurro, gruñi y me aleje un paso mas de el, quien se había acercado a mi a una velocidad increíble y había quedado a tres pasos de mi

No me digas Bella – susurre entre dientes – Mi nombre es Isabella y te pediría el favor que no me recuerdes lo absurdo y estúpido que suena esa abreviación – dije dándome la vuelta y caminando lejos de el, lo frustrante de Jacob es que no se rendía tan fácil, a los pocos minutos ya lo tenia caminando a mi lado

Porque? Que paso con esa tierna humana que se sonrojaba solo con un toque, a veces con menos que eso? – dijo Jacob dándome un pequeño empujón de hombros, gruñi con fuerza y reprimí mis ganas de arrancarle el hombro con que me había tocado

No existió Black, nunca, era solo una mentira – dije dándome la vuelta, recordando que no podía llegar al jodido instituto a pie

Y Cullen lo sabe? – 4 palabras y todo el cuerpo se me electrifico, sentí como la rabia subía hacia mi, el fénix rodearme, exigiéndome liberarlo, Jacob se acerco a mi tratando de hacer algo pero el calor a mi alrededor era insoportable hasta para su cuerpo… Grite, vi como se cubría los oídos, sabia que cuando estaba así podía llegar a gritar en un tono demasiado agudo… cuando me calme sentí al Fénix alejarse de mi – Que mierda fue eso? – susurro Jacob aun en shock

No me hables de esos chupasangre, no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos Black y ahora lárgate antes de que termine lo que empecé cuando te tire contra el árbol – me adentre en la casa ignorando sus quejas, saque la BMW de garaje y lo cerré, Black seguía parado en el antejardín y tenia una cara de tonto que podía con el, justo cuando iba a reclamarle por mirarme así me di cuenta de que estaba admirando a mi hija

NO ME JODAS, es hermosa, joder – grito con una voz demasiado femenina para su aspecto, me reí de el y encendí la moto que ronroneo tan deliciosamente como siempre lo hacia, la acelere y la vibración bajo mi cuerpo me hizo sentir completa, feliz

Córrete Black, tengo que ir al instituto – gruñi acelerando ya que se había parado frente a mi moto, el gruño y se empezó a quitar la ropa, grite y me cubrí los ojos - QUE DIABLOS TE SUCEDE BLACK? – grite histéricamente escuche su risa socarrona y luego un sonido de desgarro, la risa se transformo leves sonidos lobunos

Imbécil – susurre mas para mi que para el y acelere a fondo mi bebe, en poco tiempo el viento a -10 grados de Forks me daba justo en la cara, y a diferencia de los humanos, amaba esa sensación, sentí mi celular sonar, solté un mango del manubrio y conteste mi Iphone 5 Blanco

Donde estas hermanita? – Jane, sonreí, de seguro estaban esperándome para la maravillosa entrada

Llegando, quizás un par de cuadras, ustedes? – dije con rapidez prestando mas atención alrededor, de pronto detecte la hermosa y lujosa camioneta aparcada a un lado de la carretera, un poco oculta a simple vista humana – ya los veo, adiós – susurre antes de colgar, guarde mi Iphone en mi bolsillo y aparque al lado de la camioneta, Jane bajo su ventana, era ella quien había conducido, sonreí, las mujeres Vulturi teníamos la facilidad de conseguir lo que queríamos

Te parece si tu nos haces los honores, princesa? – pregunto Felix desde el asiento de atrás, acelere la moto, como disgusto y como signo de asentimiento, le guiñe un ojo a Jane y arranque a toda velocidad, la curva en el pequeño espacio del aparcamiento fue extrema, hice un par de locuras con mi bebe y luego la aparque lo mas lejos posible de la puerta, queríamos que nuestro desfile hacia los salones fuera lo suficientemente largo como para causar impacto en los estúpidos humanos, pero estaba segura que con solo entrar y vernos lo hacíamos, pronto la camioneta hizo la curva, frenando en seco haciendo sonar el pavimento, fue realmente oro ver la boca abierta de los humanos cuando la camioneta parqueo a la perfección al lado de mi moto, y Jane se bajo del lado del piloto, corrí hacia ella y chocamos palmas y caderas, le guiñe un ojo y luego sentí como alguien me tomaba de las caderas y me alzaba dándome vueltas, cuando me bajaron sabia a la perfección quien era

Eres la mejor mi amor – me susurro al oído Alec con una voz mas profunda de lo esperado, me apegue a su cuerpo, y con uno de los nuevos dones adquiridos le jugué sucio, lo escuche gemir profundamente, entonces sentí como una mirada me quemaba el cuerpo, y no era precisamente mi novio, alce la mirada y unos ojos color orbe se cruzaron en mi camino.

* * *

><p>LUISA: UH UH QUE EDDIE POOH ESTA CELOSO<p>

ED: PRIMERO NO ME DIGAS ASI Y SEGURO, RECUPERARE A MI MUJER

ALEC: NI EN TUS SUEÑOS REMEDO DE VAMPIRO

ED GRUÑE

LU: YA NIÑOS CONTROLENSE, LAS AMO MUCHACHAS ESPEREN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO MUY PRONTO

TODOS: SALUDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS Y RECUERDEN, LA SAGA ESTARA SIEMPRE EN NUESTROS CORAZONES Y MARCO NUESTRAS VIDAS


	15. Chapter 14

LUISA: NUEVO CAPITULO, DISFRUTENLO GENTE, A PORPOSITO, FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS NIÑAAAAAAAAAS, ESTO VA DEDICADO A TODAS USTEDES, SON UN AMOR, GRACIAS POR ESOS RR, ESO SIEMPRE ME MOTIVA

ED: COMO SIEMPRE, SOMOS DE MEYER, LO NO RECONOCIBLE O VINCULABLE CON LA SAGA CREPUSCULO, ES DE NUESTRA HERMOSA Y QUERIDA LULU

LU: GACHIAS POR EL DISCLA ED :D

ED: CON GUSTO PARA MIS PRINCESAS LU

BELLA: VEAMONOS ROCKEARLA XD

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 14

Edward'S POV:

Mi animal interior gruño de celos, Alec tenía sus manos alrededor de mi mujer, de mi Bella, de la mujer que yo amaba y amaría por siempre, una vocecita resonó en mi mente

_Ella ya no es nuestra Bella_

Suspire dándole la razón a esa voz, el momento en el que había descendido del cielo como el ángel que era me había dejado sin aliento, había confirmado mi extraña teoría, el problema es que ella no parecía el ángel dulce y puro que era mi Bella humana, ella lucia como un demonio, como una Vulturi, y lo mas triste de la historia, es que ella afirmaba serlo… Em carraspeo haciéndome apartar la mirada de Isabella

*Deja de mirarla Ed, estas siendo masoquista* - pensó Alice con preocupación, suspire

Volverá a ser mi Bella, te lo aseguro – susurre mas diciéndoselo al asqueroso Vulturi que ahora parecía que le inspeccionaba la garganta con su lengua, mi animal gruño de nuevo, por lo que preferí adentrarme en el instituto, mientras maquinaba secretamente mis planes para recuperar a mi princesa

ISABELLA'S POV:

Sonreí, era demasiado cómico la manera en la que Cullen se enojaba solo con verme junto a Alec, me di la vuelta y le di un beso apasionado a mi novio, sus manos me apresaron contra su cuerpo y su lengua recorría cada uno de los rincones de mi boca, gemí por lo bajo, los besos de Alec siempre te dejaban con ganas de mas, pero no iba a usar eso en mi contra, el estaba castigado y así seguiría

No, no, no jovencito – susurre separándome de el cuando sus besos bajaron hacia mi cuello – recuerda que estas castigado – le susurre en el oído, mordisquee suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, por lo cual emitió un gemido profundo

*joder*

Sonreí, últimamente sus pensamientos eran solo esa ultima palabra, me aleje de el y camine hacia la puerta contoneando mis caderas, amplié mi sonrisa al ver la forma como los humanos hombres me miraban, eran tan predecibles que no merecían respeto, cuando me adentre en el instituto, todos afuera empezaron a correr hacia las puertas, de repente estaban apurados por entrar

*Quien será? Como se llamara?* *Ojala me toque con ella en química*

*Deliciosa, Sexy, Un Ángel, la tendré en mi cama para el fin de curso * me frene con ese pensamiento, se parecía un poco al arrogante de Mike, suspire, recordé en donde estaba y que probablemente ese pensamiento venia del nieto de Newton, gruñi, si, era la única parte deplorable de esto

*debe estar llena de silicona, tengo que conseguir llegar a ella, Dios, este es el chisme bomba* me reí, sonaba muy Stanley, si, Tenia que ser una nieta de Jessica

Sabia que mi primera clase era Algebra, y que gracias a mi inteligencia sistemática, algo llamado hackear, mi horario era el mismo que el de mis hermanos, lo cual creaba un leve problema para el profesor de cada clase, pero a los Lamia con ellos, mi problema era estar junto a mis hermanos y el suyo mirar como hacia que hubieran los pupitres apropiados para cada alumno

Cuando llegue al salón, mis hermanos aun no habían llegado, ocupe un asiento, las mesas habían cambiado, ahora eran toda una mesa larga de siete pupitres, el único pasillo para pasar por las mesas estaba en la pared de la derecha mirando hacia el tablero, que ahora era de marcador y no de tizas, los pupitres eran mas confortables que las simple sillas de madera y metal , en una sola fila cabíamos todos, y sobraba un puesto, mis hermanos estaban acostumbrados a los humanos así que no tenia miedo de que pudieran comerse a ninguno, solo no quería a nadie interrogando a Felix o Dem, porque no sabia que podían decir, así que me senté en el primer pupitre, el que estaba al lado del pasillo, y no deje que ningún humano pasara hacia la fila, curiosamente ninguno hizo el intento de retarme, me tense cuando vi pasar a Jasper… solo, supuse que en los 100 años que habían pasado Jasper había adquirido mas control, el suficiente como para estar cerca de humanos y no querer matarlos y masacrarlos a todos, cuando paso por mi lado se detuvo y me quedo mirando

*Lo siento Isabella, yo nunca quise que nada de esto sucediera, no fue mi intención lo que paso en casa, hace mas de 100 años* aleje mi mirada de el y me di la vuelta, sabia que el no sabia que yo podía leer sus pensamientos, sabia que era eso lo que quería decirme cuando abrió su boca, justo cuando mis hermanos entraron por la puerta, Jasper cerro sus manos en puño y siguió su camino hasta la ultima fila, justo en el mismo puesto en el que yo estaba sentada, el salón era parcialmente oscuro en ese lugar, así que supe que Jasper se sentía protegido en ese lugar

Algún problema con el Cullen? – pregunto Dan mirándolo, cuando llego a mi lado, yo solo negué y camine hasta el ultimo pupitre de la mesa, me senté, Dan se hizo a mi lado, Jane a su lado, Alec al lado de Jane, y Felix y Dem de últimos, para fortuna nuestra, no habían mas humanos en esta clase, nadie presto mucha atención a la clase… los humanos nos observaban, Felix y Dem estaban encantados de preguntarle cosas al maestro que el nunca entendía, Dan y Jane estaban en amoríos y Alec, me tiraba bolitas de papel, como si fuera un niño pequeño, por lo que debes en cuando le mandaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas, que hacían que se quedara quieto… por un minuto

Alec Basta – gruñi tan rápido que ningún humano lo captaría, escuche una pequeña risa desde el rincón oscuro del salón, esta vez gruñi un poco más fuerte, ya no por Alec

Esta bien, lo siento – susurro Alec a la misma velocidad, asentí y me senté recta, por Telepatia les pedí a Felix y a Dem que por favor dejaran de confundir al pobre profesor, por lo que se quedaron callados un rato, cuando querían volver a comenzar tuve que darles una orden, por lo que por fin se quedaron callados

Cuando al timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó, me levante algo enojada, me acerque a ellos y los tome de las mano, las descargas eléctricas fluyeron alrededor de su piel, escuche como apretaban los dientes y cerraban los ojos, cuando estaba cerca de terminarla, aumente la potencia y escuche un suave quejido al final del salón, por lo que la pare inmediatamente, mire hacia el rincón y susurre un lo siento seco, me adelante a mis hermanos a la próxima clase, Anatomía, cuando entre al salón me encontré una desagradable sorpresa sentado en la primera mesa… Cullen.

* * *

><p>LUISA: OH OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH EDWARD BESARA A BELLA EN UN ARRANQUE FRENETICO, ALEC LE HARA EL AMOR A BELLA FRENTE A TODO EL ALUMNADO, DEMETRI Y FELIZ SEGUIRAN TROLLEANDO A LOS PROFESORES? LAS RESPUESTAS A ESTO Y MUCHO MAS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO<p>

JAKE: GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS

BELLA: ENSERIO PONEN FELIZ A LU

TODOS SE PONENE GORRITOS NAVIDEÑOS Y COMEN NATILLA

TODOS: FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

*MUCHOS JUEGOS ARTIFICIALES*

ALEC: DEJEN SU RR BAMBINAS


	16. Chapter 15

LUISA: LO SE, DEMORE DEMASIADO, PERO QUI ESTA VUESTRO NUEVO CAPITULO, JURO QUE ME PONDRE A ESCRIBIR EL QUE SIGUE LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE, PERO LA ESCUELA Y UN DAÑO EN MI PC NO ME HABIAN DEJADO, SORRY EN SERIO

JAKE: LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SON DE NUESTRA AMADA STEPEHENIE MEYER, LSO OTROS Y LA TRAMA SON DE LUISA, NUESTRA HERMOSA ESCRITORA, A QUIEN DE VERDAD, EXTRAÑABAMOS

LUSIA. LO SE, LO LAMENTO ENSERIO

ALEC: DISFRUTEN EL CAP :D

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 15

ISABELLA'S POV:

Gruñi para mis adentros, en medio de mis tareas como hackeadora no había contemplado la posibilidad de que el estuviera en las mismas clases que nosotros, el no me quitaba la mirada de encima, sabia, porque yo si podía leer su mente, que se debatía entre acercarse a mi o quedarse en su lugar y hacer como si no le importara, se decidió por lo primero

Ni se te ocurra Cullen – susurre mirándolo, perforándolo con la mirada, sabia que no era el momento para herirlo, eso no disminuiría sus anhelos, pero si el se levantaba y se me acercaba, me aseguraría de dejarle en claro que NO LO QUIERO CERCA MÍO

Como? – susurro confundido, sonreí de forma burlona

Crees que eres el único con Dones? – escupí las palabras con desprecio, no quería hablar con el, NO NECESITABA HABLAR CON EL, verle la cara producía malestar dentro de mi, de dos formas muy diferentes

Nunca lo he considerado así – susurro tranquilamente, mientras sonreía de manera torcida, en otro tiempo eso me habría tenido a sus pies… pero ya no era así

Imbécil – susurre caminando hasta la ultima fila, un par de minutos después llegaron mis hermanos, bromeando entre ellos, eso, hasta que vieron a Cullen sentado, quien les sonrió y los saludo, como si fueran los mejores amigos, hilarante, sabia que eso los sacaba de quicio, cuando Jane iba a actuar tuve que intervenir

No – susurre con firmeza, Jane me miro y gruño hacia Cullen

*lamento no poder hacerte daño maldito remedo de vampiro* Sonreí, Jane lo pensaba justo para que lo recibiera

Desde cuando recibes ordenes Janie – susurro Cullen en broma, gruñi yo esta vez

No la busques Cullen, porque no será ella entonces quien te haga daño – lo mire fijamente y entonces en su mente vi el nubloso recuerdo del primer encuentro frente a su casa, mi don corriendo por sus venas, sonreí – Exacto – susurre con malicia, el chico solo apretó los dientes y volteo el rostro, por lo que mis hermanos se rieron – Solo siéntense y cállense, y Felix, Demetri, NO JODAN A ESTE PROFESOR TAMBIÉN, deje de darles una lección en la otra sala, porque quien estaba ahí no merecía sufrir las consecuencias de lo que ustedes hicieron, pero aquí no esta, así que os hare pagar si empiezan a jugar con la mente de un pobre humano de nuevo – Los dos bufaron como si fueran niños pequeños a los que no se les compraba un dulce

Porque nos quieres arruinar la diversión? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo y se gritaron embrujado al mismo tiempo, sonreí, se quedarían callados esta hora, por lo menos, antes de que a Alec se le ocurriera decir como se llamaban… no… esperen… estábamos en un salón de clases, aquí llamaban a lista, golpee mi cabeza contra la mesa, mierda

Daniel se rio mientras acariciaba mi espalda

"Tranquila hermanita, no darán tantos problemas en esta clase, créeme, les dolió la pequeña lección en la clase anterior… por cierto…"

"Jasper Cullen, sabes que puede sentir lo que otras personas también sienten, el sufrió la tortura de Cullen ayer, no era justo que sufriera el castigo de Felix y Demetri también"

Daniel asintió de acuerdo con lo que hablamos, no éramos unos desalmados, comprendíamos la justicia y la practicábamos… además, Jasper me había pedido perdón… aun no lo perdonaba, pero eso contaba… de alguna u otra forma, además, comprendía que no había sido su elección irse de aquí, desde que me hice frente a ellos lo entendí, puesto que lo revivieron, pero… si solo pudiera tocar alguno de ellos, tendría la versión de uno de todo lo sucedido, Daniel me miro y frunció el seño, negué, no lo intentaría… por ahora

Esta vez la distribución en la mesa cambio, Dan y Jane se hicieron de últimos, después Alec, luego Felix y Demetri y por ultimo yo, como en el salón anterior, sobraba una silla… cuando vi entrar a el nieto de Newton por la puerta supe que esta vez ese puesto no estaría libre, Felix codeo a Demetri

Esto va a estar bueno – susurro Felix riéndose por lo bajo, mientras Demetri no me quitaba la mirada de encima

No me equivoque suponiendo, Joseph Newton se sentó a mi lado, y si, era el nieto de Mike Newton… quien, según yo calculaba, ya debería haber pasado a mejor vida

Hola – susurro con voz socarrona, en un intento de sonar sexy, juro que no me le reí en la cara, porque Demetri y Felix ya estaban reídos, Joseph los miro mal… eso solo logro aumentar su risa

Hola – dije de mala gana, la verdad, estaba con los nervios de punta por culpa de Cullen, el humano no se merecía una tortura dolorosa por culpa del estúpido vampirucho ese

Me llamo Joseph y tú? – el chico extendió su mano, como para saludarme, mire su mano fijamente, que ni creyera que lo iba a tocar

Isabella – dije cortante, voltee la cara para mirar a Alec quien sonreía, cuando vio que lo miraba borro la sonrisa de su cara y se dedico a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno, puto, SU DEBER ERA VENIR A MARCAR SU TERRITORIO PERO COMO ES UN PUTO HUMANO ENTONCES NO, AHÍ SI, VAMOS A VER QUIEN GANA!

Me di la vuelta y mire al chico fijamente, si, se parecía demasiado a Mike, sus ojos eran de color azul verdoso y su pelo era de un color rubio oscuro, como opaco, pero lindo, para cualquier humana Newton seria un buen partido… para mi… olía como un delicioso bocado, parpadee un par de veces y moví mi cabello, eso era un claro inicio de coqueteo peor el chico no era para nada sutil, su mirada se fue justo a mi escote, escuche como una silla rechinaba contra el piso, sonreí, Alec sabia que si me buscaba, las pagaría

Yo… puedo – pero mi hermoso novio le interrumpió, se inclino sobre mi y empezó a darme besos en el cuello, ocultándome de el y arruinándole la vista, reí por lo bajo

Te detesto cuando haces eso – susurro mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, Joseph había seguido su camino y se había sentado de mala gana en la ultima fila

Te di la oportunidad de defenderme sin necesidad de provocarle una hiperventilación al humano, pero no quisiste –susurre separándome de el, le sonreí y le mordí la oreja – ahora vuelve a tu puesto, el profesor no demora en llegar – Alec gruño y se separo de mi, Felix y Dem rieron con mas ganas, yo solo sonreí, entonces sentí alguien mas mirándome desde el frente, me quede atrapada en los ojos de Cullen cuando quise averiguar quien era, el sonrió, gruñi, no me lo quitaría de encima tan fácilmente.

* * *

><p>LUISA. DA DA, HUBO UNA CHICA QUE SE TOMO ENSERIO LO DE EL SEXO EN PUBLICO FRENTE A TODO EL ALUMNADO, CHICA, SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO, ERA SOLO BROMA, NO HARIA UNA COSA DE ESAS, POR DIOS!<p>

JAKE: SI, ADEMAS, HABRIA QUE MATAR A TODOS LOS HUMANOS QUE LO PRESENCIARAN

ALEC: Y ESO ACABARIA CON GRAN POBLACION DE FORKS

JANE: Y A ARO NO LE GUSTARIA ESO

LUISA. EN FIN, ENSEPRO QUE ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTO O NO?, SI RECIBO AMENAZAS DE MUERTE LAS ACEPTARE, PORQUE SE QUE DEMORE DEMASIADO

TODOS: LAS AMAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOS

ALEC: BESOS SEXYS VAMPIRILLAS


	17. Chapter 16

LUISA: LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PROBLEMAS, ESTUDIO, USTEDES SABEN, ESTOY EN LA JODIDA ESTAPA DE ADOLESCENTE... LO AMO Y LO ODIO A LA VEZ, ESTOY MUY BIPOLAR ULTIMAMENTE

BELLA: DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO, NO ES MUY LARGO, PERO ES NECESARIO PARA EL ADORADO SUSPENSE QUE LUISA LE PONE A TODO

LUISA: :$

EDWARD: MIS HERMANOS, LOS VULTURI Y DEMAS SOMOS DE MEYER, EL RESTO ES PURA CREATIVIDAD DE NUESTRA HERMOSA ESCRITORA

LUISA: AY EDWARD!

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 16

ISABELLA'S POV:

La clase paso tremendamente tediosa como supuse que iba a ser, Cullen no paraba de mirarme, y lo peor es que el profesor no lo podía fastidiar porque podía leer su mente, y cuando no puso, porque lo intente protegiendo al profesor con mi don, y a todo el alumnado por si alguien de los que estábamos en clase sabia la respuesta, el maldito busco en su propia mente y la encontró

*No ganaras tan fácilmente* Bufe para mi misma, Maldito vampiro sabelotodo

" Te esta partiendo el orto a que si?" Mire a Daniel de reojo, el miraba a Cullen con rabia y el estúpido le sonreía como si fuera uno de sus hermanos

"Es un maldito Capullo Dan, No me interesa" Dan dejo de mirar al remedo de vampiro y me miro a mi, me sonrió, el sabia que el puto Cullen me estaba fastidiando, pero que yo era muy cabeza dura para admitirlo, no se porque diablos preguntaba si ya sabia

"Recuerda que si te enojas en limite tus ojos se pondrán rojos, no quiero asustar a los humanos tan pronto" me reí por lo bajo y asentí mirando mi cuaderno

"Puedo controlarlo" pensé con seguridad, mi hermano asintió y siguió en lo suyo con Jane, a veces era un poco molesto sus muestras de amor, después de todo el es mi hermanito pequeño… ah puede que sean pocos segundos pero lo es y fin, alce la mirada para decirle a Felix que no interrumpiera de nuevo al profesor, quien para lastima de todos, si había llamado a lista, cuando Cullen me atrapo de nuevo con la mirada, pero esta vez había curiosidad en sus ojos, miro a Dan y luego a mi… se había dado cuenta de nuestra interacción silenciosa, en ese momento quise saber que pensaba, así que baje la mirada y me concentre en el don de leer mentes, un gran bullicio se hizo dentro de mi, molestaba, pero no tanto como la primera vez, cerré los ojos involuntariamente para concentrarme mas, el estúpido de Demetri me hacia caras y no me dejaba en paz, busque su voz entre el bullicio y al fin encontré sus pensamientos

*¿Cómo mierda lo hace? Se que supo mis intenciones cuando entro en el salón porque me dijo que no lo intentara, pero si yo leo las mentes sin contacto de ningún tipo ella no puede tener ese don, así como tampoco puede ver el futuro por las decisiones, seria una explicación también pero eso es de Alice… Me miro a los ojos… si quizás esa sea la forma, pero eso no resuelve lo de su hermano, para cualquier humano pareciera normal sus formas de actuar pero yo las conecto porque he usado el mismo termino con Alice… hablar sin palabras, pero eso tampoco es porque necesitarías tener conocimiento de las preguntas concretas, "si" o "no" serian las únicas respuestas… y eso no sucedió, mierda, no pudieron hablar muy bajo o muy rápido porque igual lo habría captado, tampoco puedo leer la mente del chico y tampoco pude hacerlo antes con el profesor y con el alumnado… ella aprendió a usar su don, ahora lo expande… wow… ella es tan asombrosa…" y cuando empezó a melosear decidí apartarme de su mente, era astuto y eso se lo concedía, no iba a permitir que se creara mas sospechas, Dan me miro de nuevo y yo lo mire a el, sabia que había seguido todo lo sucedido en mi mente porque lo sentí, gruño con suavidad y bajo de nuevo la mirada, a el tampoco le gustaba la idea de que sospechara mas de lo que debía...

El timbre sonó haciéndonos saltar a mi hermano, a Cullen y a mi, que irónico, tres vampiros sorprendidos

Bueno jóvenes, para mañana necesito que traigan el texto estudiantil, les asignare una pareja para el trabajo de reconocimiento anatómico de mañana, les explicare mejor el experimento mañana pero por ahora les iré dando sus parejas – el profesor fue soltando apellidos en el mas aleatorio orden jamás dicho, pero curiosamente, Jane y Dan quedaron juntos, Dem y Felix juntos… solo esperaba que pasara lo mismo con Alec y yo – Damon Alec y Damon Isabella – celebre, el apellido era un poco tonto pues no sabíamos cual escoger y no podíamos hacer publico el apellido Vulturi – Van con Stanley Gabriela y Cullen Edward respectivamente – y mi felicidad se fue al diablo, NO ME PODIA TOCAR CON CULLEN, escuche su risa socarrona a lo lejos y vi en su mente en que consistía el experimento de reconocimiento anatómico, OH POR ARO, me pare y camine a una velocidad moderada pero desesperada hasta el profesor

Profesor vera, yo quisiera pedirle que me cambiara de compañero, Mi hermano Alec y yo funcionamos mejor como grupo, además, creo que ya he hecho el experimento de reconocimiento anatómico en mi otro instituto en Italia, y no me agradaría mucho que un desconocido me este tocando – solté a un ritmo lento pero con la desesperación rasgando mis palabras, el profesor alzo la mirada y me miro a los ojos, no muchas personas lo resisten, menos los humanos

Mire señorita Damon, lo lamento mucho, pero ya asigne las parejas, y si cambio mis políticas con usted luego todos van a querer que eso suceda y es algo que no voy a permitir, además, es un experimento estrictamente académico, fue aprobado por la consejería estudiantil y si tiene alguna objeción puede mandar una carta que le responderán en 4 días hábiles, pero, debido a que mañana tenemos clase a la primera hora, no creo que sirva de algo que usted se moleste en hacerlo, este año es el ultimo año que vera Anatomía y el ultimo experimento que hará de este tipo, así que no me de problemas a mi y solo haga el experimento sin problemas – el profesor termino de acomodar sus papeles y se fue, sentí alguien detrás mío

Espero que mañana disfrutes del experimento – me susurro al oído a pesar de que sabia que lo podía escuchar a kilómetros de distancia, cuando me iba a dar la vuelta para golpearlo ya se había ido

MALDITO CULLEN!¡!

* * *

><p>LUISA: JAJAJAJJA MALDITO CULLEN<p>

EDWARD: AMO HACER COSAS COMO ESAS

BELLA: IMBECIL

EDWARD: EN LA OTRA HISTORIA ME AMAS ASI QUE NO DIGAS NADA

BELLA: PUES TU TAMBIEN A MI Y ...

LUISA: BASTA YA! PAR DE CAPULLOS

JAKE: NOS VEMOS A LA PROXIMA, BESOS PRINCESAS

DEM: LAS AMAMOS

FELIX: DEJEN SUS RR POR AHI

LUISA: ADIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOS


	18. Chapter 17

LUISA: HOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII LO SE, LLEOG TARDE, PERO NUNCA ABANDONARE MIS HISTORIAS (CRISIS AMOROSA) EN FIN

JAKE: ESE HIJO DE LA GRNA

LUISA: CONTROLATE

EDWARD: SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES INFORMAMOS QUE STEPHANIE MEYER ES DUEÑA PARA DESGRACIA DE LUISA Y OTRAS ESCRITORAS, TWILIGHTERS, ENTRE OTRAS, DE LOS CULLEN Y LOS PERSONAJES QUE PERTENECEN A LA SAGA CREPUSCULO, EL RESTO ES SOLO PROPIEDAD DE LUISA, NUESTRA HERMOSA ESCRITORA

LUISA: GRACIAS EDWARD

*ABRAZO*

EDWARD: DE NADA PRECIOSA

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capítulo 17

ISABELLA'S POV:

El resto de la jornada escolar no fue tan tediosa como esa sola hora, la hora de biología no dejaba de rondar en mi mente, maldito Cullen, maldito profesor de Biologia, aghh, maldito experimento de Anatomía.

Ya Isabella, cálmate – Daniel la tomo de la mano y le sonrió, estaba intentando tranquilizarla, el y Alec lo habían intentado toda la mañana, pero ahora estaban en el almuerzo, y aun no se clamaba

Sé que eso lo hizo él de alguna retorcida manera - gruñí mirando hacia la mesa de los Cullen, quienes reían en armonía, todos se veían justo tan perfectos como los recordaba, sacudí mi cabello arrancando suspiros de los humanos tontos que aún no nos quitaban la mirada de encima, fruncí el ceño, ese Cullen, mañana me ideare algo para que me las pague todas.

Isabella, fue une decisión del maestro, no puedes estar matándote el cerebro pensando que Cullen tiene la culpa de eso - Le gruñi a Alec, el era mi novio, tenia que apoyarme a mi!

Agh - me pare de mi asiento y sali de ahi, les deje en claro que no queria que ninguno me siguiera, necesitaba un poco de aire y respirar por mi misma, si no alguno de ellos iba a terminar sufriendo las consecuencias de la rabia que me producia Cullen, y no iba a ser benevolente, si me provocaban.

Camine hasta el bosque donde alguna vez el y yo habiamos pasado lo mejor de nuestra relación, para desquitarme le di de golpes a uno de los abetos más grandes que encontre en ese lugar, en pocos segundos habia derribado un abeto del que seguro, los humanos que necesitaban de oxigeno iban a desear luego... ah que importa yo no lo necesito.

Bellita - escuche que me llamaban, mire detras de mi pero no vi nada, estuve casi segura de que no era nada, y yo solo esta teniendo alusinaciones, eso creí, hasta que una enana de no mas de 1.60 metros me salto encima.

No estoy para soportarte Brandon - gruñi y me la saque de encima, ella era lo que yo consideraba mi mejor amiga, y me habia traicionado, si, según la mente de Jazz ellos habian estado más o menos obligados a irse por Cullen, pero sinceramente no me importaba, ella pudo haberse quedado, e igual se fue.

Perdoname Bells, te juro que yo no quería irme - me sente en la base de lo que era el abeto y aspire varias veces con fuerza el aire puro antes de contestarle, me tomé otros minutos más en calma hasta que estuve segura de que si me decía alog que no me gustaba no la iba a poner a retorcerse de dolor.

Eso ya lo sé. La verdad no cambia nada, no me interesa, te fuiste y eso es lo que importa - dije parandome y caminando de vuelta al colegio, ella no se resigno y empezo a seguirme.

Pero Isabella, tienes que entenderme, qué pretendias que hiciera? qué me quedara aquí sola con Jazz? Por Dios! Ellos son mi familia Isabella.. - Antes de que dijera algo más la interrumpi.

No me interesan tus argumentos, con un "lo siento" no reparas todo lo que yo tuve que reconstruir, me tarde mas de 50 años en ser algo de lo que fui alguna vez, no quiero tus argumentos del porque te fuiste, no me interesan, la verdad, no me interesa lo que ninguno de ustedes tengan por decirme, las palabras no repararan ni cambiaran todo lo que yo tuve que sufrir por su culpa - completamente enojada me di la vuelta, ya no sabía si estaba en mis cabales, pero sinceramente, tenía que descargar ese sentimiento de odio en mi pecho, y ella se había acercado a mi, se habia arriesgado a mis frialdades y a mi poca amabilidad, solo por eso, no la haria retorcerse contra la tierra del inicio del bosque.

Isabella yo... - y entonces dejo de habalr, no tuve uqe callarla, no tuve que hacer nada, ella simplemente se callo, cosa que es supremamente rara en Alice Cullen Brandon, decidi no prestarle mas atencion e irme, no me importaba, no quería saber nada de ellos en este momento, en realidad, creo que solo para darles la oportunidad de escucharlos tendría que pasar muchisimo tiempo, mas de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a quedarme aquí.

Cuando escuche la campana del nuevo inicio de clases empece a correr a paso humano, me encontre a Daniel primero, justo en la puerta por la que yo habia salido, estaba solo.

Te lo molesta? - pregunto mirando a Brandon, que habia seguido su camino por encima de el, negue y me encongi de hombros, con una mirada mi hermano mellizo lo entendio todo, y solamente seguimos nuestro camino.

Llegamos pronto donde los demas, y Alec se me acerco y me tomo de la cintura, me planto un beso demasiado apasionado, cuando nos separamos entendi el porque, Cullen nos etsab amirando, me rei traviesamente y le mordi el cuello a Alec. Por lo menos habia recuperado mi animo.

Gracias cariño - le susure al oido, el sonrio y ronroneo

Estamos para complacer - susurro, recordandome uno de los personajes de la literatura que mas me gustaba, lo qu eme hizo reir libremente, pasamos a la clase de trigonometria, lueog tuvimos clase de español, todas isn ningun inconveniente, no nos encontramos a más miembros de la familia Cullen, lo que nos habia mejorado aun ma sla felicidad a todos, cuando salimos y nos acercamos a nuestro auto lo mire, sonriendome burlonamente, supnesamiento arrojaba una sola frase

"Nos vemos mañana para el experimento de Anatomia, preciosa"

Gruñi y me meti en el auto con un humor de perros de nuevo, que ni Alec ni sus cariños me iban a quitar.

Maldito Cullen.

* * *

><p>LUISA: ESE EDWARD TRAVIESO Y MALVADITO<p>

EDWARD: MALVADO YO? MALVADA ELLA

ISABELLA: YO MALA NO SOY, NO ME METAS EN TUS PROBLEMAS CULLEN, FUISTE TU EL QUE SE FUE

EDWARD: YO...

ISABELLA: NO ME IMPORTAN TUS ARGUMENTOS

*ISABELLA SE VA*

EDWARD: PERO ISABELLA...

*EDWARD SE VA TRAS ISABELLA*

LUISA: MEJOR ME VOY CON ESE PAR PORQUE O SI NO ISABELLA VA A MATAR A MI EDDIE ANTES DE QUE SE ACABE LA HISTORIA, LOS AMO

*LUISA SE VA TRAS EL PAR DE BOBOS*

JACOB: FUE UN PLACER ESTAR AQUI CON USTEDES DE NUEVO

ALICE: SABEN QUE LAS AMAMOS

JASPER: BESOS, DEJEN SUS RR.

LOS CULLEN Y LOS QUILEUTE QUE ESTAN: CUIDENSEEEEEEEEEE NOS VEMOS LUEGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	19. Chapter 18

LUISA: LO SE TARDE DEMASIADO PERO EL CAPITULO ESTA MUUUUUUY BUENO, SI SON MENORES DE EDAD, ABSTENGANSE DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA PUES TIENE CONTENIDOS QUE SON PROHIBIDOS PARA LOS MENORES DE EDAD, OBVIAMENTE, SON LOS LEEMONS Y LAS PALABRAS SUBIDAS DE TONO. ESPERO LES GUSTE!

JAKE: LOS PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES SOMOS DE LA SRA STEPHENIE MEYER, LA TRAMA Y ALGO MAS SON IMAGINACION DE LA LOCA Y A VECES PERVER DE LUISA

DEMETRI: REPETIMOS, SI SON MENORES DE EDAD, ALEJENSE DE ESTA JODIDA HISTORIA Y CIERREN LA PESTAÑA, TE ESTOY MIRANDO, CIERRALA, YA LA CERRO, BUENO, LOS QUE SI SON MAYORES DE EDAD, A LEER SE HA DICHO.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 17

ISABELLA'S POV:

Llegamos a casa rápidamente, me baje del auto, tenia mucha ira, demasiada, cuando subí intente hacer mis deberes como distracción en la biblioteca, lastimosamente los termine... en 5 minutos, joder, que ñoña soy.

No lo eres – me respondió Dan desde algún lugar en la habitación, levante la mirada y vi como el y Jane estaban envueltos en un raro abrazo… que parecía mas un ejercicio de yoga común, Dan se rio por mi comentario interior, y negó.

Lo sé, es algo que vi hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu y yo aun éramos unos enanos, lo sé… aunque bueno, tu sigues siendo un enano – dije levantándome y sacándole la lengua, el rio y después los sonidos de los besos me hicieron alejarme, entre en mi habitación y saque mi ipod de la maleta, Hysteria de Muse, sonó a todo volumen gracias al amplificador, cuando me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos empecé a repasar todo lo sucedido hoy y anteriormente con los Cullen, quedándome algo frenada en lo sucedido con Jasper, se sentía realmente afligido, yo estaba mas que segura de eso, pero eso no cambiaba nada y después el intercambio de palabras con Alice, suspire.

Alice, él y Em me habían abandonado, no se despidieron, no dijeron adiós, ninguno de ellos merecía mi perdón, gruñi para mis adentros y tome la cabeza entre mis manos, no debería estar pensando en esto, ellos… ellos habían jugado con todo lo que yo era, me pare de la cama y abrí la ventana, salte y corrí, corrí sin pensar hasta llegar al limite entre Canadá y USA, suspire arrodillándome justo ahí, ellos… ellos no merecían mis disculpas ni mi remordimiento, no, ellos merecían mi venganza, sentí como el fénix recorría mis venas, me estaba enojando en serio, una mano descanso en mi hombro y sin pensar hice una llave que dejo a la persona debajo de mí, escuche una voz familiar quejarse y entonces, afloje mi fuerza, cuando abrí mis ojos vi a Alec mirándome fijamente, suspire y le solté, dejándome caer a su lado en el pasto verde y suave.

Estas bien? – Fue lo primero que pregunto, sonreí y asentí, el me tomo de la cintura haciendo que mi cara quedara justo a 2 centímetros de la suya.

Te conozco Isabella, ¿Qué tan enojada estas? – me pregunto con una sonrisa suave, y un tono de voz dulce, solo yo tenia el privilegio de ver este Alec, un vampiro dulce, tierno y romántico tras esa apariencia de chico duro y malo.

Mucho – susurre acercando mis labios a los suyos y besándolo, suspire entre sus labios, el beso fue suave, tierno, como no habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, amaba cuando algo así sucedía, porque aunque no podía ver a Alec como al amor de mi eternidad, podía verlo como al compañero de siempre, ese que sabia exactamente como me sentía, el único que podía calmarme solo con una mirada, el que sabia quien era, y exactamente lo que pensaba, sin necesidad de tener un don para leerme la mente.

Te amo – susurro el en medio del beso, sentí como algo dentro de mi se rompía, no podía, no, habían pasado miles de años, y yo aun no podía amarlo, no de la manera en la que el quería que yo lo amara, suspire y rompí el beso, alejándome solo algunos milímetros, el suspiro y cerro los ojos, como si algo le doliera demasiado, acaricie su brazo con mi mano, de forma suave

Te quiero – susurre cerrando los ojos, no quería ver su reacción, sabia que cada vez que el me decía lo que sentía, lo hería, porque yo nunca había podido decirle lo mismo – Lo lamento – susurre, y una lagrima se derramo por mis ojos.

Shhh, preciosa – sentí sus suaves manos limpiar mi rostro y luego dejar un beso en mi nariz – nunca te he pedido que me respondas lo mismo, este no será el día – dijo mientras me daba besitos en la cara, sonreí, ¿Por qué el era tan bueno y yo simplemente no podía amarlo?, me abrace a su cuerpo con fuerza y aspire su aroma, sentí como el empezaba a hacerme masajes en el cuero cabelludo, y luego bajaba, dejando suaves caricias en mi espalda, no quería abrir los ojos, no podía.

Pasamos varias horas ahí, acostados, solo sintiéndonos, solo haciéndonos compañía el uno al otro, en silencio, porque no necesitábamos de las palabras.

Lastimosamente, la felicidad no es eterna. Bufe cuando tuve que acostarme a su lado para que el contestara el teléfono.

Hola – dijo poniéndose el jodido aparato en la oreja, era mas una costumbre que nada, podíamos oír lo que hablaban a metros de esa pequeña caja.

Pareja de tortolos, ¿Dónde andan? – gruñi, no podía ser, Felix no podía llamar solo a jodernos.

¿Para que llamas, Felix? – gruño Alec al teléfono con el mismo tono de irritación que yo sentía.

Hay un lobo aquí afuera, preguntando por Isa – Alec me miro alzando una ceja y yo solo me encogí de hombros

Ya vamos para allá – Alec colgó y se levanto, me tendió su mano pero yo solo me acosté e hice un puchero negando con la cabeza

No quiero ir – dije con voz de niña pequeña, el sonrió y se acostó encima mío, soportando su peso en sus antebrazos

Pero tenemos que ir, preciosa, o si no, Dem y Felix jugaran al perrito con tu amigo – dijo dándome suaves besos en el cuello, gemí profundamente y subí mi mano izquierda a su pelo mientras la derecha le rasgaba la camisa.

Hazme tuya – susurre sensualmente en su oído y el gimió, a la mierda con el castigo, el gimió y me rasgo la blusa en un par de movimientos, sin dejar que su peso me afectara en un solo miligramo, lo tome fuerte del cuello y nos di la vuelta dejándome a horcajadas sobre el, el solo sonrió seductoramente y me empujo de la espalda baja sobre el, dándome mordidas en el cuello, gemí, el me volvía loca, arañe con suavidad su pecho y escuche como gruñía bajito, empecé a darle suaves mordidas por el pecho, acompañado de besos y caricias llegue hasta el borde de sus pantalones, mordí la V pronunciada que se le formaba y el gimió como poseído, cuando alce la mirada, ala lujuria consumía sus ojos, sonreí traviesamente mientras le desabotonada el pantalón y bajaba el cierre rozando sin querer su miembro que ya se marcaba sobre la ropa, escuche como suspiraba y sentí su cuerpo relajarse totalmente, si, se había entregado a mi dominio, sonreí, esto me encantaba.

Termine de bajarle los pantalones y empecé a dejar besos por sus caderas, justo en la línea del bóxer, cuando vi que ya no podía controlar mas la respiración, le arranque el bóxer, literalmente, escuche su risa socarrona

Pagaras por eso – di un gritito cuando me tomo de las caderas y me puso debajo de el, tomándome desprevenida, sonreí, solo lo había hecho para sacarme de mi posición de defensa, gemí cuando me quito el sostén y me mordió con fuerza el pezón izquierdo- Oh si – siseo sobre mis pechos, juntándolos para besarlos con rapidez, gemí y empuje mis caderas contra las suyas, pero con una pierna me bajo las caderas, dejándome parcialmente inmóvil, tenia la mente nublada y sentía un cumulo de placer justo en la zona baja de mi vientre.

Sus manos bajaron por mi vientre hasta mi pantalón, me lo bajo suavemente y subió sus manos por mis piernas acariciándome cada milímetro de piel, sentí como todo el cuerpo se me electrizaba por su toque, un par de besos en la cadera y luego un sonido de rasgado, me había arrancado las bragas con los dientes, sonreí, esa era su venganza, justo cuando iba a hacer un comentario sarcástico me abrió las piernas y me chupo el clítoris, suspire y sentí que me quedaba sin aliento, mientras el se reía, pronto siguió con su acción, sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi pocos minutos después, cuando su pulgar me acaricio el clítoris todo dentro de mi exploto, gemí con fuerza mientras el clímax me erizaba cada poro de la piel…

Joder – sisee con suavidad cuando la sensación me abandono, había sido uno definitivamente bueno, cuando abrí los ojos el ya estaba listo para entrar en mi, apoye mi cabeza de nuevo en el suelo cuando sentí como su miembro se adentraba en mi, las estocadas fueron fuertes y rápidas, y unos pocos minutos después, ambos llegamos al orgasmo al unisonó, gritando el nombre del otro, cuando se retiro de mi y se acostó a mi lado, mordiéndome el hombro con suavidad supe que llegaríamos bastante tarde a casa.

* * *

><p>DAN: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW<p>

*SALE CORRIENDO POR EL TRAUMA*

ISABELLA: OH, JODER, DANIEL!

*SALE CORRIENDO TRAS EL DAN TRAUMADO*

DEM: BUENA ESA CAMPEON

ALEC: GRACIAS PERO... NO VUELVAN A LEER NUESTRA INTIMIDAD, BUENO¡?

*DEM TOMA SU IPHONE Y SALE CORRIENDO MIENTRAS VUELVE A LEER LA ESCENA Y LE DA CONSEJOS A GRITOS A ALEC, QUE SALE CORRIENDO TRAS EL, CON MIRADA ASESINA*

LUISA: BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO LA HISTORIA, SI QUIEREN DEJAN SUS RR'S INSULTANDOME Y DICIENDOME LO MALA Y LENTA QUE SOY, TENDRAN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN UN PAR DE DÍAS, EN SERIO, SE LOS PROMETO.

JAKE: LAS AMAMOS, PRINCESAS.


	20. Chapter 19

LUISA: LO SÉ, NO TENGO EXCUSASA, ONCE ES MUY DURO.

ALEC: PERSONAJES RECONOCIBLES, DE MEYER HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS, DE LUISA

JAKE: LETS GO.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

CAPITULO 19

Nos demoramos más de cuatro horas fuera de casa, cuando llegamos el olor a perro apestaba el jardín, pero sin embargo era bastante fácil para mi identificar quién era.

¿Jacob? – susurre confundida mientras llegábamos a la puerta, él sonrió y como en otros tiempos yo solo pude seguir su sonrisa

Bellita, Bellita – dijo riendo, mire a Alec, quién fruncía el ceño completamente enojado, no le gustaba el tono de Jacob, y de alguna manera a mí tampoco, le había dejado completamente en claro que no podía tomarse confianzas, no respondía de las actitudes de mis hermanos.

No me llames así – gruñí por lo bajo, Demetri salió al escucharnos, al igual que Jane y Dan, un tiempo después, por la mirada que me dio Daniel supe que la presencia del que era mi mejor amigo, le molestaba en gran magnitud.

Está bien, ISABELLA – dijo haciendo gran énfasis en mi nombre, asentí secamente y el solo sonrió de manera burlona – El consejo Quileute quiere verte, creo que tiene que ver con que ustedes no entran en el tratado con los otros chupasangres, a demás de que ustedes sí cazan humanos - susurro apagando su voz al final y bajando la mirada, de alguna manera supe que se sentía decepcionado de mi por haber empezado a cazar humanos, asentí secamente.

Diles que iremos en algunos minutos – me di la vuelta y entonces el me freno con unas simples palabras.

Solo te necesitan a ti – sentí como todos mis hermanos protestaban en su interior, incluso como Alec estaba a punto de saltarle a la yugular y acabar con su vida lobuna en poco tiempo, di la orden de calma por telepatía.

Cuando se hizo el tratado con los otros, estaban todos presentes, no veo el porqué de qué con nosotros sea diferente, iremos todos o ninguno – cuando termine mi mínimo dialogo entre en la casa, no iba a escuchar ni una palabra más.

¿A que se refiere con el "tratado"? - pregunto Jane entrando, parecia tener una cara de, no pueden estar jodiendonos, ¿verdad?

Es, el trato que hicieron los Cullen con los Quileutes, consiste basicamente en no atacar humanos y respetar sus limites, pero es obvio que nosotros no entramos en él, quizá quieran intentar forman uno con nosotros, pero no será facil, no estaran muy de acuerdo en la caza de humanos - gruñi mientras caminaba de un lado al otro pensando como carajo iba a influenciar en Billie - miren esto es complicado, los Quileutes lo son así que les pediria que no traten de interferir de forma brusca, no estoy buscando una pelea, no me gustaria exterminar esa manada, ¿entendido? - sonó como una orden fuerte y clara, y así mismo todos la interpretaron, su asentimiento en perfecta coordinacion me dejo en claro que estaban dispuestos a seguir exactamente lo que yo les dijera hoy.

Ahora suban - susurre - ponganse las capas y el emblema Vulturi, vamos a necesitar nuestro misticismo y paciencia para esto - dije ante sde darme la vuelta, pensando en la cantidad de discusiones que esto acarrearia, y encima de eso tenia anatomia mañana con el imbécil de Cullen. Perrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrfecto.

Creo que demore más o menos unos 15 minutos en arreglarme y tener en claro mi punto de paz:

Cazariamos humanos, sí, no soportaba el olor de la sangre de animal, mucho menos el sabor insipido, lo hariamos, pero seria a muchos kilometros a la redonda, lejos, aproximadamente unos 500 mil kilometros, creo que iriamos hasta Alaska, más o menos.

No nos meteriamos en sus limites sin permiso, después de todo, nuestro fin era vigilar a los Cullen y si ellos no tenian permitido meterse en lo limites, nosotros no los traspasariamos.

No atacariamos a ningún lobuno, excepto en caso de provocacion. Supuse que tendria un par de problemas con Leah en algún momento.

Y por último, bajo ninguna circunstacia soportaria la invasion en mi propiedad o el ataque planeado de algún miembro de la comunidad Quileute, eso sería como una declaracion de guerra, y las consecuencias no serian para nada bonitas.

Una vez que ya tenia todo claro en mi mente, baje, sonreí por la sornisa de aprobacion de Dan para el plan, salimos por la puerta y como estabamos con toda nuestra aura Vulturi alborotada decidimos irnos caminando de forma casi flotante, como solo nosotros sabiamos hacer, hasta el consejo.

Eran mas o menos las 8 de la noche y la oscuridad estaba hermosamente adornada con estrellas y la luna llena en todo su esplendor, joder, era una gran noche y yo tenia que ir a discutir con unos ancianos

A mi tampoco me agrada la idea hermanita - susurro Dan mientras caminabamos, unos cuantos kilometros despues estabamos en el claro donde los ancianos solian reunirse, el olor a salchicas, perro mojado y leña quemandose en una hermosa hoguera de color azul y verde, por la sal marina, completaban el panorama.

Estaban practicamente todos mis ex amigos ahí, Billie, Sam, cómo representante unanime de la manda, el padre de Quil, y el resto del consejo de ancainos.

La manada, me detuve en cada uno de los rostros lobunos que habian frente a mi, Leah, Seth (habia crecido, más), Quil, Paul, Jared, Embry, y otros pocos, que definitivamente no conocia, quizá porque se habian transformado más, recientemente.

Cuando nos vieron llegar, detuvieron sus actividades y se formaron frente a nosotros, en primera linea los ancianos, junto con Billie como su cabeza y Sam, en representacion total de la manada. Y en segunda linea, los lobos, con una posicion casi relajada, casi como si estuvieramos entre amigos, sonrei aun bajo la oscuridad de mi capa, me posicione en el medio de mi familia, con Daniel a mi lado, di un paso al frente en perfecta coordinacion con mi gemelo, y con la misma coordinacion, nos quitamos las capas.

Es un placer volverlos a ver - susurre deteniendo mi mirada principalmente en Billie, sabia que me veia demasiado humana, y por eso la confusion en su mente era tan clara.

Quisiera decir lo mismo Isabella, pero le causaste un gran dolor a mi mejor amigo... - no pude evitar reirme, sabia que era irrespetuoso, pero... eso era absurdo.

Charlie y yo no tenemos ninguna relacion paternal, Charlie nunca ha tenido una hija, de echo, se dedicaba a cazar a los de su especia, obviamente, a los que realmente eran licantropos - susurre mirando a los lobos de la segunda linea, ellos gruñeron.

¿A que te refieres? - Inquirio el padre de Quil

A que ustedes no son verdaderos licantropos, por supuesto - dijo Dan con toda la tranquilidad impregnada en su voz, sonrei y asenti

Ustedes son metamorfos, qué, por algo que desconozco, mutaron en forma de lobos. Pero no tienen ninguna de las caracteristicas de un hijo de la luna. Obviamente, fueron metamorfeados por su condicion, y así creen serlo, pero no lo son. Ustedes tienen control, mas o menos, sobre sus acciones, y no se transforman al son de la hermosa luna sobre nuestras cabezas. - dije exponiendo mis leves argumentos, escuche a Leah gruñir y pensar algo como, desgraciada.

Hola Leah - la salude sonriente desde mi lugar

Te agradeceria que no revelaras las identidades de mis hermanos - susurro Sam

Oh, no te molestes Sam, todos mis hermanos ya saben exactamente quien es cada uno de los lobos, obviamente, a excepcion de los que yo ignoro.- le dije sonriendo, el solo miro detenidamente a mis hermanos, quienes sonreian de una forma casi burlona, me aclare la garganta y le di una suave patada al suelo, por lo que ellos interpretaron que debian respetar un poco mas el concilio, y se tornaron en las posturas serias que no eran parte de su personalidad.

Los hemos llamado aqui para algo - dijo Billie cambiando el tema - Hace mucho tiempo, cuando los Cullen llegaron a Forks - oh, yo no necesitaba escuchar eso.

Se lo que paso, te recuerdo que tu hijo me lo conto a la perfeccion y luego los Cullen, no necesito rememorar eso. ¿Necesitas un tratado con nosotros? Expone tus argumentos, Billie - le dije mirandolo a los ojos, casi lo pude ver saltar de su silla de ruedas por la ira que desprendian sus ojos. Sonrei.

Ustedes cazan humanos, ¿es así? - pregunto Quil Padre, asentí sin ningún remordimiento cruzandome la cara, escuche un leve rasguño detras de ellos, y un Jacob con solo su jean puesto salio de detras del bosque.

¿Cómo es posible que lo aceptes así? ¿ Sin mas? Eras humana Isabella, ¿no sientes ningun remordimiento cuando cazas lo que antes eras?- bufe, supuse que Jacob saldria con algo sobre moral

No fui humana, nunca. Ustedes, los humanos e incluso algunos vampiros - dije, refiriendome a los Cullen - son faciles de engañar, nunca fui humana, siempre fui esto que soy ahora, solo que aparentar es completamente facil para mi. Creyeron que Charlie era mi padre, ¿no?, ¿Por qué no creerian que yo era humana no siendolo también? - dije elocuentemente, Billie no me quitaba los ojos de encima, pronto, todos los lobunos que solian conocerme, estaban en su forma humana tras el grupo de ancianos.

Escucho tu corazón latir- susurro Seth

Eso es porque nuestros corazones, laten - dijo Daniel sonriendole al pequeño, era el único por el que enserio aun sentia algo de cariño.

¿Por qué? ¿Qué clase de asqueroso monstruo eres ah,Isabellita? - gruñi, no soportaba a Leah, en serio.

Leah - susurro en tono amenazante Sam

Controlala, no quiero iniciar una pelea. Puede que no sean mis amigos ahora, pero no son mi objetivo- le dije a Billie mirandolo a los ojos.

Entonces, ¿quienes? - sonrei, es una buena pregunta.

Los Cullen - susurro Alec, sonriendo de una forma casi sadica desde atras, adelantandose un paso, para estar a mi lado - nuestro deber aqui es vigilarlos, y estar al pendientes de que cumplan nuestras leyes,al solo simple quebrantamiento de una seran eliminados. Expusieron nuestra raza a una que consideraban humana, por las razones que fuera. Son libres de castigo porque nuestro rigente no esta al tanto de ello, pero creanme, no aceptaremos ningun error de su parte.

Solo un error, y los Cullen se mueren - susurro Jane, con el mismo tono de su gemelo.

¿No es ironico? - susurro Leah sonriendo - ¿Los que tanto amabas ahora estas dispuestos a matarlos? Vaya amor - Senti como mi ira me dominaba, mis ojos se tornaron de un fuerte color carmesi, Dan fue atrapado por Jane antes de que se lanzara a la yugular de Leah, pero conmigo era demasiado tarde, empece con algo de frio torturante a su alrededor, escuche un aullido de dolor de parte de Leah y vi como todos los lobos se tensaban en ataque, estaba a putno de abalanzarme sobre ella y comenzar la pelea del siglo cuando Alec me tomo fuertemente del abdomen y no me dejo moverme, sus palabras y susurros al oido me calmaron lo suficiente como apra elimianr la ira lejos de mi, vi como Leah se desplomaba en el suelo. Y eso que ni siquiera la habia torturado realmente.

Gruñi con ira y me di al vuelta, pateando un abeto gigante, que se desplomo del lado derecho, llevandose un viejo pino con él.

No me reten- gruñi de forma casi histerica dandome la vuelta - no pretendo hacerle daño pero si alguno de ustedes se atreve a ofenderme a mi o a mi familia, las cosas no seran bonitas para nadie - dije mirando fijamente a los ojos a Sam quien me miraba con horror.

*No te reconozco en lo absoluto* pensó Sam

No- afirme - no lo haces - dije mirandolo, el solo agacho la mirada y gruño.

Isabella, nuestro trato es simple, ustedes no se acercan a los humanos, no cazan humanos - interrumpi a Bilie de nuevo, creo que eso no le agradaba de a mucho.

Lo lamento, pero no voy a renunciar a mi dieta normal por un trato, no cazaremos humanos en esta zona, si es necesario viajaremos hasta Alaska para cazar en paz, pero no acercare mi boca a la piel de un animal, no importa que digan - susurre parandome firme y cruzandome de brazos, Jcob y Seth me miraban asombrados, mientras Jared y Paul me miraban casi con sorna. Embry solo no me miraba y ya.

Pero Isabella ... - Negue con firmeza

Isabella nada. No cazare animales y es lo ultimo que dire referente a eso - entonces, escuche a Jacob gritar.

PERO SON HUMANOS SIN CONOCIMIENTO DE NADA ISABELLA, SON PERSONAS INOCENTES ¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSENSIBLE? - lo mire con burla.

¿yo, insensible? - susurre mirandolo fijamente - Bueno, no fui al persona que amenazo a una chica "humana" para que dejara a su novio simplemente por capricho de la manada, no fui la persona que, juzgaba una raza completa, porque no eran como ellos, ni ucho menos fui yo la persona que le dio la espalda a su amigo en lso momentos dificiles - dije mirando fijamente a Billie, por Charlie supe que el nunca intento comunicarse cuando se supone mori, le dio la espalda, porque supuestamente y en la mente de Charlie, yo misma habia buscado mi muerte. Un gruñido gutural salio de la garganta de Dan por ello.

Así que no pretendan que cambiemos nuestra dieta - dijo Daniel mirando a Jacob y luego a Billie - porque eso no pasara.

* * *

><p>LUISA: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN HE AQUI AMO EL SUSPENSE<p>

LUISA: DARAN LOS QUILEUTES EL BRAZO A TORCER? HABRA PELEA EN EL PROXIMO CAP?

JAKE: OHHH YES, VAMPIROS A QUIENES ARRANCARLES LA CABEZA

ISABELLA: ESOS VAMPIROS SON MIS HERMANOS, PERRO

JAKE: OH BELLI, YO NO LO DECIA EN EL SENTIDO DE...

ISABELLA: PUDRETE BLACK

LUISA: OH OHHHHHHHHHHHH

ALEC: ESPERE ESTO Y MAS

LUISA: EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

TODOS: LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS GO

ALEC: PD: LAS AMAMOS.


	21. Chapter 20

ALEC: WE ARE BACK, BITCHES

LUISA: LAMENTO HABER TARDADO TANTO, EN SERIO, SÉ QUE PROBABLEMENTE MUCHAS DE USTEDES AHORA ME ODIAN Y NO MEREZCO SUS RR'S Y TODO ESO, PEOR SÍ LE SGUSTA LA HISTORIA Y MORÍAN POR UN NUEVO CAPITULO, AQUÍ ESTÁ, TRÁS TANTO TIEMPO, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO, ESO NO VOLVERA A PASAR

JAKE: ESPERAMOS QUE LO DISFRUTEN Y NO ODIEN TANTO A LUISA

EDWARD: LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE STEPHANIE MEYER, PERO LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES NEUVOS QUE APARECERAN SON SOLO DE LUISA Y SU IMAGINACIÓN LOCA Y BIPOLAR

ISABELLA: DISFRUTENLO.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 20

Isabella POV'S:

La tensión podía ser cortada con un cuchillo en este instante, los Quileutes nos miraban como si estuvieran a punto de saltarnos a la yugular en cualquier momento, sí se les ocurría hacer solo un movimiento en falso me vería obligada a asesinar a la manada, y eso no sería fácil de ocultar, habría mucha gente que querría resolver el crimen y lo que menos necesitábamos ahora era atraer la atención más de lo estrictamente necesario, cerré los ojos y me concentre en infundir calma en cada una de las personas presentes, cuando sentí que la presión se alivianaba, volví a abrir los ojos, los Quileutes se veían tan relajados que solo pude reírme.

No vamos a renunciar a cazar humanos, ni ahora ni nunca, lo mejor para todos aquí es que no hagan un drama de ese punto y nos dejen hacerlo en paz, sí empezamos a tener una discusión las cosas se van a subir de tono y todos ustedes van a morir y estoy segura de que no quieren eso – mi tono de voz era autoritario y neutro, como cuando necesitaba darles ordenes a mis hermanos y que se comportaran como gente normal… o sea, casi siempre cuando había alguien humano cerca.

Billy me miro fijamente, desencantándose en pocos segundos del pequeño trance de la relajación que le había dado, para alivianar un poco la cuestión.

No creo que deban cazar humanos y que nosotros debamos permitirlo es simplemente… - su voz era relajada pero su rostro se crispo al verse interrumpido, de nuevo.

Billy – ambos miramos a Sam, me reí, era gracioso porque en toda la reunión él había sido interrumpido, aunque ésta vez no fuera por mí, era simplemente cómico que siendo el líder del consejo siempre lo interrumpieran – Creo que lo mejor es que lo aceptemos, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado con esto y ella…. Aunque odie admitirlo tiene razón, sí seguimos discutiendo las cosas no serán bonitas.

Asentí sonriendo, por fin alguien que decía algo racional en la maldita reunión y no se enfocaban en sus estandartes lobunos y estúpidos, Daniel a mi lado se rió por mi pequeño comentario mental, le di una palmada en el hombro como respuesta, luego volvimos a aparentar ser serios, nuestra faceta de liderazgo era tan genuinamente falsa que Papá se quedaría asombrado sí nos viera.

¿Algo más sobre lo que quieran discutir con nosotros?- dije, mirando a toda la manda lobuna, sus caras de asco e impotencia por el hecho de que mataríamos cuantos humanos se nos antojará para saciar la sed simplemente me causaba gracia, ni ellos ni nadie podía impedirnos seguir nuestra dieta natural, no seríamos tan imbéciles como para privarnos de lo que deseábamos, a demás, no éramos quienes para limitar nuestra naturaleza, así habíamos sido creados, así seríamos siempre, fin.

Estuvimos hablando con la manada y el consejo de ancianos durante tres largas y eternas horas, para al final llegar a un acuerdo muy simple, cazaríamos todos los humanos que quisiéramos, bueno, esas no fueron sus palabras, que necesitáramos para sobrevivir, era más apropiado, 50 mil kilómetros a la redonda lejos, es decir, más o menos llegando a Alaska, que no entraríamos en su territorio sin permiso y que a cambio de eso ellos no se acercarían a nuestra morada sin consultarlo antes con alguien que perteneciera a nuestra familia, también debíamos prometer no atacar a la manda y otro tipo de cosas vanas y estúpidas a las que no les puse atención, para mí lo importante era que ellos no metieran sus hocicos en lo nuestro y nosotros no nos meteríamos con ellos, eso y que no quería a Leah o a Jacob cerca de mi hogar, husmeando, le advertí especialmente a Billy sobre Leah y él dijo que se encargaría, pero por la mirada que me dio Leah antes de irme sabía que tarde o temprano esa estúpida loba arrogante se metería en mis asuntos y yo tendría que darle una lección por eso, Daniel me miro fijamente, sabía que estaba algo agresiva hoy con mis pensamientos, pero no sabía el por qué, solo… Ugh, estaba irritada porque tenía Anatomía con el imbécil de Cullen al otro día, sí, era la jodida razón, no podía sacarme el experimento que teníamos que hacer de la cabeza, que siempre estuviera tan cerca y el hecho de que no podía arrancarle la cabeza ya era un reto, sí me tocaba de más le arrancaría los dedos, lo juro.

Dan a mi lado sonrió y me tomo la mano cuando ya llegábamos a casa.

"¿Tienes que calmarte, ok?"

Asentí distraídamente, mientras cerraba los ojos e intentaba dominar mi estado de ánimo, tras varios segundos lo logré, cuando abrí los ojos y vi el color café chocolate profundo de los ojos de mi hermano sonreí porque podíamos ayudarnos a controlar las emociones, lo abrace y luego seguí caminando hasta la casa, un par de segundos luego tenía las manos de Alec en mi cintura y sus labios en mi cuello.

Nena – me ronroneo en el oído, me di la vuelta en sus brazos y lo tome del cuello besándolo profundamente, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua y pegándolo más a mí, la intensidad de los besos nos podía durar horas, sí el imbécil de Demetri no llegará y nos dañará la magia.

Hey tortolos – Dem me tomo del brazo y me halo con fuerza, apartándome de Alec, quien era sostenido de los hombros por Felix, bufe y tome a Demetri del cuello lanzándolo contra la pared más cercana, cuando pudo reaccionar yo ya lo tenía contra el suelo, su cabeza en mis manos y siseándole en el oído.

¿Qué mierda… - sonreí por su desconcierto, le di un puñetazo en el rostro y me levante, limpiándome las rodillas y riendo fanfarronamente, Alec aún estaba apresado por Felix.

No te metas conmigo Demetri Vulturi – susurre dándome la vuelta y subiendo la escalera.

Hey preciosa, ¿No me vas a ayudar aquí? – El tono de voz de Alec sonaba casi como suplica, me reí y negué con la cabeza mientras corría a velocidad inhumana hasta mi habitación y me dejaba caer en la cama. Me despoje de la ropa y me metí bajo las sabanas, bostezando. Nunca había estado tan realmente cansada como hoy, mire el reloj, ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, sí me dormía me levantaría a la hora de ir a estudiar, suspire viendo llegar a Alec a la habitación y dejándome arrastrar por Morfeo.

…

Abrí los ojos y mi primera imagen en la mañana fue la sonrisa socarrona de el Vulturi más sexy sobre el planeta tierra. Ufff, menos mal él no podía leer mis pensamientos, eso habría subido su ego demasiados puntos y mi único deber era bajárselo.

Buenos días, preciosa – sonreí con su apodo, él me abrazo por la cintura y me arrastro por la cama, despojándome de las sabanas y pegándome a su costado, escuche un leve gemido producirse en su garganta, me reí - ¿Por qué carajos tienes que dormir desnuda? – me reí más y le di un beso corto en los labios, levantándome sin ningún tipo de pudor camino hacía la ducha, cuando llegué a la puerta y lo mire, su mirada estaba escaneando cada centímetro de mi piel, cuando por fin me miro a los ojos, le guiñe uno y cerré la puerta tras de mi, sabía que una puerta no le impediría atravesar la habitación, pero mejor que no lo intentará, quería ducharme y relajarme... entonces un pensamiento suelto llego a mi cabeza acompañado de un flash back, le di un puño al espejo y gruñi, tenía Anatomía a primera hora con el maldito de Cullen.

Bebé, ¿estás bien? – la voz preocupada de Alec me hizo reír, ¿Qué me podía pasar a mi en un baño que no pudiera solucionar rápidamente?

Sí, Alec, soy inmortal e indestructible, ¿Recuerdas? – escuche un refunfuño detrás de la puerta, algunos susurros que no me esforcé por comprender y luego como la puerta de mi habitación era azotada. Quizá, solo quizá, debí haber valorado el hecho de que se preocupara por mi… me encogí de hombros y me metí a la ducha, el agua tibia me relajo un poco pero mi humor se había hecho añicos, ya nada podría arreglarlo.

Salí de la ducha bufando y dando pequeños insultos a cada segundo, jodido profesor de anatomía con su jodido experimento de la mierda y su jodida regla de no cambiar las jodidas parejas para el estúpido experimento. Me vestí con rapidez, un jean azul oscuro ajustado al cuerpo, un top negro y una chaqueta de cuero, el cabello en una coleta y mi collar con el dije de la familia colgado en el cuello. Baje rápidamente las escaleras y entré a la cocina, todos mis hermanos ya estaban ahí, exceptuando a Jane, a la que oía hablar sola en la planta superior.

Daniel fue el primero en detectar mi mal humor porque él lo sentía como propio.

¿Qué te dije ayer? – bufe y me encogí de hombros, él podía manejarlo, esto simplemente no mejoraría, sentí como su mano me tocaba en el hombro y suspire, sabía que éste tipo de cosas eran injustas para ambos así que intente relajarme un poco.

Vamos hermanita, relájate – Dem me abrazo por los hombros y Felix me dio un puñetazo supuestamente suave en el hombro, me reí, eran imbéciles, pero eran mi familia y joder, que los amaba.

Tienes que estar bromeando.. – el susurro de la voz de Alec me hizo reír, cuando me gire a verlo estaba escaneando mi atuendo, enfocado en el escote del top y en la mucha piel que dejaba al descubierto, cuando se acerco a mi y me tomo de las caderas para besarme me aleje varios pasos, escapándome de su agarre.

Hey, no se me olvida que estás castigado, ayer me deje llevar pero no tendrás más momentos como ese en mucho tiempo cariño – una pequeña maldición y las risas de Felix y Dem acompañaron mi comentario, vi bajar a Jane, tría las maletas de todos y lucia un hermoso conjunto rojo borgoña que se apegaba a cada una de sus curvas y resaltaba contra el tono pálido de nuestra piel, le sonreí, eso le daría un paro cardiaco al enano cuando saliera de la cocina, y fue casi así, se le cayo la comida que tría en las manos y se quedo como en shock, con la boca abierta y todo, justo cuando le iba a tomar una foto con mi celular un flash atrás me gano y le hizo reaccionar.

Sé más rápida, Isa – le di un golpe a Demetri y le arranque el celular, él se abalanzo sobre mi y en el forcejeo lo hicimos añicos.

¡Rayos! Isabella, aghh – lo mire, se veía realmente afectado, casi creí que lloraría, le di un golpe en la nuca.

Deja de ser tan bebé Dem, te comprare uno mejor cuando salgamos de clase, ahora vámonos, ¿sí? – él me miro unos segundos y luego asintió antes de lamerme la mejilla.

EWWWWWWWW, DEMETRI VULTURI CORRE POR TU JODIDA VIDA – lo perseguí varios kilómetros, cuando lo alcance lo tire de la camisa contra un abeto que estaba cerca, me reí y me di la vuelta, corriendo de nuevo a casa, la primera persona que divise se convirtió en mi escudo "humano".

Hey, Isabella, suéltame – me reí escudándome tras la pequeña Jane, viendo llegar a Dem a toda velocidad.

Isabella – el canturreo en su voz me aviso que quería darme una pequeña patada en el trasero como venganza, cuando me localizo tras Jane se empezó a carcajear, hasta cayo al suelo agarrándose el estomago en acto reflejo. – E-e-e-está-á-ás escuda-da tras Jane y ella e-e-es más pequeña que tú – las carcajadas interrumpían sus palabras, escuche a Jane gruñir, oh-oh, mal comentario Dem, unos segundos después sus risas eran alaridos de dolor, Alec y Dan fueron los rimeros en salir al escuchar los gritos, su confusión se acentuó al ver que eran de Demetri, me encogí de hombros y abrace a Alec.

Él se lo busco – fue lo único que dije antes de que los gritos de Demetri pararan y una sonriente Jane se acercará a mi hermano para besarlo, voltee la mirada y bufe – Iré en mi bebé, nos vemos allá.

¿Alguien está ansiosa por las clases, eh? – el comentario de Felix me recordó que hoy tendría que soportar al pesado de Cullen, bufe y abrí la puerta del garaje, encendí el motor de mi bebé y la aceleré hasta el fondo, yo definitivamente no estaba nada animada por el día que me esperaba.

* * *

><p>jAKE: PUES LOS LOBOS NO SE MATARON CON LOS VULTURI, QUE LASTIMA<p>

ISABELLA: CALLATE, PERRO MOJADO

ALEC SE RIE

DEM: ISABELLA ME DEBE UN CELULAR

ISABELLA: BEBÉ LLORON

LUISA: ¡YA! PAREN, COMPORTENSE, NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP QUE LLEGARA MUY PRONTO

TODOS: LAS AMAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.


	22. Chapter 21

LUISA: SÉ QUE TARDE MUCHO

ISABELLA: ELLA DE VERDAD LO SABE

EDWARD: SE EXCUSARÁ EN EL HECHO DE QUE ES UNA ESTUDIANTE UNIVERSITARIA, DE UAN UNIVERSIDAD PÚBLICA, Y NO TENÍA VIDA SOCIAL HACE MUCHO TIEMPO

JAKE: Y LA VERDAD ES ESA

DEM: PERO NO ACEPTAMOS EXCUSAS.

FELIX: EN TODO CASO, LA HISTORIA LE PERTENECE A NUESTRA SEÑORITA SIEMPRE AMADA. AUNQUE LA MAYORÍA DE LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN SOLO, Y ÚNICAMENTE A LA GENIO STEPHANIE MEYER.

LUISA: LO QUE ELLOS DIJERON.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capítulo 21

EDWARD'S POV:

Isabella era un descubrimiento a cada segundo, podía ver como había cambiado, como los cien años lejos habían enfriado las cosas entre los dos. Pero no estaban muertas, para nada muertas. Yo estaba fervientemente seguro de eso. O estaba intentando convencerme de eso, la verdad, solo no podía aceptar que ella me hubiera desterrado completamente de su corazón cuando el mío parecía latir si ella se encontraba cerca.

¿En qué tanto piensas, hermanito? – Alice se sentó a mi lado, estaba en mi habitación, sentado fuera del balcón, en aquellas losas de color madera que daban cara al bosque en el que una vez había pasado tantos momentos con Bella, mi Bella.

Isabella – susurré sin voltear a mirarla, depositando mi alma en aquel nombre, como siempre, de nuevo. Alice suspiro, negando.

Es estúpido que pienses en ella, ahora es una Vulturi, UNA VULTURI, así que no creo que ella quiera en lo absoluto tener que ver con nosotros… incluso ella está… cazando… humanos – cerré los ojos, intentando no pensar en esa parte de ella, no imaginarla hincando sus dientes en el cuello de alguien inocente, sus labios manchados de sangre humana.

Por favor, no me mortifiques con esa imagen – Alice me miro intentando darme un consuelo, me di la vuelta y me concentre en los árboles, para alejar la imagen de una Bella sangrienta, sádica. Me concentre en la diferencia de cada hoja, en la forma muy sutil, y casi invisible en la que estaba nevando, sonreí recordando aquellos tiempos en que podía sentirla entre mis brazos, su calor, mi Bella odiaba el frio, y era extremadamente torpe… mi Bella… que nunca fue mi Bella humana, suspire cerrando los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de sollozar, quizá las lágrimas no se derramaran por mis mejillas, ni nacieran en mis ojos, pero dolía, dolía enormemente verla al lado de Alec, que se besaran…

Me estremecí de asco recordando las inspecciones bucales que le hizo frente a mí, todas las veces que pudo, sus labios sobre la piel sedosa de mi princesa, de mi mujer.

Edward… - La voz de Jazz sonaba algo rota, sabía que estaba sintiendo cada cosa igual que yo, suspire cerrando los ojos, él no merecía sufrir mi miseria, lo había hecho durante los últimos 100 años en mi modo catatónico, y había sido suficiente, él no merecía más dolor.

Lo siento Jazz, me voy antes, para que no tengas que seguir sintiendo esto – Jasper sonrió tristemente, sentándose a mi lado, suspirando suavemente.

Entiendo que te sientas algo devastado, pero no puedes culparla. Tú la dejaste por tu propia decisión, permitiste que su corazón se destruyera, intuyo que esto que tu haz estado sintiendo todos estos años, ha sentido ella, y aun sigue sintiendo. Isabella se ha vuelto fuerte, y no ama a Alec, puedo asegurarte eso, solo percibo deseo, puro y líquido cuando están cerca de nosotros, quizá tengas una oportunidad, o quizá no, porque tú, en serio le hiciste daño dejándola pero nuestra Bella, la Bella que toda la familia ama sigue ahí, dentro del frío y congelado corazón de Isabella Vulturi – Nunca había oído a Jasper hablando tanto, y sin embargo se había sentado allí, a mi lado, y había hablado durante más de lo que nunca lo había escuchado hacerlo por voluntad propia… y que no tenía nada que ver con guerra, o tácticas de guerra.

Asentí, incapaz de pronunciar una palabra, pensando en cada una de las que él me había dicho, Isabella, mi Bella estaba adentro de aquel cascaron vacio y completamente frio que nos estaba mostrando.

Jasper se levanto sin decir una sola palabra más, se fue de la habitación dejándome pensativo. El día de hoy la vería de nuevo, en clase de Anatomía, y estaría más cerca de mí que nunca.

ISABELLA'S POV:

Me baje de la moto, y sí no amará tanto mi bebé, estaría pateándola hasta hacerla añicos en éste momento, pero era mi moto, había luchado por ella. Así que me dedico a patear inconsolablemente el pavimento, sin pensar mucho en que podía llegar a hacerle realmente daño al cemento de la carretera.

Vaya, vaya, vaya, alguien está de muy mal humor hoy – Emmett estaba sonriéndome, desde el otro lado del parqueadero, sabía que estaba intentando ser gracioso, intentando acercarse a mí de nuevo, escanee toda la familia, venían en el Jeep del grandote, y no podía divisar a Edward Cullen, sonreí, fui feliz por instante, considerando la posibilidad de que aquel desagradable no viniera el día de hoy por razones desconocidas.

Pero mi felicidad duro poco cuando el volvo de color plateado, que conocía tanto como mi propio cuerpo, apareció en el parqueadero. Era imposible no hacer un gran flashback de todo lo sucedido desde la primera vez que había visto ese volvo aparecer en Port Angels, salvándome de los psicópatas violadores… o salvándolos a ellos, porque estaba a punto de dejarlos sin piel a cada uno.

Me senté en la moto y mire hacía el suelo, bufando, que él no viniera era demasiada suerte para mí.

Cuando se bajo del auto, con sus Ray Ban puestas, sonriendo torcidamente sentí una pequeña punzada en el corazón, por un segundo rememore a mi Edward y las cosas dentro de mi alma se revolvieron.

Hice de mis manos puños y entre al edificio gruñendo.

Yo no iba a volver a sentir cosas por Edward Cullen.

Nunca.

Jamás.

* * *

><p>LUISA: GRANDES, GRANDES, REVELACIONES GRANDES.<p>

ISABELLA: NO! ME REHUSO A QUE ÉSTE CAP SEA PÚBLICADO.

EDWARD: SERÁS MÍA DE NUEVO BELLS, LO JURO

EDWARD RAPTA A ISABELLA Y SALE CORRIENDO, TODOS LOS VULTURI VAN TRAS ÉL

LUISA: VOY A VER SÍ PUEDO SALVAR AL SALVAJE DE EDDIE, NOS VEMOS EN EL OTRO CAP. NO ME ODIEN MUCHO.


	23. Chapter 22

LUISA: NO TENGO PERDÓN, LO SÉ.

ISABELLA: LA VERDAD ES QUE NINGUNO DE NOSOTROS LO TIENE.

EMMETT: NOS TOMAMOS UNAS VACACIONES BASTANTE LARGAS, ¿A QUÉ SÍ?

LUISA: LO PEOR ES QUE NI FUERON VACACIONES.

JAKE: NO, FUE MATAR LAS NEURONAS NO RELACIONADAS CON LA IMAGINACIÓN DEVORANDO LIBROS PARA LA UNIVERSIDAD.

ALEC: PORQUE, AUNQUE USTEDES NO LO SABEN, LUISA ES TREMENDA NERD.

LUISA: GEEK! SOY UNA GEEK! NO ME DIGAS NERD, ALEC VULTURI.

ALEC: OK, OK, ¿TE PARECE SI DEJAMOS ÉSTA CONVERSACIÓN PARA LUEGO Y TÚ Y YO HACEMOS EL DISCLAIMER?

LUISA: BUENO, VOLVÍ, NO ME HE MUERTO, Y LA TRAMA ES MÍA, COMO ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES

ALEC: EL RESTO ES DE LA GENIO STEPHANIE MEYER, O SEA, YO Y LOS DEMÁS VAMPIROS COOLS, Y LOS BASTARDOS DE LOS CULLEN

LUISA: ¡ALEC!

ALEC: BUENO, BUENO.

DEMETRI: OH, Y SE ME OLVIDABA, **SEV**, LINDA, PORQUE ERES DEMASIADO LINDA Y TIERNA, ÉSTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TI.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capítulo 22

ISABELLA'S POV:

Llegué pronto al salón, demasiado pronto para mí gusto personal. Me senté en la última fila, como en la clase pasada, mis hermanos no tardaron en llegar, ésta vez Alec se hizo a mi lado, tomándome de la mano, como para recordarme que debía mantener la calma. Refunfuñe. No quería ver esa clase, no quería estar cerca de Cullen, no quería las manos de Cullen sobre mi cuerpo. Simplemente no quería nada acerca de Cullen o su cercanía.

El profesor tardó varios minutos en llegar tras las campanas que anunciaban el inicio del fin.

Sí Cullen se propasaba, me importarían un carajo los humanos, le arrancaría la cabeza de un golpe.

Buenos días Alumnos, bienvenidos a la segunda clase de Anatomía del año, de las muchas que tendrán. Como fueron informados previamente, y aprobado por la dirección y el consejo estudiantil por supuesto, hoy tendremos el maravilloso y revelador experimento de la anatomía, donde aprenderán de la forma que más les gusta a los adolescentes – se acercaba con paso lento a las mesas, una sonrisa burlona en su cara, quería arrancarle esa sonrisa de un golpe – tocando – todos los adolescentes de la sala aullaron de felicidad, en excepción de mis hermanos, Cullen y yo, que solo podíamos mirar al profesor con ganas de arrancarle aquel peluquín barato de la cabeza, y demostrarle a todo el mundo lo pelón que estaba, Daniel ahogo una risa con una tos, imaginándome en su mente haciendo eso. Cullen me miraba fijamente desde el otro lado del salón, con una sonrisa burlona.

*Eso sería una muy buena escena, cuando quieras te apoyo* guiño el ojo izquierdo después de su poco ingenioso comentario, estuve a punto de darle una patada mental en las…

"ISABELLA" Me volteé a mirar a mi hermano, quien negaba imperceptiblemente con su cabeza, bufe y apoye mi barbilla en mi mano mientras seguía prestándole atención al poco interesante profesor de Anatomía y recordaba poner de nuevo mi escudo sobre mi mente, para alejar a Cullen.

Señor Cullen, Señores Damon, podrían colaborar con el alumnado moviendo las mesas hacia el lado izquierdo, por favor. – Dem, Felix, Alec y Dan se levantaron en un solo movimiento coordinado, Cullen sonrió levantándose de su asiento y moviendo su mesa de un empujón hasta el otro lado, la mayoría de la población femenina suspiro por su maravillosa fuerza, Jane y yo solo rodamos los ojos, todo el resto del alumnado salió del salón a esperar a que los chicos pudieran acomodar el lugar, tres minutos después entramos, Demetri estaba terminando de apilar la última silla en una torre casi imposible, para un humano claro.

Rodé los ojos mientras Jane se destornillaba de la risa y Demetri presumía su astucia y fuerza frente a las humanas, tenías que ser igual de tonto a Dem para pensar en eso.

¿A qué soy un genio, eh profesor? – el pelón de peluquín barato abrió mucho los ojos al ver la torre, no era para nada inestable, pero sí conocía a mis hermanos, desmontarla para un humano regular sería tortuosamente complicado. Felix y Dem chocaron los cinco, mientras Alec se acercaba a mí sonriendo burlonamente, él había sido parte de eso también. Mire a Dan quien abrazaba a Jane.

Se supone que no iban a hacer tonterías, ¿eh? – hable rápido, para que solo los sobrenaturales del lugar lo entendieran, Dan se encogió de hombros mientras los demás solo reían. Incluso Cullen, al otro lado de la sala sonreía burlonamente reconociendo mentalmente el ingenio de mis hermanos.

El profesor pasó completamente de nosotros acomodando a lo largo y ancho de la sala colchonetas, y poniendo al lado de las mismas los grandes textos escolares sobre la anatomía.

Cuando termino de hacer eso se puso al frente de nuevo, con aquella sonrisilla detestable de nuevo en su rostro.

Necesito que en éste momento se organicen en las parejas que les asigne el día de ayer, en orden de lista, por tanto… - y empezó a llamar a los demás alumnos por sus apellidos, cuando llego el turno de Cullen y mío, gruñi de asco y me pare lo más lejos posible que el reducido espacio lo permitía, el sonrió como si eso fuera tonto, y aunque yo sabia que no evitaría el normal desarrollo de la clase, y del jodido experimento del profesor, por lo menos mantendría mi dignidad hasta que ya no pudiera. Cuando la clase termino de acomodarse, el profesor volvió a abrir su mugrienta y maloliente boca para dar instrucciones, ¿Nadie le ha dicho al profesor que podría matar a una persona si la besa con esa halitosis? ¿Tendrá esposa? Sí no es así, eso respondería muchas de mis interrogantes.

Mi hermano, un poco alejado de mi, se reía por lo bajo de mis desvaríos, y yo también me hubiera reído, sí el profesor no me estuviera mirando fijamente, ¿Qué paso? ¿Dije algo en voz alta? Mierda.

Señorita Damon – asentí y él profesor me miro con la ceja izquierda perfectamente alzada, imite su gesto y él peluquín barato frunció el ceño – Les pedí tanto a usted, como a sus otras compañeras, que se recostaran en las colchonetas para que empezáramos el experimento – mire a mi alrededor, el traidor de Daniel no me había dicho y ahora estaba destornillándose de la risa, mientras el resto de la clase se reía por lo bajo.

Cuando me recosté, y el profesor logro callar por completo a la clase, empezó a hablar – Como bien saben, el cuerpo está compuesto por múltiples capas de musculo y 206 huesos, pero, no obstante, el cuerpo tiene un sistema de irrigación que va desde la punta de la cabeza, hasta la punta de los pies, llamado, sistema circulatorio – el hombre sonreía con tal malicia, que hasta yo estaba preocupada ya – Por este sistema corre un liquido espeso y de color rojizo, que puede variar ligeramente entre las personas llamado… - cuando nos dimos cuenta que esperaba que le respondiéramos como niños de primaria rodé los ojos, solo unos cuantos, demasiado nerds para negarse, respondieron casi en susurros "sangre", el profesor anoto un par de cosas en una libreta y siguió – por éste liquido se transportan muchos de los nutrientes y vitaminas de nuestro cuerpo, así como el oxigeno en la sangre, las plaquetas, y los glóbulos blancos y leucocitos, pequeños guerreros de nuestro sistema inmunológico. – cuando termino aquel pequeño discurso, prendió el videobin y en la pantalla blanca se reflejo un pequeño esqueleto compuesto únicamente de sistema circulatorio.

El sistema circulatorio está compuesto por capilares, arterias y venas – su sonrisa se ensancho – en el experimento de hoy, como primera parte, van a ubicar en el cuerpo de sus compañeras, las principales arterias y venas del sistema – escuche los quejidos de algunas chicas y las exclamaciones de emoción de algunos de los pubertos, donde Cullen me pusiera las manos encima de más, yo misma se las arrancaba musculo por musculo hasta llegar al hueso. Su mirada era casi compasiva, pero había un brillo de picardía al final, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, y hasta ahora lo había notado. No esperaba que fuera un patán, al final había sido criado en una época distinta, donde la intimidad era privada, pero vaya uno a saber que tantas cosas pueden cambiar en cien años.

Ubiquen la arteria temporal – Cullen me miro como pidiéndome permiso para tocarme, fruncí el ceño, después de tanto acoso y molestias, ¿pedía permiso ahora?, rodé los ojos y asentí, dos de sus dedos se ubicaron gentilmente en mi sien, mi arteria vibro al toque y el corazón, de por si ya acelerado, se acelero aun mas, la piel se me puso de gallina y una suave corriente broto en ese punto y me recorrió cada rincón del cuerpo, me estremecí involuntariamente, cuando vi a Cullen, supe que él también había sentido lo mismo, incluso, podía asegurar que sus ojos estaban un par de tonos más oscuros.

Midan el pulso de sus compañeros – ordeno el profesor, de forma casi refleja mire a Cullen y sentí un poco de asco por mí misma al tener que pedirle un favor.

Sabes que mi corazón late a un ritmo diferente, ¿no? – dije rápidamente, para que nadie más nos escuchara, él asintió entendiendo, sin dejar de mirar sus dedos sobre mi sien, cuando bufe bajo la mirada lentamente hasta mis ojos, pude ver su tranquilidad falsa, y el deseo tras aquella neblina.

No te preocupes – su susurro fue audible incluso para los humanos que estaban más cerca, que nos voltearon a mirar de una forma muy poco disimulada, sin poder entender lo que se habían perdido de la conversación. – Falsificare los resultados por ti – ésta vez su susurro fue lo suficientemente bajo.

Nos miramos, tardamos bastantes segundos mirándonos, vi todo en sus ojos, el dolor, el remordimiento, la culpa, la ansiedad, las ideas locas, y entonces decidí hacer lo que había pensado, porque sus dedos seguían en mi sien.

Me adentre en lo más profundo de su memoria y empecé a explorar hasta que encontré el recuerdo asociado a mi abandono…

Y me adentre en el.

* * *

><p>LUISA: CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN. ¿QUÉ PASARÁ? ¿ISABELLA DESCUBRIRA UNA VERDAD QUE LA HARÁ ODIAR MÁS A LOS CULLEN O POR FIN ALGO DE SU FRIO CORAZÓN SE ABLANDARÁ? ESTO Y MÁS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE SU TELENOVE... ESPEREN... ES UN FANFIC.<p>

ALEC SE RIE

ALEC: ERES TREMENDA GEEK.

LUISA SE ENCOGE DE HOMBROS Y LE METE UN PUÑETAZO EN EL BRAZO

LUISA: GRACIAS, ITALIANUCHO.

ALEC SE VA

LUISA: SOLO QUEDE YO, SI PREGUNTAN POR LOS DEMÁS, NO SÉ QUE SE HICIERON, HACE MUCHO QUE SOLO ALEC ME ATORMENTA. ASÍ QUE, NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP, Y APROVECHO PARA IR A BUSCAR AL RESTO DE MIS PENDEJOS FAVORITOS, CIAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	24. Chapter 23

LUISA: HOLA MIS REINAS PRECIOSAS VAMPIRESCAS, NO ESTOY FELIZ, PERO VOY A FINGIR QUE LO ESTOY PORQUE USTEDES SON LO MÁS LINDO Y ESCRIBIR ME GUSTA Y...

ALEC: ¿CUANTO MÁS VAS A HABLAR TONTADAS?

*LUISA LE DA UN PUÑETAZO A ALEC... EN EL HOMBRO... Y MILAGROSAMENTE NO SE LE ROMPEN TODOS LOS DEDOS*

ALEC: ¿DEBO FINGIR QUE ME DOLIÓ?

LUISA: A VER, ¿ME EXPLICAS OTRA VEZ POR QUÉ NO ME DEJAS EN PAZ?

ALEC: PORQUE EN REALIDAD NO SOY YO, SOLO SOY ALGUIEN EN TU CABEZA, Y TÚ NO ME QUIERES DEJAR IR.

*LUISA SUSPIRA*

ALEC: ¿DOY EL DISCLAIMER O NO?

LUISA: HAZ LO QUE SE TE VENGA EN GANA, ITALIANUCHO.

ALEC: OK, LA CHICA AQUÍ ESTÁ ALGO... TOCADA PORQUE VIO A SU EX CON SU ACTUAL, Y NO VA A HABLAR MUCHO, ASÍ QUE YO DARÉ EL DISCLAIMER. LA HISTORIA ES DE LA MUCHACHA PARADA AQUI A MI LADO, CON UN LINDO SUETER DE GATITOS, UN JEAN NEGRO LARGO, BOTAS, Y UN TARRO DE HELADO DE CARAMELO. NO ESTÁ LLORANDO, Y MENOS MAL PORQUE NO SIRVO PARA CONSOLAR A LA GENTE.

*LUISA ASIENTE CON LA BOCA LLENA DE HELADO*

ALEC: LA MAYORIA DE LOS PERSONAJES SON OBRA Y CREACION DE STEPHANIE MEYER, A QUIEN AMAMOS. EN FIN, DISFRUTEN.

* * *

><p>ISABELLA VULTURI<p>

Capitulo 23

ISABELLA'S POV:

Las imágenes estaban todas muy confusas, hasta que la mezcla de colores se esclareció y el bosque se hizo claro a mí alrededor. Eso, y unos ojos chocolate que yo conocía muy bien, llenos de dolor, traición, y lágrimas que aún no se habían derramado. Dolió verme a mí misma así, hecha mierda, mientras, según mis propios recuerdos, Cullen estaba totalmente tranquilo, impávido, neutro.

Será como sí nunca hubiera existido – las palabras salieron de la boca del dueño del recuerdo, Cullen se acerco a esa yo, en ese tiempo y le dio un beso en la frente. Dentro del recuerdo podía sentir también sus emociones, y me abrumo un poco el dolor mismo que sentía, no yo, al verme ahí, siendo abandonada, sí no el recuerdo, la memoria, lo doloroso que parecía haber sido para él.

Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas de nuevo, y supe que era porque él estaba corriendo para volver a casa. Cuando entro, lo primero que sentí fue un gran golpe en el pecho. Estaba tan adentrada en el recuerdo que el dolor físico fue casi real para mí.

Era Emmett.

Un Emmett furioso.

¿Ya le partiste el corazón? ¿Ahora estás contento? ¿Esto es lo que querías, hacernos infelices a todos sin ella? – Emmett le gruñía en la cara a su hermano, mientras este se quedaba totalmente quiero, Cullen no se movía ni siquiera, no intento devolverle el golpe a su hermano, solo lo miraba a los ojos. En el reflejo de los ojos de Em, podía ver una rara mueca en el rostro de Cullen, y un atisbo de dolor en sus ojos, el tipo de dolor que te para el corazón y no te deja respirar.

Em… déjalo – La voz de Jasper sonaba torturada, y su rostro se veía un poco así cuando salió de la casa y le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano.

Lo que yo no puedo entender Jasper, es ¿Por qué estás de su lado? Esto no es tu culpa, fue un accidente, un simple accidente, somos vampiros, su sangre huele muy bien, eso fue todo. Nadie murió. Y ella está bien, ella es feliz con nosotros, y Edward es demasiado cobarde como para no darse cuenta de eso – Emmett entro a la casa furioso, saco una maleta y salió corriendo de lugar, escuche a Esme sollozar dentro de la casa, supe que era Esme porque Cullen estaba ahí unos segundos después de que ella empezará a hacerlo, Cullen la abrazo y ella se aferró a su pecho, llorando mucho.

La segunda en irse de la casa fue Rosalie, persiguiendo a su marido. No me preocupe mucho por inspeccionar la ida de ella, y al parecer a Cullen tampoco le importaba, dentro del mismo recuerdo él me mostro un flash de una conversación y de las razones egoístas de Rosalie para no irse, pero él también era egoísta, hizo que toda su familia se fuera, sin considerarlos a ellos, solo porque él creía que era demasiado peligroso para la frágil humana.

Imbécil.

Esme no hablo, no le dijo nada, al parecer en esa reunión que habían tenido previamente, ella ya había dicho todo lo que tenía por decir. Pero lo vi en sus ojos, ella tampoco se quería ir, ella… ella no quería abandonar a la que parecía su hija, o eso estaba creyendo yo, o eso creía Cullen en el maldito recuerdo, todo era algo confuso en cuanto a Esme. Siempre era confuso en cuanto a Esme. Porque… yo había empezado a ver en Esme la madre que nunca tuve y nunca tendría. Mis tías, en mis primeros años, fueron ese modelo materno para mí, luego… Demetria murió y… La esposa de mi tío Cayo no quiso volverse a ocupar de mí, "Demasiados recuerdos" solía decirme Daniel mientras me abrazaba y lloraba porque no teníamos una madre. Porque nosotros habíamos matado a nuestra madre con nuestro nacimiento.

Y luego… había llegado Esme cuando yo estaba aún tan desapegada de mi vida como ángel de la muerte, y ella… había hecho que yo recuperara la confianza en una figura materna y había estado a punto de llamarla madre algunas veces y luego…

Algo en el recuerdo me distrajo, la enana, Alice, estaba abrazada a Jasper más o menos de la forma en la que Cullen abrazaba a Esme. Ella, parecía no querer moverse de ese lugar, hasta que Carlisle se acerco a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Las ojeras de Carlisle estaban más moradas, se veía cansado, mal. Triste.

*Él también está perdiendo una hija*

El pensamiento en el recuerdo, me dejo algo chocada.

Alice alzo la mirada, y sus ojos se chocaron con los de Cullen. No dijo una sola palabra, pero sí la tristeza pudiera mirarte a los ojos se veía como Alice miraba en ese momento, y dentro de mí, mi corazón se rompió un poco, y recordé cuando vino a mí y me dijo que esa no había sido su decisión, que ella no había querido irse, pero eran su familia, no podía dejar a su familia.

El sentimiento se fue cuando recordé que yo había estado dispuesta a dejar a mi familia por ellos. Dejar los Vulturi para convertirme en una Cullen.

El sacrificio más grande y más real.

Y ella ni siquiera se había quedado para decir adiós.

Tenemos que irnos ya – Carlisle miro primero a Alice, luego a Jasper, después a Esme, y demasiado brevemente a Cullen, como si de verdad no quisiera mirarlo, Cullen agacho la cabeza y se miro los pies en todo el recorrido a su habitación. Volver a ver esa habitación me causo una pequeña punzada en el corazón, Cullen empaco todo y dejo solo un CD en el estante… el CD que tenia la canción de Debussy. Cuando cerró todo, encendió el equipo de sonido y puso el CD, Clair de Lune invadió el lugar y Cullen se recostó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.

Entonces todo lo que pude ver y sentir fue dolor.

Muchísimo dolor.

Un vacio gigante.

Y luego mi propia consciencia, yéndose, perdiéndose en el infinito.

Cuando pensé que volvía del recuerdo, todo se volvió oscuridad.

* * *

><p>ALEC: LO SÉ, NO ES MUY LARGO, PERO LUISA ESTABA SEGURA DE QUE IBA A TERMINAR MATANDO A ALGUIEN SI SEGUIA ESCRIBIENDO, PERO NO LES QUERÍA QUEDAR MAL, Y ASÍ, Y ELLA ESTÁ LOCA. NO SÉ NI QUE SE HIZO YA.<p>

DEM: ERES MUY DESCONSIDERADO HERMANO.

FELIX: VERDADERAMENTE QUE...

ALEC: ¿DONDE ANDABAN? ¿DONDE ESTUVIERON CUANDO LA PENDEJA ESA ME QUERÍA GOLPEAR Y MI DON NO FUNCIONABA CON ELLA?

DEM: POR AHÍ.

FELIX: SIN TI.

ALEC BUFA Y SE VA

DEM: ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP.

FELIX: BEEEEEEEEEEEEESOS Y MUCHOS ABRAZOS, Y MORDIDITAS PARA TODAS LAS HERMOSAS TWILIGHTERS QUE ESTÁN AL FRENTE DE ESE MONITOR, O PANTALLA DEL CELULAR, O PANTALLA DE LA TABLET, O DEL PORTATIL, Y ASÍ.

DEM: LAS AMAMOS.

ALEC VUELVE

ALEC: AH SI, Y DEJEN RRS, SI QUIEREN.

ALEC, DEM Y FELIX: NOS VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMOS.


End file.
